Numéro A97
by Voidonce
Summary: Des scientifiques ont créé une nouvelle espèce. Dans quel but ?
1. Chapitre Un

**Résumé :**** Des scientifiques ont créés une nouvelle espèce. Dans quel but ? Yaoi à venir.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenlink, Laki et Yullen à venir.**

**Rating :**** T**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Un.

Lundi 25 décembre 1995, 19h27.

« Numéro A97 a bougé. Je répète : numéro A97 a bougé. »

Le son du haut parleur était assourdissant. A peine la voix mécanique avait-elle finit de parler, de nombreux hommes en blouse blanche se mirent à leur travail. Certains se hâtèrent d'aller devant leurs ordinateurs et d'autres appareils. D'autres enfilèrent des masques à oxygènes.

Un groupe de six scientifiques ayant mit leurs masques se rendirent dans une vaste salle. Cette pièce comportait un nombre incalculable de bocaux dans lesquels il y avait des embryons humains, plus ou moins développés, allant de la simple cellule, dont on ne savait la présence que par analyses, jusqu'à des bébés près à voir le jour. Certains d'entre eux bougeaient. Ceux qui ne montraient aucun signe de vie étaient supprimés sur le champs.

C'était le règlement.

Le groupe passa devant plusieurs êtres qui bougeaient déjà, à peine formés. Pourtant, les six scientifiques les ignoraient.

Soudain, le groupe cessa de marcher.

Une femme de grande taille à la chevelure brune et courte s'avança devant une porte.

-Johnny ! Apportez-moi de l'anesthésiant. Ordonna-t-elle.

Une jeune homme qui portait des lunettes et qui avait des cheveux blond bouclés se dépêcha de ramener les outils en manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

-Reever ! Appela-t-elle.

-Oui ? Dit un homme grand et blond en se postant à ses côtés.

-Avez-vous le nécessaire ? Je n'aimerai pas perdre un de mes homme aujourd'hui.

Le scientifique déglutit. Des souvenirs de « naissances » ratées lui revinrent en mémoire et il pâlit.

-Oui. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Chaque hommes étaient armés d'un revolver et de deux armes blanches très aiguisées.

La femme, qui apparemment était leur chef, plaça un petit appareil devant sa bouche.

-Je m'apprête à « mettre au monde » numéro A97.

-Bien reçu.

Et, tandis que d'autres groupe de scientifiques s'occupaient d'autres « naissances » dans d'autres salles, le groupe de six entra dans la pièce où était A97.

C'était toujours pareil.

Lorsqu'une « naissance » était imminente, on plaçait le bocal dans une pièce, seul. Certains étaient dangereux à cette étape. Trois scientifiques se mirent de tout côté autour de « l'œuf ».

Ils pointaient déjà leurs armes, redoutant ce qui pourrait en sortir.

Avec un signe de tête, la femme fit venir Reever et Johnny à ses côtés. D'un pas lent, prudent, elle s'avança, un scalpel à la main.

Le petit appareil à son oreille émit un léger bruit. Elle l'alluma, le régla. Une voix y sortit :

-Chef Lenny. Où en êtes vous ?

-Je vais ouvrir la capsule.

-Très bien.

Elle s'avança et, d'un seul geste, ouvrit « l'œuf ». Une sorte de fumées bleue en sortit. Les six scientifiques, intrigués, s'avancèrent. Soudain, le bocal tomba et roula au sol.

Un homme tira en l'air sous l'effet de la panique. Une longue minute passa, permettant à chacun de se calmer.

-Toi ! Dégages ! Ordonna le chef à l'attention de celui qui venait de tirer.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et partit en courant.

-Non mais je vous jure...cracha Lenny.

Un petit gazouillement les firent se tourner.

La fumée bleue avait totalement disparue et, au milieu des décombres, le « nouveau-né » commençait à sangloter.

Lenny s'approcha avec méfiance.

-Il est né.

-Est-ce bien A97 ? A-t-il la marque ? Questionna la voix.

Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir la créature.

À la vue de la marque rouge sur le côté gauche du visage du petit être avec une étoile sur le front, elle répondit :

-Je confirme. Il est bien de la catégorie A. C'est A97.

-Très bien. Montre-t-il des signes d'agressivité ?

Elle déglutit et s'approcha encore un peut. Elle coupa le cordon qui reliait « l'enfant » à sa capsule et caressa la tête recouverte de fins cheveux blancs.

Au contact de sa main, le « nouveau-né » se calma et un léger sourire naquit sur son petit visage. Lorsqu'elle vit ce sourire, le cœur de Lenny rata un battement.

-Alors ? Est-il agressif ?

-Négatif.

-Bien. Vous pouvez procéder à la suite de l'opération. Ensuite, après les analyses, amenez-le moi dans mon bureau.

Lundi 25 décembre 1995, 23h00.

Lenny avait retirée son masque. L'enfant dans ses bras, elle se dirigea à pas rapides vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Elle y entra.

L'homme avait un regard sévère, une moustache et une coupe de cheveux très courte.

Elle inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Monsieur Luberrier.

-Docteur Lenny. Veuillez me présenter vos analyses.

Elle déposa délicatement le bébé qui s'était endormi.

-Tout d'abord, lui avait vous mit sa puce électrique ?

-Oui, monsieur. Répondit-elle en montrant la boucle d'oreille sur l'enfant.

Elle parla donc de ses analyses :

-Ce spécimen est vraiment intéressant. Son QI est supérieur à 700, ce qu'ont pensaient impossible. Il a la capacité d'utiliser 100 pour cent de son cerveau.

L'homme regarda « l'enfant », admiratif. Elle poursuivit :

-Sa vue est très développée ainsi que son odorat. Son ouïe est aussi très fine. Il peut se déplacer très vite et son système de régénération fonctionne parfaitement. Il ne présente aucune anomalie.

Son supérieur, ayant l'air d'attendre une suite, elle termina :

-Fin du rapport.

Luberrier poussa un long soupire, se leva et regarda par sa baie vitrée tous les autres scientifiques qui s'affairaient à leurs travaux.

-Aucune agressivité ?

-Non. Aucune.

Il sourit, rêveur.

-Quelles merveilleuses créatures, ces catégories A...Mais, nous devons les supprimer sur le champs.

Lenny hoqueta de surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Tous, à l'exception de A97, se sont montrés agressifs. On ne peut donc les laisser évoluer. Sauf...celui-ci. Dit-il en regardant A97. C'est le seul qui restera vivant. Je compte sur vous pour qu'il se développe correctement.

Lenny serra les poings mais se força à se calmer.

-Bien, monsieur.

Puis, elle prit congé, emportant avec elle A97.

Avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Luberrier parla :

-C27 a disparu ainsi qu'un de notre meilleur scientifique. C27 est probablement décédé à l'heure qu'il est.

Lenny ferma la porte et se remémora la « naissance » de C27. Elle se rappelait encore de ses fins cheveux brun, de ses doux yeux bleu nuit... Elle s'était attachée à cet « enfant ». Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle les retint de toutes ses forces.

Autour d'elle, des scientifiques apportaient les autres A devenus incontrôlables. On les mit dans une pièce, imbibée de gaz mortel prévue à cet effet et, on attendit qu'ils rendirent l'âme avant de pouvoir se régénérer à nouveau. Et, elle pleura, emmenant le « nouveau-né » loin de ce massacre.

Mercredi 23 novembre 2011, 18h07.

-Dis...pourquoi on t'appelle « Lenny » ?

La femme écarquilla les yeux et le fixa de son regard d'ébeine.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien...moi, c'est A97...mon meilleur ami c'est B57...ensuite, il y a B10, D45, C30, F12...

-Ah ! Eh bien... »Lenny » est un nom.

-Et nous, c'est quoi ?

-...des numéros.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa ses yeux bleu au sol.

Un rire lui fit relever son visage. Il vit B57, son meilleur ami, rire aux éclats aux blagues de D8.

B57, âgé de dix-sept ans, était grand. Ses long cheveux blond étaient tressés. À son front, il y avait la marque de la catégorie B, soit deux points.

Les B étaient capables de se régénérer et de manier tous types de métaux. Leu QI variait entre 200 et 350.

D8, âgé du même âge que B57, était aussi un très grand adolescent. Sa peau était halée et ses cheveux brun ondulés étaient attachés maladroitement en une queue de cheval.

Les D, eux, n'avaient pas une intelligence de même niveau que les C, les B ni comme les A, ou du moins comme A97 qui en était le dernier. L'intelligence des D était comparable à celle des humains normaux. Ils pouvaient aussi se régénérer bien que cela dépende de la gravité de la blessure. Ils pouvaient voler, flotter...

A97 se retourna à nouveau vers Lenny.

-Je voudrais un livre à noms s'il te plaît.

Lenny observa le visage de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il semblait concentré. Elle acquiesça et parti en direction de la bibliothèque.

Tout en marchant, elle songeait à son travail.

Ils créaient des êtres sur-développés, des « humains » améliorés.

Pour les empêcher de sortir dans le monde humain, ils leurs faisaient croire qu'ils étaient nés dans cet endroit, que leurs mères étaient mortes après avoir accouchées et que le monde était devenu invivable à la suite d'une explosion solaire. Mais, elle craignait qu'un jour, le dernier A ne se doute de la réalité. Lorsque l'un d'eux la découvrait, on les massacraient jusqu'à en venir à bout de leurs capacités de régénération. Idem pour ceux qui devenaient hors de contrôle. A était très intelligent. Il risquait fort de se douter de quelque chose...

Elle chassa ces sombres pensées et prit le premier livre de prénoms qu'elle trouva puis, parti.

A97 n'avait pas bougé.

En revanche, la jeune D45 était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle l'enlaçait déjà. Lui, il semblait ignorer l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Tiens ! Dit Lenny en tendant le livre à l'adolescent.

-Ah...merci.

Elle sourit et s'éloigna, retournant à son travail.

-C'est quoi ? Questionna D45, curieuse.

-Un livre de prénoms.

D45, des étoiles pleins les yeux, fixait le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Puis, elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'écria :

-Je sais ! On va tous se choisir un prénom mais ça restera entre nous ! Si les autres venaient à être au courant...

-Trop classe ! S'exclama C30 qui venait d'arriver.

C'est ainsi que A97 devint Allen, B57 devint Howard, B10 devint Madarao, B92 Tokusa, C30 Alma, D45 Road, D8 Tyki, E257 David, E258 Jasdero, F12 Lulubell, F90 Sheryl et F67 Néah.

Dans son soin, A97, Allen, commençait à faire de sérieuses recherches, persuadé que les scientifiques leurs cachaient des choses...

**Suite au chapitre deux.**

**J'espère que vous appréciez.**

**Misaki.**


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Résumé :** **Des scientifiques ont créés une nouvelle espèce. Dans quel but ? Yaoi à venir.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenlink, Laki et Yullen à venir.**

**Rating :** **T**

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_**

**_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_**

**_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_**

**_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_**

**_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_**

**_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_**

**_Road : D45 quatorze ans_**

**_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_**

**_David : E257 dix-sept ans_**

**_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_**

**_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_**

**_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_**

**_Néah : F67 seize ans_**

Chapitre Deux.

Vendredi 02 décembre 2011, 21h21.

-Tu rigole, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

La voix de A97 était dure et froide. B57 était vraiment choqué par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami.

-Allen...

-C'est A97. Coupa-t-il.

-Mais...c'est pourtant « Allen » le prénom que tu t'es choisi...Et puis, nous appeler par des numéros, c'est pire qui si nous étions des animaux...ça nous déshumanise...on a l'impression d'être des échantillon de...fin...tu me comprend...

-Oui. Tu as raison mais...je ne suis pas encore habitué.

-Laissons ça de côté. S'impatienta B57. Quel est ton plan et qu'as-tu trouvé au sujet de cette vérité ?

A97 inspira un grand coup.

-L'autre jour, j'ai observé Lenny et...j'ai volé son mot de passe.

-Comment tu t'y es pris ? Demanda son ami, admiratif.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi captivé et intrigué.

-Grâce à mon ouïe, j'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit et grâce à ma vue, j'ai pu calculer où elle mettait ses doigts sur le clavier.

-Et ? Quel est ce code ?

-L'écrit est « AEP84Y7 » et l'oral est simple. C'est « Gaïa », le nom de la terre.

-La terre aussi possède un nom ?

A97 hocha la tête. B57 se sentait soudain insignifiant à côté de toutes autres formes d'existences. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient que des objets...

A97 semblait gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler à son ami.

Ce dernier trépignait d'impatience. « Alors? » semblaient dire ses yeux.

-Il n'y a pas eu d'explosion solaire. C'est un mensonge. L'air est tout a fait respirable. Pire : des humains y vivent sans aucun soucis.

Les yeux de B57 s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise.

-Mais...pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors ?

A97 soupira et se rongea les ongles, qui étaient déjà bien courts.

-Aucune idée.

B57, embarrassé, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était mordu trop fort. A peine une seconde plus tard, la blessure avait disparue.

-Bon. Expose moi ton plan.

-Tout d'abord, je parlerai de chaque personne pas leur tout nouveau prénom. De cette manière, personne ne sera découvert.

-En as-tu déjà parlé aux autres ? S'enquit B57.

-Oui. Affirma A97. Tout-à-l'heure, juste avant de venir te voir. Bon. Voici ce qu'on a décidé. Demain, à midi, Madarao ira voir le cuisinier pour lui faire la discussion.

B57 essayait de s'imaginer le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu parler au cuisinier, en vain. Madarao était vraiment...calme... A97 poursuivit :

-Pendant ce temps, Tokusa, Alma et Lulubell feront aussi diversion avec les gardes du réfectoire. Madarao, avec son pouvoir et catégorie B, parviendra donc à supprimer le cuisinier.

A97 marqua une pause. B57 semblait contrarié.

-Par supprimer...tu veux dire...tuer ?

-S'il le faut, oui.

Le blondinet pâlit. Il déglutit difficilement et fit signe à son ami de poursuivre ses explications.

-Tokusa, Alma et Lulubell, comme ils ne sont pas de la même catégorie, unirons leurs forces pour...mettre tous les gardes hors de nuire.

B57 remarqua que le blandin évitait soigneusement le verbe « tuer ».

Il continua :

-De même pour Sheryl, Jasdero et Road. Ils s'amuseront comme des fous avec les scientifiques. Ensuite, il y aura toi, moi, Tyki, David et Néah pour nous occuper du reste et de dévérouiller les portes. Enfin, nous seront libres.

B57 regarda son ami, vaguement convaincu.

-Euh...tu ne m'as rien expliqué en détail là...on fera quoi exactement ? Et après ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de B57.

-Nan mais...t'es devenu dingue ? Tu veux qu'on fasse ça au feeling ?

A97 poussa un long soupire d'exaspération.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ? On ne peut pas deviner comment ils vont réagir...on n'a pas d'autre choix que de réfléchir sur place. Alors, partant ?

B57 hésita un instant puis déclara :

-Oui.

A97 sourit.

-Demain, à 12h00, aura lieu notre évasion.

Samedi 03 décembre 2011, 11h58.

La matinée était vite passée. B57 avait hésité à préparer un sac de provision mais A97 l'en avait dissuadé. Ça aurait semblé trop suspect. Il soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule. Aucune aiguille n'avait bougée à part celle des secondes qui avançait doucement mais sûrement, comme pour prévenir ce qui allait se produire.

Ça allait rater. B57, Howard, le pressentait. Ou du moins, au fond de lui, il souhaitait que ça rate. La peur de l'inconnu le submergeait. Doucement, il releva le visage une nouvelle fois vers la pendule. Midi.

Ça y était.

Ça avait commencé.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Madarao qui parlait avec le cuisinier. C'était étrange de le voir parler. Aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage. Exactement comme il se l'était imaginé.

Il vit aussi Lulubell, Tokusa et Alma qui parlaient avec les gardes. Ces derniers étaient étonnement joviales en cette journée. Peut-être venaient-ils de recevoir une promotion...

Puis, il vit Sheryl, Road et Jasdero. Jasdero semblait très enthousiaste et la manière dont il regardait les scientifiques était semblable à un fauve devant un festin. Road sautillait doucement en chantant des notes qui lui passaient par la tête.

Puis, enfin, il les vit. Allen était avec Tyki, Néah et David et ils lui faisaient signe de les rejoindre.

Il commença à s'approcher d'eux lorsque la sonnerie d'alarme retentit. Il vit Allen, dont l'ouïe était très fine, qui plaquait ses deux mains sur ses oreilles en s'accroupissant. Il hurlait et pleurait. Pourtant, il garda les yeux ouverts et commença à donner les ordres. Tous se passa très vite. D'abord, il vit Madarao décapiter le cuisinier. Du sang gicla et la tête roula au sol, bientôt suivit par le corps. Tous s'affairaient à leurs travaux.

Howars resta sans bougé, tétanisé. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une guerre. Il n'avait jamais vu d'image de guerre mais on lui en avait parlé.

Il y avait du sang partout. Les gardes hurlaient, prof airaient des injures et criait à s'en déchirer l'âme.

B57 voulait disparaître, s'endormir pour ne plus voir ce cauchemar. S'endormir pour ne pas participer à cette folie.

À cet instant, quelqu'un lui tira dessus. Choqué par ce geste, il se tourna et vit le soldat qui le fixait avec haine. Howard était abasourdit. Il ne comprenait rien, lui qui n'avait rien fait...

Il s'avança vers lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, l'homme lui tirait dessus et reculait.

Énervé, B57 lui arracha l'arme des main et la jeta à terre.

-Bordel ! J'ai rien fais moi !

L'homme allait répliquer mais Alma venait de passer devant lui et de le poignarder avec, dans les yeux, une joie malsaine non dissimulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou, Howard ? S'énerva-t-il.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps inerte qui tombait à ses pieds. Le corps de celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. De légers cliquetis lui apprirent que ses blessures avaient guéries et que les balles venaient de tomber au sol. C30 secoua sa tête brune et à une vitesse époustouflante dans la direction opposée tout en tuant troc jeunes scientifiques âgés d'à peine vingt-et-un ans. Comme Sheryl. Howard sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit les corps des malheureux s'effondrer par terre.

Tous le reste du plan se passa à merveille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la sortie.

-C'est quoi le code ? Questionna Lulubell, nerveuse. Je l'ai oubliée...

-Laissa moi faire. Déclara Allen en prenant sa place.

Il tapa sur le clavier « AEP84Y7 » et dit à voix haute « Gaïa ».

Le bouton d'accès devint vert, au grand soulagement de tous et la porte s'ouvrit.

A97 se décala et laissa passer les autres un par un.

-Où est Alma ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Alma ? S'étonna Road.

-Oui...C30...

D45 baissa la tête.

-Il...il...on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui...c'est...

Allen ne la laissa pas finir et s'élança à la recherche du jeune homme, bientôt suivit par Howard.

Les cris du brun retentissaient dans tous les couloirs.

Enfin, les deux adolescents purent voir leur ami.

C30 n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement blanc et tous son corps tremblait de rage.

Du sang s'échappait entre ses lèvres et les deux garçons virent bientôt les longs crocs d'Alma. C30 s'était complètement métamorphosé.

Évidemment, A97 et B57 avaient entendus parler des cas qui devenaient hors de contrôle. Mais, ils n'imaginaient pas en voir un un jour et encore moins que ce soit un de leurs amis.

B57 se retint de vomir. Tandis que A97 serra les dents. Il détourna le regard et parti en courant en entraînant le blond. Heureusement, D45 avait gardée la porte ouverte et les attendaient.

A97 remercia la jeune fille et ils s'engagèrent dans de longs et étroits tunnels. Leu chemin fut long. Tant que A97 commençait à douter.

Avait-il eu raison ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé ?

Mais, bientôt, ils purent enfin sortir de l'obscurité. Ils atterrirent au milieu de gigantesques choses marrons. Des arbres. Ils étaient dans une forêt. Ils n'en avaient jamais vus à part dans les livres.

Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait de milles feux.

Tous restèrent à contempler ce monde qu'ils croyaient avoir disparu.

Des larmes coulèrent.

Ils ne dirent aucun mot et poursuivirent leur chemin, s'éloignant de plus en plus de ces sous-terrains d'horreurs.

Durant toute la marche, A97 se remémora le visage de C30.

La vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

Ils n'étaient pas humain.

C'était à présent une certitude.

Mais alors, qu'étaient-ils ?

Samedi 03 décembre 2011, 17h08.

« Tu fais quoi demain ? » demanda une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Je n'en sais rien, Lavi...soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

« C'est que...je m'ennuie... ! » se plaignit la voix.

Le japonais soupira et s'assit à son bureau en regardant les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Il soupira à nouveau. Connaissant Lavi, il allait le supplier de le laisser copier sur lui. Le brun posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main et regarda dehors la neige qui commençait à tomber.

La vie était monotone.

Tous les jours c'était pareil.

On se levait, on mangeait, on travaillait et on se couchait.

Et ainsi de suite...

-Ah...si seulement tous cela pouvait changer...soupira Kanda.

Suite au chapitre Trois =D

Reviews ? *.*

Misaki.


	3. Chapitre Trois

_**Merci à vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir !**_

_**C'est avec joie que je vous présente le chapitre trois de A97.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Trois.

Samedi 03 décembre 2011, 20h30.

Tout était blanc.

Blanc et glacial.

Voilà deux ou trois heures qu'il y avait eu cette...chose blanche qui était tombée du ciel.

-C'est qui qui nous balance tout ça de là-haut ? S'énerva F90.

-C'est l'hiver...soupira D45.

L'adulte tourna sur lui-même et fit face à la jeune fille.

-C'est qui ce débile ? Dit-il en colère.

D8 soupira. F90 se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard menaçant.

-C'est toi le débile...pouffa D8. L'hiver est une saison sur Terre où il fait si froid que l'eau se transforme en neige. Et ces trucs blancs bah...c'est de la neige.

Plus D8 parlait, plus F90 grimaçait, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'hilarité chez le métis.

-D'où tu sais ça, toi ? Cracha F90.

Tu ne sais pas lire ? C'était écrit dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Tous se tournèrent vers B92 qui venait de parler. Le jeune homme regardait avec mépris l'adulte.

-Tous les F sont des imbéciles ou quoi ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Ne me met pas dans le même sac...soupira F67, l'air ennuyé.

F12 ne disait rien. Elle semblait préoccupée par autre chose. Lentement, elle s'approcha d'A97. Les autres se disputaient toujours. B57 soupirait dans son coin, l'air fatigué. D45, elle, elle s'était assise dans son coin comme si elle ne craignait pas le froid et chantonnait en balançant sa tête brune de droite à gauche, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A97 était posté un peu à l'écart et était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. F12 s'approcha très doucement et lui toucha l'épaule. À ce contact, le garçon sursauta.

-Ah ! F12...tu m'as fait peur...

-Désolée.

Le blandin s'efforça de baisser sa fréquence cardiaque.

-Tu as vu comment on est habillés...? souffla F12.

A97 observa tous le monde. Chacun portaient les vêtements que leurs avaient donnés les scientifiques. Les vêtements qu'ils avaient toujours portés. À savoir un haut simple blanc et un pantalon noir. Rien d'autre.

-Apparemment, nous ne craignons pas le froid...murmura-t-elle.

-Notre température corporelle doit être élevée...dit A97, songeur.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Soudain, D45 se leva d'un bond et vint vers A97 et F12 en sautillant. Elle fusilla F12 du regard, la jugeant probablement trop proche de l'adolescent à la chevelure blanche.

-J'ai faim...annonça-t-elle en faisant la moue.

A97 se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais...ne connaissant rien au monde...

Pourtant, ils décidèrent tous de partir à la recherche de nourriture.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ce n'était pas facile de se déplacer.

F67, F90 et F12, pouvant manier la terre et l'air, parvinrent à attraper de petits oiseaux.

D8 et D45, pouvant voler, tentèrent d'attraper comme les F des oiseaux mais, n'étant pas très rapides, ils n'arrivèrent pas à attraper quoi que ce soit.

E258 et E257 attendaient. Leurs pouvoirs étant de manier le feu et l'eau, ont avaient jugés qu'ils nettoieraient et feraient cuire la viande. Alors, en attendant, ils firent un feu dans un petits endroit sec qu'ils avaient trouvés.

B57, B10 et B92 ne revenaient sans rien, tous comme D8 et D45. Ils ne pouvaient manier que les métaux. Or, ils n'en trouvèrent aucun.

A97, grâce à sa rapidité, arriva à attraper un lièvre. Puis, ils se rejoignirent tous autour du feu.

Morts de soif, ils mangeaient de la neige. E257 et E258 entreprirent de préparer la nourriture . En tout, ils avaient un lièvre et cinq petits volatiles. Tous les onze, ils devraient ne se contenter que de ça, seulement.

Ils mangèrent puis, ils fixèrent leurs regards sur le feu.

-Donnez moi vos boucles d'oreilles. Ordonna soudain A97.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda B92.

-Tu vas voir.

Tous sortirent leurs boucles d'oreilles et les mirent dans la main d'A97.

-B57, B10 et B92, pouvez vous faire fondre seulement l'acier ?

-Ils acquiescèrent, et firent fondre ce qu'A97 leur avait demandé.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais..murmura A97.

-Quoi ? S'enquit D45.

-Ce sont des puces électroniques. Elles peuvent trahir nos positions.

Tous le regardèrent, effarés.

-Je vais m'en débarrasser. Allez dormir. Demain, nous tenterons de nous mêler à la société des humains.

-Tu dis ça comme si nous n'étions pas humains. Releva F67.

Allen ignora le reproche de Néah. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Après tout, lui-même ignorait ce qu'ils étaient...

Il parti, emportant avec lui les puces électroniques.

Il arriva à une rivière gelée, y creusa un trou et y mit les puces.

Il rejoignit les autres. Ils dormaient déjà. Il sourit, s'allongea un peu à l'écart et s'endormit.

Dimanche 04 décembre, 10h30.

Komui sorti de la douche en vitesse et manqua de tomber dans l'escalier.

-Grand-frère ! Fais attention ! Cria la voix de sa petite sœur, Lenalee.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et s'habilla du mieux qu'il pu.

-Je l'sent pas...je l'sent pas...répétait-il.

À 11h30, il avait rendez vous pour un entretient d'embauche. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de travail.

L'homme de trente quatre ans prépara toutes ses affaires.

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna. Il poussa un soupir, se dépêcha de descendre et ouvrit la porte.

C'était deux jeunes hommes. L'un était roux et borgne, l'autre, asiatique, avait de long cheveux longs.

-Ah ! Lavi ! Kanda ! Entrez. Lenalee m'a prévenue qu'elle vous avait invitée.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent. Komui les laissa seuls pour finir de se préparer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, ne sachant ni quoi faire ni où se mettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lenalee descendit pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Enfin ! Ils n'avaient plus l'air d'idiots à attendre bêtement.

-Désolée les garçons, j'étais en train de m'habiller.

Après s'être salués, ils réfléchirent ensembles à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils décidèrent qu'ils allaient décider à faire à manger puis, passeraient l'après midi devant la télévision. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour sortir...

Ils allèrent tous en cuisine.

Les garçons étaient très mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour la cuisine.

-Dis...t'as pas des pizza ? Se plaignit Lavi en pressentant les catastrophes qu'il allait probablement commettre.

-Euh...non...répondit la chinoise, gênée. Je suis désolée, mon frère a tout mangé.

-Quel chieur, Komui...râla Kanda.

Le dit frère arriva dans la cuisine.

-J'y vais ! À toutes !

Puis, sans crier gare, ils disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-C'est un cas quand même ton frère ! Ria Lavi.

Lenalee explosa de rire. Les deux adolescents durent se serrer les côtes tant ils riaient. Seul Kanda ne riait pas. Il était absorbé par son découpage de saumon.

Les deux autres se calmèrent. Lenalee commença à faire bouillir de l'eau tandis que Lavi aidait Kanda, qui était son meilleur ami, à découper la chair rose du poisson.

-Aïe...laissa échapper le japonais.

Lavi et Lenalee le regardèrent.

-Tu t'es coupé ? S'enquit le rouquin.

-non, ça va...le rassura Kanda.

-Allez ! Montre ! Fais pas l'enfant ! S'énerva Lenalee.

Elle saisit la main du japonais mais il n'y avait...rien.

-Tu vois, pas la peine de s'alarmer. Assura le japonais.

-Yu ! Tu m'as fait peur ! S'écria Lavi.

Lenalee cligna des yeux et lâcha son ami.

Étrange.

Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était blessé.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait sûrement rêvée...

Dimanche 04 décembre, 11h05.

Après plusieurs heures de marche difficile dans la neige, ils trouvèrent enfin une maison.

C'était une maison seule, au bord d'une route.

Un engin passa avec un énorme bruit.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda D45.

-Un camion. Répondit A97. Ils s'en servent pour se déplacer, d'après ce que j'ai lu.

F67 se retint de relever que le jeune homme parlait à la troisième personne. Il se promit de lui en demander la raison dès qu'ils se retrouveraient seuls.

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'habitat et frappèrent, hésitants, à la porte.

Un homme, maquillé comme un clown, leur ouvrit.

-Ah...moi qui vient de rentrer du travail...des jeunes perdus...se lamenta-t-il.

-Nous somme désolés de vous déranger mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller...nous sommes des...orphelins. Dit A97 en se souvenant du mot désignant ceux sans famille.

L'homme parut touché par leur détresse et les laissa entrer.

-C'est normal ce...maquillage ? Questionna B57.

-Oui, je suis clown dans un cirque. C'est mon travail.

Les adolescents se retinrent de demander ce qu'était un cirque. Ils savaient ce qu'était un clown mais un cirque...

-Au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Mana Walker. Se présenta-t-il. Enchanté.

**Suite au chapitre Quatre !**

**Reviews ? *.***

**Misaki.**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_**Merci à vos reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !**_

_**C'est avec joie que je vous présente le chapitre quatre de Numéro A97 !**_

_**Patientez encore un petit moment, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre que notre Yu et notre Allen vont enfin se rencontrer !**_

_**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**_

_**Note : J'ai inventée des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.**_

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Quatre.

Lundi 05 décembre 2011, 11h03.

Beaucoup de bruits venaient de la salle de sport du lycée D-Gray. Des bruits de ballons, des cris de joies, des injures, le bruit des baskets sur le sol...

Le cours de basket-ball avait commencé depuis une heure environ. Il y avait plusieurs sorte d'élèves.

Cinq groupes précisément.

Il y avait ceux qui faisaient semblant d'être malades pour ne pas faire le cours, ceux qui étaient réellement malades et qui lançaient des regards envieux aux autres élèves qui avaient la chance de pouvoir « jouer », ceux qui s'amusaient à jouer n'importe comment, ceux qui jouaient sérieusement et enfin, ceux qui jouaient en bavardant, pas vraiment concentré sur les différents matchs.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda et Chao Jî en faisaient parti. Lavi décrivait le physique de son homme idéal à Lenalee, soit un homme de grand, beau et con. Le rouquin aimait diriger son couple, lorsqu'il n'était pas célibataire. Il avait horreur d'être celui qui se laissait faire et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Lenalee écoutait son ami. Ça la faisait rire de parler de garçon avec un autre garçon. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais...

-Tu vois, en fait, il me faut un mec comme Yu mais en débile. Expliqua sérieusement le jeune homme.

À l'entente de son prénom, le japonais, qui était juste à côté, détourna le regard en faisant un « Tch », ce qui fit rire les deux amis.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau Kanda-sempai ! S'exclama Chao Jî.

Les trois autres adolescents se tournèrent vers le chinois qui les squattait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Ce dernier fixait Kanda, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le japonais se décala un peu plus, craigna t le monstre qui semblait fantasmer sur lui.

-N'y pense même pas. Lâcha le kendoka. C'est foutu d'avance.

Tous le monde étaient au courant que Chao Jî, bisexuel-nympho-pervers, draguait tout ceux qu'ils croisait. Une semaine auparavant, c'était après Lavi qu'il en avait.

-Tu vois, en gros, il me faut un type aussi beau que Yu et aussi idiot que Chao Jî...murmura Lavi à l'oreille de Lenalee.

Cette dernière ne pu se retenir de rire.

-Attention ! Cria une voix.

Quelqu'un avait lancé le ballon de basket en s'énervant. La balle fonça sur Lavi. Kanda le tira vers lui et le rouquin évita le ballon de justesse.

-Merci Yu ! Dit-il.

Mais, à peine avait-il remercié son ami, une barre métallique se détacha du plafond sans qu'on ne su pourquoi.

Elle atterrie sur le japonais. Plus précisément, elle se fracassa sur le bras du brun dans un bruit inquiétant.

Le garçon poussa un cri de douleur et tous les élèves de la salle se figèrent.

Lundi 05 décembre 2011, 12h00.

-Heureusement que vous étiez médecin avant...dit Lavi tandis que Komui finissait de mettre le bandage du japonais.

Kanda avait détourné le regard depuis longtemps et faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas regarder son bras.

-Kanda ? Ça va ? S'enquit Komui.

-Il a horreur de la vue du sang...expliqua Lenalee.

Lavi esquissa un sourire. Quand on voyait le kendoka, on était loin de s'imaginer qu'il était sensible.

Komui, lui, avait froncé les sourcils, songeur.

-Bon. Vous mangez ici et dans une heure, vous retournez au lycée. Annonça l'ancien médecin. Sauf toi Kanda. J'ai contacté ta famille, ils arriveront d'ici quelques minutes. Cette après midi, tu te repose. Ah ! Et j'allais oublier : Le bandage, tu le garde deux semaines.

-Youpie...ironisa le japonais.

-Yu ! La chance que t'as ! Tu vas être dispensé d'éducation physique ! S'écria Lavi.

-Si tu appelle ça une chance...soupira le brun.

Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour...

Lundi 12 décembre 2011, 13h30.

Cela faisait une semaine que Mana avait recueillit les dix adolescents et le jeune adulte.

Une autre personne les aurait déjà mit à la porte.

Probablement.

Mais lui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Comment pouvait-on rejeter de si gentilles personnes ? Comment pouvait-on les abandonner...une seconde fois ?

De leurs côtés, tous écoutaient et suivaient les conseils d'A97. Ils avaient décidés de se mêler aux humains. Et pour ce faire, rien de mieux que de se faire adopter. Mana, ne pouvant pas tous les garder, avait contacté des amis. L'ex-docteur Komui Lee avait refusé. Déjà qu'il ne savait, lui-même, pas se prendre en main...

Son ami, Marcius Link, avait accepté d'adopter l'un d'eux. Il songeait déjà à adopter un enfant... Anastasia et Edward Mikk avaient aussi acceptés pour l'un d'entre eux. La famille Kanda avait refusée. Bien que le père, Senji Kanda, voulait accepté, Nori, la mère, avait refusée. Elle devait déjà s'occuper de leur fils, Yu, ainsi que de leur fille, Sakura. Hélène Kamelot, mère célibataire, avait acceptée de prendre l'enfant le plus jeune. Enfin, son plus vieil ami, Bookman, avait accepté d'en recueillir quatre. Sa maison était grande et le vieil homme aimait par dessus tout aider les autres. Puis, Mana garderait quatre autres enfants avec lui.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là, Mana annonça la nouvelle. Les adolescent s'en réjouirent bien que d'un autre côté, ils s'inquiétaient de ceux qui devraient être seuls. Ainsi, il fut décidé que Tyki irait chez les Mikk, Howard irait chez Marius Link, Road irait chez Hélène Kamelot, Madarao, Tokusa, Davi et Jasdero iraient chez Bookman et Néah, Allen, Sheryl et Lulubell resteraient chez Mana. Les papiers d'adoptions étaient à présent officiels et ces « enfants » avaient à présent une « famille ». Le lendemain, tous découvriraient leur nouvelle vie.

Mardi 13 décembre 2011, 12h31.

-Lavi...ça va ? S'inquiéta Lenalee.

Le rouquin donnait de petits coups de baguette dans son bentô, l'air ailleurs.

-Oy ! Baka usagi ! L'appela Kanda.

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Questionna le japonais.

L'adolescent à la chevelure de feu répondit :

-Mon grand-père a décidé d'adopter quatre ados de mon âge...ils arriveront ce soir...je suis stressé.

Lenalee et Kanda échangèrent un regard. Leurs familles aussi avaient eu des propositions d'adoption.

-Tu es stresse ?

-Oui...soupira Lavi. À ce qu'il paraît, ce sont d'ancien sans- abris...avoir des gens comme ça chez moi...

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien...vu qu'ils n'ont jamais vécu comme nous (nda : s'il savait...XD), je me demande comment ils vont vivre ce changement...

Lenalee se mordilla la lèvre.

-Alors, en fait...tu t'inquiète pour eux ?

Le rouquin releva le visage et croisa le regard de la jeune fille.

-En fait...j'avais pensée que tu disait qu'ils allaient te déranger...enfin, tu vois...dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Elle fut surprise de voir un sourire illuminer le visage de son ami.

-C'est clair que s'ils découvraient ma collection de yaoi...mais sinon, non. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Kanda et Lanelee esquissèrent un sourire, rassurés.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de yaoi...

Lavi se baissa vers son sac, l'attrapa et sorti un manga.

-J'adore celui-ci ! Dit-il en brandissant un livre.

Sur la couverture, deux hommes était représentés. Autour d'eux...il y avait pleins de...sucettes.

-Euh...c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Lenalee, incertaine de réellement souhaiter savoir ce que c'était.

-C'est « Open 24 hours a day » ! s'écria Lavi comme un fan de yaoi, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs...

-Oui...et ?

-À ta place, je ne demanderai rien. Dit Kanda.

La chinoise se tourna vers le kendoka qui ait incroyablement rougit.

-Comment ça... ?

-Il m'a forcé à le lire...

-Forcé ? T'y vas un peu fort Yu ! Après tous, si tu n'as pas aimé ce manga, c'est uniquement à cause du coup de la sucette...

-Hein ? Demanda Lenalee qui était complètement perdue.

Kanda rougit de plus belle.

-Franchement...comme si j'avais pu accepter...siffla le kendoka.

-Oh...si ça se trouvent tu aurais aimé...

Lenalee en avait vraiment marre. Kanda détournait le regard rougissant et murmurant des injures tandis que Lavi, d'abord surprit, regardait à présent le japonais, un grand sourire -pervers?- aux lèvres.

Soudain, elle s'énerva de tous ces sous-entendus. Elle se leva et :

-Bon ! Vous m'expliquez ?

-Ben...commença Lavi.

-En fait...tenta Kanda.

-C'est mon ex...dirent les deux garçons en se montrant mutuellement du doidt.

Lenalee eu comme qui dirait...un bug.

-Depuis quand t'es gay Kanda ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Et puis...vous m'avez cachés ça ? Dit-elle, les yeux pétillants, laissant son esprit de yaoiste ressortir.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en coin. Tous deux souriaient. Lavi se demanda comment Kanda avait comprit qu'il souhaitait faire une bague à la jeune fille. Évidemment, il n'était jamais sorti avec Kanda, à son grand désarroi d'ailleurs...

Ils firent croire toute l'après midi à la jeune fille qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles puis, le soir, ils lui annoncèrent la réalité. Elle fut vraiment vexée. Lavi regarda Kanda. Dommage qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement sortis ensembles, le japonais était si beau...mais, après tous, il n'était pas homo...

Arrivé chez lui, Lavi fit la connaissance de ses nouveaux « frères » et les aidèrent à s'installer.

Le lendemain, il fallait qu'ils soient prêts pour leur premier jour au lycée.

Mercredi 14 décembre 2011, 08h01.

Lavi, Yu et Lenalee étaient déjà installés en classe.

-Deux de mes « frères » vont êtres dans notre classe. Annonça le rouquin, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Et au fait, ça s'est bien passé hier ? Ils sont sympa ? S'enquit Lenalee.

-Hum...fit distraitement Lavi...franchement, ils sont super sympa mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Kanda.

-Ils sont assez spéciales...répondit Lavi d'un ton mystérieux avant d'éclater de rire.

Ses deux amis haussèrent un sourcils, vaguement inquiets.

La deuxième sonnerie annonça le début du cours. Tous les élèves entrèrent et le professeur intima le silence.

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons quatre nouveaux élèves dans notre classe. Dit-il. Entrez ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des jeunes nouveaux.

Jasdero, David, Howard et Tyki entrèrent.

Ils firent face à la classe, prêts à se présenter et, Tyki croisa le regard de Lavi.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir.

**Suite au prochain chapitre.**

**Je suis vraiment étonnée par ce chapitre. À la fois, je suis fière car il me plaît énormément et, d'un autre côté, je me trouve nulle : il n'est pas vraiment long et je n'ai pas expliquée en détails l'adoption de nos jeunes héros...rha ! J'ai encore des progrès à faire !**

**Fin bref.**

**Sinon, pour ceux qui lise « Esprit Deux », je préfère vous rassurer, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fic qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Juste que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le nouveau chapitre (à savoir que je rigole comme une grosse débile toutes les deux secondes...ça ne vous rappelles rien ? Vraiment ? Réfléchissez...pensez au dernier chapitre de « Esprit »...ah ? Ça y est ? Vous vous en souvenez ? XD).**

**BON !**

**Sinon, en ce qui concerne « Numéro A97 », donc, au prochain chapitre, Kanda-choux va enfin faire la rencontre avec Allen-choux !**

**Dans le cinquième chapitre...c'était pas trop tôt ! Vous verrez, leur rencontre sera...magique x) mais peut-être pas dans le sens que vous croyez !**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Komui aura un rôle assez important ! =D**

**Voili, boilou !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 !**

**Reviews ? *.***

**Misaki.**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Merci à toutes les alertes story, à toutes les reviews et à toutes les favorite stories !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Naifu-Sasu :**** merci pour ta rewiexs ! =D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

**Nalys :**** Je suis heureuse que tu aime autant mon histoire ! Ne t'en fais pas, moi même je m'embrouille un peu avec les nombres...sauf pour Allen (A97) et Howard (B57) mais c'est vrai que parfois...MDR**

**Shigure-sensei :**** Lavi et Tyki ! Quel beau couple quand même:3 Tu vas pouvoir voir la rencontre yullen =D**

**Allent-kun-MelloK :**** Je te remercie pour tes quatre reviews =D Merci pour ton compliment sur mon imagination ! Et si tu savais ! J'ai déjà deux autres histoires dans ma tête ! Mais, étant donné que j'en écrit déjà trois en même temps, j'attends d'en finir au moins une sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir...x) Tu vas enfin assistée à la rencontre entre Yu et Allen :D**

**Résumé :** **Des scientifiques ont créés une nouvelle espèce. Dans quel but ? Yaoi à venir.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenlink, Lucki et Yullen.**

**Rating :** **T**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Voici le chapitre cinq de Numéro A97 !**

**_Enfin la rencontre entre Allen et Yu =D_**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Note : J'ai inventée des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Cinq.

Lundi 25 décembre 1995, 18h30.

-Reever...dans environs une heure, une « naissance » aura lieu.

L'australien regarda son ami, surprit. Il porta sa canette de coca à ses lèvres et bue deux petites gorgées.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Les calculs...c''est tout...

Reever hocha la tête.

-Et ?

-Je vais profiter que tous soit occupé pour m'évader.

Reever, qui venait de boire une nouvelle gorgée, recrache tous le soda tant il était surprit.

-_Quoi_ ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu m'as bien comprit. Je vais kidnapper C27 et partir loin d'ici.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Reever, les yeux rond.

-Je ne supporte plus qu'on me demande de travailler sur lui comme d'un cobaye. C'est encore un bébé ! Mais c'est un être humain bon sang !

-Ton travaille te rend fou...ce ne sont pas des êtres humains...tu sais à quoi ils sont destinés...c'est une grande avancée pour la science. Tenta Reever de le raisonner.

-Inutile d'essayer de m'arrêter, j'ai déjà tout mis en œuvre.

-Mais tu vas le tuer ! Rien ne dis qu'il supportera l'atmosphère de la terre comme les humains ! Tu vas le tuer !

-Pense ce que tu veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ria l'autre. Je trouverai bien quelque chose répondit le très jeune scientifique.

Ce jeune homme était un cerveau. À à peine dix-sept ans, il travaillait déjà avec les autres scientifiques. C'était le meilleur, l'élite malgré son très jeune âge.

-Tu vas me manquer...souffla Reever.

-Moi aussi...mais on se reverra !

-Quand ? Se plaignit l'australien.

-Un jour !

Puis, il parti, laissant Reevers seul, couvert de coca. Il soupira et se dépêcha de se changer. Si son ami avait raison, ce qui était plus que certain, dans moins d'une heure aurait lieu une « naissance ». Il ferai tout pour que tous les regards soient vers cette nouvelle « venue au monde » et ainsi aider le jeune scientifique à s'évader.

Mardi 13 décembre 2011, 19h51.

Jamais Mana Walker ne s'était sentit, à la fois, aussi heureux et mal à l'aise.

Voilà une heure que Howard, Madarao, Tokusa, David, Jasdero, Road et Tyki étaient partis dans leur nouvelle famille. Seuls restaient Néah, Allen, Sheryl et Lulubell.

Il était heureux. Après tout, il aimait rendre service et il avait enfin une famille.

Une famille.

Il y songea un instant, ne sachant pas s'il devait appeler ça une famille.

Certes, à présent, ils étaient sous sa protection et étaient reconnus officiellement comme étant ses « enfants ». Mais, Mana n'imaginait vraiment pas que les adolescents étaient comme...ça.

Il en avait pourtant déjà entendu parlé ! Il y en avaient qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, d'autre qui étaient sage mais aucun n'était aussi calme !

Là, il était assis dans le salon sur un canapé. En face de lui, ses quatre « enfants » étaient assis sur un autre canapé et fixaient Mana dans l'attente de quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Il n'en savait rien.

-Bon, eh bien, vous êtes prêt pour commencer les cours demain ? Demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Néah, Allen et Lulubell hochèrent la tête. Sheryl, lui, savait qu'il n'irait pas à l'endroit qui portait le nom de « lycée » mais qu'il aiderait Mana dans son cirque.

Voyant qu'ils ne diraient rien, Mana, déprimé, poussa un profond soupire et se leva.

-Bon, eh bien, je vais préparer à manger...

Arrivé à la cuisine, il commença sa cuisine.

Les quatre nouveaux se regardèrent.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs A97...il y a un problème ? Demanda Néah.

-Appelle moi Allen, nous ne somme plus...là-bas...

Néah hocha la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Lulubell, on dirait que tu veux dire quelque chose depuis que nous en sommes sortis...

Allen hocha la tête. Il regarda ses amis, hésita un instants puis, souffla :

-Vous n'avez rien remarqués?

Les trois autres se regardèrent, interloqués.

-Remarqué quoi ? Demanda Sheryl, légèrement inquiet.

-Bon...Pour vous expliqué, lorsque l'on s'est enfui, avec B57...je veux dire Howard..nous sommes parti cherché Alma...

-Oui...et ?

-Eh bien, il n'avait plus rien d'humain...c'était un monstre...il avait des crocs énormes et était devenus incontrôlable...

Les trois autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Bha putain...il dois y avoir beaucoup de personnes pour surveiller les gens dans ce monde...s'ils devenaient tous incontrôlables...murmura Lulubell.

Néah et Sheryl acquiescèrent.

-C'est là que vous ne comprenez pas. Intervint Allen.

Les autres l'interrogèrent du regards.

-Il n'y a personne pour ce genre de chose, ici.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Sheryl, scandalisé. Ils sont complètement malades !

-Sheryl...réfléchit deux minutes...soupira Allen. Les personnes qui nous arrêtaient quand l'un d'entre nous devient incontrôlable, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est évident ! Un humain ! Pourquoi cette qu-...

Sheryl s'arrêta soudain de parler, ayant comprit où voulait en venir le blandin.

-Non...c'est impossible...souffla-t-il, paniqué.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en cœur Néah et Lulubell.

-Jamais ceux qui nous arrête deviennent incontrôlables. Il n'y a que nous. Et, ici, il n'y en a pas. Ce sont tous des humains...

-Et ? Questionna Néah, espérant ne pas avoir comprit.

-Eh bien...par exemple Mana : il n'a aucun signe comme nous en avons et ne semble pas avoir les mêmes « dons » que nous avons eu. Les humains sont tous égaux.

-Alors...s'étrangla Lulubell.

-Nous ne sommes pas humains...termina Néah.

-En effet, ceux qui s'occupaient de nous nous on créés.

-Mais dans quel but ? Interrogea Sheryl, plus pâle que jamais.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Mercredi 14 décembre 2011, 08h02.

Lavi fixait Tyki de son regard vert.

Il venait tout simplement de...flasher...

Le premier, un jeune homme au look assez extraverti et au cheveux noir se présenta :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle David Bookman et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lavi qui se mit instantanément à rougir. Personne ne se doutait qu'il avait un frère. En même temps, ils étaient « frère » depuis même pas quelques jours...

Le second, qui ressemblait beaucoup au premier mais avec de long cheveux blond, s'avança.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasdero Bookman, je suis le frère jumeau de David et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Encore des murmure. Lavi se prit la tête dans ses mains...C'était pas possible ! On allait le rendre fou !

Le troisième s'avança.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Howard Link et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Quelques élèves haussèrent un sourcil.

Puis, le dernier se présenta. Lavi le dévorait du regard :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tyki Mikk et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Tous les élèves avaient remarqués, qu'étrangement, les quatre garçons s'étaient présentés de la même manière, comme s'ils avaient appris un texte par cœur et qu'ils ne faisaient que réciter. Mais Lavi n'en avait que faire. Tyki avait tourné son regard vers lui et Lavi se senti aspiré dans le regard doré de l'adolescent. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Ses long cheveux brun ramenés en une queue de cheval, il était tous simplement surprit Les quatre garçons avaient une longue frange. Tyki fixa le roux du regard et sentit un long frisson le saisir. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de cet étrange émotion qui venait de l'assaillir et ils prirent tous place.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas l'air con...commenta Lenalee, un sourire moqueur en coin en faisant rappeler à Lavi qu'il cherchait quelqu'un de beau et d'idiot.

-Mmh...je crois que je pourrais bien faire une exception ! Répondit Lavi, un sourire en coin.

Cependant, lorsque Tyki tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui et qu'ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Lavi rata un battement, il déglutit et perdit son sourire.

Mercredi 14 décembre 2011, 10h00.

C'était la récréation. Yu, Lavi et Lenalee étaient ensembles et regardaient en direction des quatres nouveau.

-Apparemment, il y a eu dix nouveau aujourd'hui...les informa Lenalee.

-Tant que ça ? S'exclama Lavi, surprit.

-Mmh.

Le rouquin se tourna à nouveau, fixant une fois de plus Tyki.

Il poussa un long soupire qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.

-Vas lui parler...lui dit Kanda, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Pas envie...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lenalee, surprise.

-Regarde...tous les nouveaux traînent ensembles...commenta Lavi en changeant de sujet.

En effet, ils étaient dix. David, Jasdero, Howard et Tyki étaient accompagnés par deux garçons qui semblaient être un peu plus âgés et par deux autres garçons plus jeune et deux filles qui semblaient être en secondes.

Le regard de Lavi passa sur tous ces nouveaux. Chacun regardait les autres élèves comme s'ils étaient différents.

-Bon, on va les voir. Dit Lavi en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Les trois amis s'avancèrent.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Qu'on vous montre l'ensemble du lycée ? Demanda poliment Lavi en arrivant face aux nouveaux.

Tyki se tourna vers lui et Lavi se sentit défaillir.

-Non, c'est bon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Répondit une vois irritée.

Les trois amis regardèrent l'adolescent qui venait de parler.

C'était un adolescent plus jeune qu'eux à la chevelure blanche.

Lorsque Kanda le vit, il eu un sursaut. Le jeune homme avait une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche allant jusqu'au sommet du crâne. Cependant, il ne pu laisser son regard sur le blandin. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui et il se sentit très mal à l'aise.

-Allen a raison. Intervint Howard qui était dans leur classe.

-Vous vous connaissez tous ? Demanda Lenalee d'une voix assurée.

Les nouveaux se regardèrent entre eux, méfiants.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux court brun.

Lenalee esquissa un petit sourire, pas du tout intimidée :

-Simple curiosité !

Road ne bougea pas un instant puis, sans prévenir, sauta dans les bras de la chinoise.

Cette dernière, eu un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça.

-Pourquoi elle fait ça... ? Demanda Tyki à Allen d'un murmure.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait sympathiser avec les humains mais elle en fait un peu trop là...soupira Allen.

Lavi, qui avait aussi bien perçut l'échange entre les deux hommes que Kanda, plissa les yeux, légèrement jaloux. Les deux garçons semblaient bien se connaître.

-Je sens qu'on va être amies ! S'exclama Road, au grand désarroi d'Allen.

Lenalee rit un instant, surprenant l'assemblée.

-Oui, j'espère bien.

Allen poussa un long soupire, soulagé. Vraisemblablement, les humains n'étaient pas aussi méfiants qu'il le pensait. Il releva le regard vers Kanda. L'asiatique le fixait de ses yeux sombres.

Kanda n'avait toujours pas vraiment digéré la manière dont Allen leur avait répondu quand ils avaient proposés leur aide. De plus, il y avait quelque chose chez cet adolescent qui lui semblait dangereux...Les autres nouveaux aussi ne semblaient pas net mais le blandin avait quelque chose en plus...quelque chose d'effrayant.

Allen s'avança vers lui et se présenta en tendant la main :

-Je suis Allen Walker, j'ai bientôt seize ans et je suis en seconde. Se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Kanda regarda un instant sa main. Il avança doucement la sienne, mais, au moment où il toucha les doigts d'Allen, une image lui vint en esprit.

Du sang.

Du sang partout.

Il sursauta et croisa le regard bleu d'Allen.

Des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues.

-E-Enchanté, moi, c'est Y-Yu Kanda... dit-il en saisissant la main d'Allen.

Mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut pire.

L'image était baignée de sang. Des cadavres, partout.

Il se dégagea de la main du blandin et détourna le regard.

-Kanda ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Lavi.

Lenalee regarda Kanda puis elle regarda Allen qui semblait choqué et perdu dans ses pensées.

-Allen, je m'appelle Lenalee se présenta la jeune fille en regardant le blandin.

Ce dernier leva vers elle des yeux mi perdus mi concentrés. Lenalee se décida à demander si quelque chose n'allait pas :

-Qu...

La sonnerie retentit, au grand soulagement d'Allen et des autres nouveaux. Ils partirent tous rejoindre leur salle de classe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Néah.

Allen le regarda et chercha ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas...je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bizarre...cet humain...

Il secoua la tête. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je lui ai serré la main, j'ai immédiatement pensé à notre évasion. Tu sais, quand nous avons tués...

-Je vois...grimaça le brun.

-Et...quand j'ai pensé à ça...il a réagit vraiment bizarrement...

-Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça...lui conseilla Néah. Si ça se trouve, ça n'a rien à voir...

-Tu as raison...soupira Allen.

Il tourna un peu le tête et vit au loin Kanda accompagné de Lavi et Lenalee. L'asiatique tourna le visage et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Pendant une longue minute, aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis, ils rentrèrent en cours.

**Suite au prochain chapitre =D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**Faites-moi part de vos impressions !**

**Misaki.**


	6. Chapitre Six

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ayahne :**** Oui ! Et ça sera d'autant plus mystérieux dans ce chapitre...x)**

**Nalys :**** Le Tyki/Lavi va évoluer dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer !**

**Naifu-Sasu :**** Ton commentaire m'a fait rire ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, Allen et Kanda vont beaucoup se disputer...x)**

**Estelle Uzumaki :**** Je sais que ça a mis un peu de temps mais voilà enfin la suite...j'espère que tu trouvera ce chapitre aussi super que les précédents =D**

**Hina-Pyon :**** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ton pseudo me fait penser à « Pon Pon Pon »...ok, je me tais xD Nan mais si tu ne connais pas cette chanson, va l'écouter ! Elle est trop bien x) Bref, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise =D**

**Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Ce qu'il y a entre Allen et Kanda...hum...le mystère risque de s'épaissir encore avec le temps...mais tu verra au moment venus =D J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ! Et tu remarquera qu'il n'y a pas que Lavi qui est amoureux...x)**

**Joshuwa :**** Je suis heureuse que tu ai adoré =) Je ferai attentions aux fautes, promis ! (en fait, le truc, c'est que à l'écrit, je n'en fait aucune mais sur l'ordinateur, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'en fais pas mal O.O mais j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes...:/)**

**Shigure-sensei :**** merci pour ta reviews ^^**

**Tacitamura :**** Oui, tu pourra lire la suite un jour, et le jour est venu muhahahaha =D**

**sakura-okasan :**** je suis super heureuse de voir que cette fic plaît autant =D**

**Résumé :** **Des scientifiques ont créés une nouvelle espèce. Dans quel but ? Yaoi à venir.**

**Couple(s) :** **Lenlink, Lucki et Yullen.**

**Rating :** **T**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Voici le chapitre six de Numéro A97 !**

**Note : J'ai inventée des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.**

**Aussi, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai pris mais j'ai de bonnes excuses. En même temps d'écrire cette fiction, j'en ai deux autres qui sont « Esprit Deux » et « Changement »...et encore, ce n'est pas que ça ! Car, j'ai déjà une superbe histoire dans la tête que je m'efforce de ne pas écrire maintenant car sinon, après...je ne m'en sortirai pas...en plus, j'ai le bac blanc et d'autres exam '...bref, je ne vais pas non plus vous raconter toute ma vie qui ne vous intéresse probablement pas xD Place à ce chapitre qui, vous le remarquerez j'espère, est plus long que les précédent ! =D**

**Et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes...:/**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Six.

Lundi 25 décembre 1995, 19h27.  
>« Numéro A97 a bougé. Je répète : numéro A97 a bougé. »<p>

Le scientifique se figea.

Tous se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu.

Environs une heure auparavant, il avait parlé à Reever et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il songea un instant à l'australien qui devait être très étonné d'entendre la voix mécanique répéter inlassablement qu'une naissance était imminente. Un léger sourire illumina son visage mais ce sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Il devait agir. Et vite. Sinon, tout tomberai à l'eau.

_« Mais tu vas le tuer ! Rien ne dis qu'il supportera l'atmosphère de la terre comme les humains ! Tu vas le tuer ! »_

Les paroles de son ami lui revinrent en mémoire. Après tout, le blond avait eu raison. Si C27 ne supportait pas l'atmosphère terrestre...que ferai-t-il ?

Il était conscient qu'il risquait de le tuer. Mais, l'envie de sauver cet..._enfant_...de ce futur sanglant qui l'attendait était plus forte que tout.

Mais...prenait-il la bonne décision ?

Il commençait à en douter. C'était un véritable dilemme. Devait-il empêcher C27 de connaître un tel avenir ? Ou bien devait-il risquer de le tuer en le kidnappant ?

Il cessa ses sombres pensées.

De toutes manières, il était maintenant trop tard.

Il regarda l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

Depuis quand était-il attaché à...cette chose ?

Comment un travail comme celui-ci l'avait changé ?

Lui qui avant était en accord avec ce que prévoyait Luberrier et tous ses autres collègues...voilà qu'il les trahissait. Et pourquoi ? Pour sauver la vie d'un être qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

Peut-être avait-il tord.

Peut-être qu'il allait faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il se rappelait encore la rencontre qui l'avait liée lui et C27.

C'était à la naissance même de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, son regard s'était plongé dans les yeux du jeune scientifique, comme s'il cherchait à lui parler.

À peine né, il semblait déjà avoir une intelligence hors du commun.

Alors, le jeune scientifique avait du s'en occuper personnellement.

Ces créatures devaient être des monstres.

Elles avaient été crées dans cet unique but.

Pourtant, C27 était calme. Si calme qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé...

Tous les autres nouveaux nés avaient déjà parlé mais lui...lorsqu'on lui posait une question, il répondait d'un hochement de tête ou par des gestes. Apparemment, il comprenait tout parfaitement. Mais il n'émettait aucun son. Était-il muet ? Ou alors...n'éprouvait-il pas le besoin ou la nécessité de parler ?

Le scientifique n'en savait rien.

L'enfant remua encore une fois, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 19h40.

-Merde...jura-t-il.

Il avait déjà trop tardé.

Il jeta de furtifs coups d'œils de tous côtés et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la seule sortie qu'il avait trouvé.

Seulement, une personne passa à vive allure, le faisant se stopper.

C'était un vieux scientifique avec qui il avait déjà parlé et qui tenait, lui aussi, un spécimen dans ses bras.

Le jeune scientifique écarquilla les yeux et sorti de sa cachette.

-Hey ! Vous !

L'homme se tourna en sursauta, complètement affolé.

-Vous aussi vous... ?

Le vieil homme le détailla du regard.

-Tu compte le kidnapper ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune scientifique acquiesça et regarda l'enfant qui était dans les bras de l'autre scientifique et ne pu se retenir de pousser un petit cri de surprise.

-Mais...mais...c'est A05 !

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dites-moi pourquoi vous faite la même chose que moi pour C27 et je vous répondrais.

Le jeune scientifique grimaça. Comment avouer qu'il s'était attaché à cet « enfant » ?

-Je vois...soupira le vieux scientifique. Ne pensez pas être le seul à avoir des sentiments..si j'ai décider de m'enfuir avec A05, c'est tous simplement parce que Luberrier a ordonner de tuer tous les A...Il ne se rendra même pas compte que celui-ci manque...

Le jeune scientifique sentit la tristesse au travers les paroles de l'homme. Aussi, il fut soulager de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à éprouver de la pitié et à essayer d'aider ces jeunes créatures.

-Suivez-moi, j'ai de la famille dehors.

-Moi aussi...souffla le plus jeune.

-Oui, mais je doute qu'ils accepte que vous reveniez avec un enfant...n'est-ce pas ? Ensembles, nous allons trouver un logement pour ces deux là. Affirma-t-il en montrant du menton les deux endormis.

Le jeune scientifique hocha la tête.

-Vite, dépêchons nous.

Il suivit le vieil homme de science qui se dirigeait vers la sortie qu'il avait voulu emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Si tous allait bien, ils seraient dehors avant 23h00.

Et là, seulement à cet instant, il pourrait savoir si C27 supportait l'air ou pas.

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 06h10.

Voilà bientôt deux mois que Néah, Allen, Lulubell et Sheryl vivaient chez Mana Walker.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'homme trouvait les adolescents vraiment étranges.

Après tout, quel adolescent ne connaissait ni noël ni le jour de l'an ?

Certes, ils pouvaient être des orphelins...mais n'avoir jamais entendu de ça, quand même...

Mana se rappelait exactement le jour de noël qu'il avait passé avec ses « enfants ». Lorsqu'il leur avait donné leurs cadeaux en leur souhaitant un « joyeux noël », ses « enfants » s'étaient regardés, surprit entre eux...puis, ils avaient demandés ce que c'était. Bon, jusque là, ça pouvait aller à peu prêt...cependant, par la suite, ils n'avaient cessés de faire des recherches sur noël et sur le jour de l'an.

Puis, Allen, qui avait finit ses recherches en premier, s'était plantés face aux autres qui s'affairaient sur d'autre recherches : Néah sur le nouvel an, Lulubell sur la casserole et Sheryl sur la neige qu'il cherchait à tout prix à créer...

Et, le blandin avait débiter à une vitesse quasi surhumaine :

-Noëlest une fête chrétienne qui célèbre chaque année la naissance de Jésus de Nazareth, appelée Nativité, fixée au jour du vingt-cinq décembre, comme moi, dans les calendriers grégorien et julien, c'est-à-dire le 7 janvier du calendrier grégorien, par la plupart des églises. À l'origine, il existait à la même date une fête païenne qui marque, sous sous plusieurs formes différentes, le solstice d'hiver. De nos jours, Noël a un aspect largement profane. Elle est devenue un moment de l'année célébré aussi par des non-croyants. Cette fête est caractérisée par un regroupement des cellules familiales autour d'un repas et d'un échange de cadeaux, particulièrement, mais pas uniquement, à destination des enfants, qui dans plusieurs pays occidentaux associent ces cadeaux au personnage du Père Noël.

Mana n'avait pas bougé, complètement choqué de la mine sérieuse qu'avait l'adolescent en expliquant noël à ses compagnons, tous aussi sérieux. Après quoi, Néah avait voulu chercher qui était le père noël. Sheryl était toujours sur la neige mais s'intéressait aussi à ce Jésus dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Il avait déjà entendu et vu des chanteurs, des acteurs ou des mannequins à la télé mais jamais il n'avait entendu ce nom ! Tant qu'à Lulubell...elle restait fasciné par la casserole et apprit de nombreuses choses, bien qu'inutiles aux yeux de Mana et très importantes pour elle, comme par exemple que le nom « casserole » était un diminutif d'un mot français ancien « casse » qui désignait une grande cuillère.

Bref.

Mana en apprenait de plus en plus, de jour en jour et commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur la santé mentale de ses protégés.

C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il regardait ce matin là les trois adolescents et le jeune adulte manger en silence. Les lycéens relisaient lentement leurs cours et Néah était en pleine réflexion sur sa cuillère. Lulubell, elle, était gênée par la présence de la casserole sur la table qui lui empêchait de réviser ses mathématiques. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'objet d'un air menaçant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange animal dont elle savait tout et dont elle préméditait l'attaque.

Lorsqu'il fut 06h55, les adolescents prirent leurs affaires et partirent en embrassant leur « père » sur la joue. Mana était toujours touché par l'affection dont ses « enfants » faisaient preuve envers lui. Bien que ces anciens sans abris semblaient vraiment étranges, il était certain qu'ils adoraient Mana comme leur véritable père. Et le clown était vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle vie qui lui était offerte.

Il regarda Sheryl, toujours imprégné dans sa réflexion et sourit. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient encore avoir du travail dans le cirque...

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 10h51.

-Lenny-sama ! S'écria une voix.

La femme sursauta et se tourna vers le scientifique qui l'avait appelé.

-Oui Johnny ?

-Je crois avoir trouver quelque chose d'intéressant...répondit-il d'une voix faible en pointant son doigts vers une ruisseau gelé.

Reever jeta un regard angoissé à l'endroit désigné par le scientifique aux lunettes et retint un hoquet de surprise.

La femme scientifique s'avança doucement, faisant crisser la neige sous ses bottes en cuir.

Elle se baissa légèrement et gratta la neige et la glace pour ramasser onze petits bouts métalliques, les boucles d'oreilles et puces des « enfants ».

-À en croire la quantité de neige et de glace qui les recouvrait...commença Johnny.

-Ils ont du les sortir dès qu'ils se sont enfuit. Termina Lenny d'une voix glaciale.

Le visage de A97 lui revint en mémoire et elle secoua la tête. Comment avait-il pu mener une aussi grande rebellions ? Jamais ils ne s'y étaient attendu...Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

C'était elle qui l'avait, d'une certaine manière, éduqué. Elle était attaché à lui depuis qu'il était né.

Est-ce que tous les scientifiques pensaient cela ?

Probablement non.

Elle ne devait surtout pas montrer son inquiétude et sa tristesse aux autres.

Elle devait rester le plus neutre possible.

Tous ce qu'elle devait faire à présent, c'était retrouver les onze qui s'étaient enfuit et les ramener. Alors, Luberrier déciderai de leur sort.

Soit il les laisserai en vie pour faire des expériences sur eux.

Soit il les tuerait.

Soit...il les forcerait à rejoindre les autres pour accomplir la mission pour laquelle ils avait été...crées.

La femme sentit son cœur se serrer à ses pensées.

Elle se leva et fit face aux scientifiques qui étaient présent.

-Écoutez, nous allons les retrouver. Ne vous en faite pas, tout vos efforts n'ont pas été vain. Maintenant que C30 a été supprimé, nous savons tous que la perte d'un d'entre eux représente un travail long et fatiguant perdu. Vous savez tous ce que vos collègues font dans les laboratoires. Avec les gènes restantes de C30, ils vont bientôt mettre au monde un tout nouveau genre qui naîtra directement sous la forme d'un « enfant » utilisable. Ce sera le G01. Ne vous découragez pas, car cette nouvelle expérience nous sera probablement d'une grande aide pour retrouver A97, B57, B10, B92, D45, D8, E257, E258, F12, F90 et F67. Nous les retrouverons. N'ayez aucun doute là-dessus.

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Quels montres... » pensa Lenny.

« Et dire que je fais exactement comme eux...je suis vraiment pathétique. »

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 12h40.

Tous les adolescents du petit groupe avaient finit de manger à la cantine. Ils s'étaient retrouvés en haut du toit du lycée malgré le froid de février. Tous, durant le dernier mois, s'étaient liés d'amitié avec Yu, Lavi et Lenalee. Enfin tous...pas tellement.

Dès qu'Allen et Kanda se parlait, c'était uniquement pour se disputer. Il était claire que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas du tout.

Lenalee s'entendait à merveille avec Allen, Néah, Lulubell, Road, Link et Madarao. Lavi, lui, s'entendait avec tous le monde. Après tout, il était très sociable. Cependant, dès que le roux se retrouvait seul avec Tyki, l'un des deux partait, gêné.

Il était certain qu'il était fou amoureux du brun. Mais...comment se déclarer ?

Il s'entendait aussi très bien avec Allen.

Deux semaines plus tôt, il était en train de fumer à la sortie du lycée. Allen, David, Jasdero et Tyki étaient venus l'y retrouver et avaient essayer de fumer. Lavi se souvint que ça avait était hilarant de voir les quatre garçons prendre un air sérieux tout en toussant le plus discrètement possible, même s'ils étaient à deux doigts d'étouffer. Depuis, dès qu'ils avaient un temps ensembles, ils fumaient tous les cinq ensembles, au grand désarroi de Kanda qui, ne supportant pas Allen, préférait fumer seul dans son coin, sauf quand Lenalee avait la gentillesse de lui tenir compagnie.

C'est exactement comme cela que ce passa cette journée.

Allen, les jumeaux frères adoptifs de Lavi, Lavi lui-même et Tyki fumaient en riant aux blagues du roux.

Kanda fulminait seul dans son coin, se sentant vraiment délaissé par son meilleur ami depuis que ces tarés étaient entrés dans sa vie.

Il prit une longue bouffée et recracha doucement la fumer en grimaçant.

-Comment ça se fait que tu déteste Allen ? Demanda Lenalee qui était à ses côtés. Je ne comprend pas, il est super gentil...

Kanda haussa les épaules.

-Pas avec moi en tous cas. De toute manière, je ne le supporte pas. Il m'énerve.

Il repensa à la rencontre qu'il avait eu avec l'adolescent. Le blandin n'avait pas vraiment était méchant ni agressif à son égard mais...il y avait eu ces images...ces images sanglantes.

Le japonais ne savait vraiment pas d'où ça venait mais il était angoissé à ce que ça pouvait être.

De loin, il regarda l'adolescent à la chevelure blanche.

Allen était vraiment étrange.

De taille plus petite que lui, il était aussi un peu plus maigre.

Ses yeux bleu étaient les plus beau que Kanda n'avait jamais vu. Ils étaient aussi bleu que le ciel...aussi bleu que l'océan...il détestait ces yeux. Car, dès qu'il croisait le regard bleuté, il avait l'impression d'être aspiré à l'intérieure de ce bleu profond et de ne pas pouvoir s'en échapper.

Le visage d'Allen était fin. Et, il y avait cette étrange marque sur le côté gauche du blandin...Au début, il avait cru que c'était une cicatrice. Mais ça n'en était rien. Qu'était-ce ? Il avait tant envie de le demander à Allen lui-même, d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Et cette chevelure si blanche lui rappelait la neige et il était persuadé que s'il y glissait ses doigts, ces cheveux blanc serait plus doux que tous ce qu'il aurait touché.

Il arrêta soudain de respirer.

Lavi, son meilleur ami, venait de faire le geste qu'il avait tant envie de faire.

Le rouquin avait poser sa main sur la tête d'Allen et luis caressait les cheveux gentiment en riant.

Tous riaient d'ailleurs.

-Kanda, ça va ? S'enquit Lenalee.

Le japonais sursauta et se tourna vers la chinoise dont il avait oublier la présence.

Il remarqua que ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses ongles étaient rentrés dans sa peau et vit que son amie le regardait avec des yeux amusés.

-T'es tous rouge...souffla-t-elle.

-QUOI ? Rugit-il en se levant.

La jeune Lee ria doucement.

-Tu dis qu'il t'énerve et que tu ne le supporte pas mais moi, je crois que c'est autre chose...annonça-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? S'énerva le japonais.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'adolescente devint beaucoup plus sérieux.

-Moi, je crois que tu es amoureux.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un vent encore plus glacial que le froid dans lequel ils étaient.

Qu'avait-elle dit ?

Lui ?

Amoureux ?

D'Allen ?

-N'importe quoi ! Cracha-t-il.

Lenalee soupira.

-Pourtant, j'ai bien vu que tu es jaloux de Lavi. Jaloux parce qu'il l'a..._touché_.

S'en fut trop pour le brun. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Lenalee. Après tous, lui aussi était un peu perdu par ce qui venait d'arriver...

D'un geste rageur, il prit ses affaires et prit le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui. Après tous, ses cours étaient finis...

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 13h03.

David et Jasdero venaient de partir pour leur cours d'art plastiques qu'ils avaient l'après midi.

Lavi se retrouva ainsi seul avec Allen et Tyki et il ne cessait en regarder discrètement le brun.

Allen, de son côté, fixait Lavi d'un air intrigué.

Le rouquin se tourna vers lui et surprit l'étrange regard de son ami.

-Dis, Lavi, pourquoi tu as un cache œil à ton œil droit ? Demanda le blandin.

Lavi ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle question.

-Eh bien...j'aimerai éviter d'en parler...c'est des souvenirs douloureux à vrai dire...dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

Il sentait qu'Allen faisait tout pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et le rouquin prit soin à ce que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Mais le regard bleu d'Allen était vraiment insistant. Lavi se mit à espérer que quelque chose, quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

« Pitier ! » pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-Allen !

Lavi sursauta et sourit en voyant Lenalee et Road s'avancer vers lui.

-Oui ? Répondit le blandin en faisant face aux deux filles, libérant Lavi de son regard.

-On essaye de réviser les mathématiques mais...rien à faire...gémit Lenalee.

-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Kanda ? Demanda Allen sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Lenalee ouvrit de grand yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'Allen lui pose cette question.

-Eh bien...il vient de partir...

-Yu est parti ? Demanda Lavi, étonné que son meilleur ami ne l'ai pas attendu.

Bon, c'était vrai qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensembles mais quand même...

Le rouquin s'en voulut soudain. Il était complètement en train de délaisser son meilleur ami. Il fallait absolument qui aille le voir chez lui !

-Bon, eh bien, je veux bien vous aider...répondit Allen. À plus ! Lança-t-il à l'attention des deux autres garçons avant de partir avec les filles, laissant Lavi seul avec ses inquiétudes avec Tyki.

Le rouquin, se rendant compte de la situation, ne savait pas du tout comment réagir.

Il se tourna lentement vers Tyki, rougissant à vu d'oeil.

-B-Bon...bégaya-t-il. Je vais y aller moi...

-Ok. Répondit tout simplement Tyki.

Comment ça « ok » ?

Lavi n'en revenait pas. Tyki ne disait jamais rien d'autre !

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Oui. Il devait aller rejoindre son meilleur ami. Mais, avant, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers le brun, hésitant.

Ce dernier le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard.

-Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y...

Les lèvres du roux se posèrent doucement sur celles de Tyki.

Puis, sans prévenir, Lavi s'enfuit.

Tyki resta de longues minutes sans bouger.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Qu'était la signification de ce geste ?

Il n'en savait strictement rien !

Il commençait à être complètement affolé.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes et il y posa ses mains froide en tentant de se calmer.

Il devait savoir ce que signifiait ce geste pour les humains.

Il devait absolument le savoir.

Il sentait que c'était important.

Mais...une autre question s'imposa à son esprit...

Pourquoi avait-il tant aimer ?

De son côté, Lavi courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

Il l'avait fait.

Enfin !

Il se dépêcha d'aller chez Kanda, retrouver son meilleur ami. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit le doux baiser qu'il avait donné au brun...

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 13h30.

-Tiens, c'est pas Lavi qui court là ? Demanda Road en voyant le roux courir dans la neige par la vitre du cdi.

-Ah oui...répondit Lenalee tout aussi étonnée. Je me demande ce qu'il a...fit-elle, rêveuse.

Allen, la tête reposant nonchalamment sur la paume de sa main, regarda calmement la silhouette de l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu disparaître au loin.

Il repensa au visage du roux et au semblant de conversation qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt.

Il avait _adoré _la manière dont avait réagit Lavi à sa question.

Décidément, on ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher...

Allen finissait par tout savoir. Aussi, Lavi n'avait pas vraiment était discret et Allen avait clairement entendu les battements du cœur du roux accélérer à l'entente de sa question.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage d'A97.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le petit secret de Lavi...

**Suite au chapitre sept !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir =D**

**Passez une bonne journée !**

**Misaki.**


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Voici le chapitre sept de Numéro A97 !**

**Note : ****J'ai inventée des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.**

**Et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes...:/**

**Aussi, je dois vous avertir que, dorénavant, je répondrais aux reviews par MP (sauf pour ceux qui sont anonymes).**

_**AUSSI : JE NE PREND PAS EN CHARGE LES PERSONNES QUI RISQUENT DE MOURIR DE FOUS RIRES DANS CE CHAPITRE ! (vous voilà prévenus...)**_

_**Rating : M**_

[Je fais de nombreux efforts pour améliorer mon style d'écriture donc j'espère que ça sera mieux que tous ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ^ŵ^]

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Sept.

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 13h48.

Tyki ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il porta la main à son visage et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Il descendit sa main doucement sur son torse et constata avec étonnement que son cœur battait la chamade.

Que signifiait tous cela ?

Il était déboussolé.

Lavi avait...joint leurs lèvres ?

Pourquoi ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Mais alors...pourquoi Tyki avait-il aimé ?

Pourquoi voulait-il à tous prix recommencer ?

Pourquoi voulait-il une fois encore sentir les lèvres du roux sur les siennes... ?

« Mon Dieu ! Venir dans le monde des humains m'aurait rendu fou... ? » se demanda-t-il.

Il devait impérativement savoir ce que ce geste voulait dire.

Mais...à qui le demander ?

Il sorti son portable, qu'il avait eu dès son premier soir dans sa famille d'accueil, de sa poche et regarda parmi ses contacts qui pourrait l'aider.

Il s'arrêta sur le nom de Madarao.

Non.

Mauvaise idée.

Il ne pouvait appeler ni Madarao, ni David, ni Jasdero, ni Tokusa.

Tous simplement car ils étaient à présent les « frères » de Lavi.

Il soupira.

Peut-être Link ?

Non.

Le blond ne semblait pas en forme depuis un certain temps et ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Lenalee. D'ailleurs, Tyki se demandait pourquoi Link passait son temps à relooker la jeune fille. Il ne voyait pas en quoi elle était bizarre...elle semblait parfaitement constituée...

Il se promit de demander plus tard à son ami la raison de son comportement.*

Ensuite, il y avait...Road.

Alors là, non.

Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

La jeune fille serait capable de le taquiner et ça, il n'en avait pas envie.

Surtout pas à cet instant.

Il ne lui restait plus que d'appeler Néah, Allen, Sheryl ou Lulubell.

Mais, dans le lot, seule Lulubell pourrait véritablement l'aider. Il ne souhaitait pas déranger Allen et Néah qu'il considérait comme leur leader et leur sous leader respectif pour une broutille.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'empara de son téléphone portable et qu'il appela Lulubell. À la seconde tonalité, la voix blasée de son amie lui répondit.

« Allô ?

-Lulubell ? C'est Tyki... »

Il y eu un silence durant lequel l'adolescente attendait patiemment que le brun explique la raison de son appel. Mais, voyant que D8 était muet, elle décida d'engager un semblant de conversation.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Il y a un problème ?

-Eh bien...Lavi a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Il t'a...embrassé ?

-Oui...tu sais ce que ça veut dire... ? »

Un nouveau silence. Gêné cette fois ci. Bien qu'ils se parlaient pas face à face, Tyki sentait bien que la jeune femme était surprise et gênée. Aussi...il se l'imaginait parfaitement rougir.

« Eh b-bien...balbutia-t-elle. D'après ce que j'ai remarqué...

-Remarqué ?

-Oui...enfin, j'ai vu ça dans des films aussi...dans pleins de films en faite...et dans des mangas...et dans des livres...et...**

-Oui, bon, sinon ?

-Eh bien...à chaque fois que deux personnes...ou plus...s'embrassaient... »

Jamais Tyki n'avait entendu la voix de F12 aussi mal à l'aise. Il commença à s'impatienter. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la brune hésitait tant à dire la suite.

« Et... ?

-Bah...pour être honnête, à chaque fois, s'en suivait un accouplement. »

Tyki écarquilla les yeux.

Quoi ?

Un baiser signifiait...une envie de s'accoupler ?

« Tu déconne ?

-Non.

-Tu veux dire que... ?

-Oui, Lavi souhaite s'accoupler avec toi. »

Tyki avait le regard dans le vide.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que lui disait son amie.

Lavi ?

Il voulait...s'accoupler avec...lui ?

Misère !

Il ne pensait pas que les humains qui vivaient sur terre depuis leur naissance puissent être aussi tordus !

Et puis...il pensait que Lavi était plus intelligent que ça !

Il poussa un long soupire et s'accouda au mur du lycée qui était à côté de lui.

Il releva sa main de libre vers son visage et la passa dans ses cheveux ondulés.

« Mais c'est...commença-t-il.

-Impossible. En effet. »

Soudain, Tyki eu une idée.

Cette idée expliquerai tout !

Oui, c'était ça la raison !

Mais...si c'était le cas...il en serai profondément vexé.

Mais, au moins, il aurait la preuve que ce baiser était une erreur de la part du roux.

« Lulubell...Je te demande ça en tant qu'amie...non...même pas, je te le demande en tant que sœur.

-Je t'écoute... ?

-Est-ce que...je ressemble à une fille ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Je veux dire, est-ce que...ma façon de parler...ma manière de me comporter...ma voix...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Tyki. Mais, tu es bel et bien un garçon. Il n'y a pas de doute, tu ne ressemble pas à une fille. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il t'avais confondu avec une femelle ?

-Eh bien...oui...

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-Enfin Lulubell ! S'énerva un peu le brun. Il est impossible que deux mâles d'une même espèce, et même d'espèce opposée, puissent procréer ! C'est logique !

-Oui. Je sais... »

Les deux adolescents retombèrent dans un silence pesant.

Après quelques minutes, ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent.

La mort dans l'âme, Tyki dû se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'il parle à Lavi.

Et il savait où il était parti...

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 14h20.

Kanda observa son ami assit en face de lui.

Dès que Lavi était arrivé, ils n'avaient pas parlés.

Ils étaient juste montés dans la chambre du brun et s'étaient tous deux assis sur le grand lit, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient enfant.

Le kendoka poussa un long soupire fatigué.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? Questionna-t-il.

-Yu...je voulait m'excuser... »

Kanda ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le rouquin lui dise une chose pareil. Lavi ne s'excusait presque jamais !

« Euh...pourquoi ?

-Eh bien...depuis que les nouveaux sont arrivés... »

Le japonais poussa à nouveau un long soupire.

Il savait qu'ils en parlerait un jour ou l'autre mais il était heureux que ce soit son meilleur ami qui engage la conversation. Après tout...c'était Lavi qui s'éloignait de lui.

« Yu...je veux que tu sache que tu es mon meilleur ami et que...je suis conscient que je me suis comporté ces derniers temps comme le dernier des idiots et...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'a blessé mais comme tu t'excuse, je ne t'en veux plus. Je te considère aussi comme mon meilleur ami Lavi et ça, depuis toujours...On n'en parle plus. Ok ? »

Le rouquin sourit et hocha vivement la tête, heureux.

« Cependant...commença le brun. J'aimerai savoir ce qui t'arrive. »

Lavi releva son visage, surprit.

« Comment ça ?

-Dis moi, t'es amoureux ? »

La question direct du japonais choqua le rouquin.

Comment Kanda avait-il pu voir ça ?

Depuis quand le savait-il ?

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres fines du japonais qui fit un peu peur à Lavi. Le rouquin connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que quiconque. Aux premiers abords, on avait l'impression que le japonais se moquait de tout mais en réalité, il aimait connaître toutes les nouveautés, surtout lorsque ça concernait son meilleur ami. Aussi, depuis toujours, dès que Lavi était amoureux, Kanda s'amusait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le rouquin s'était juré qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche. Cependant, Kanda n'était jamais tombé amoureux. En tous cas, toujours pas.

« Eh bien...

-Dis moi tout.

-Oui...

-C'est qui ? »

Lavi rougit.

Alors Kanda ne savait pas qui il aimait ?

Il hésitait à lui révéler le nom de la personne qu'il avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

« Laisse moi deviner...Link ?

-Non.

-Madarao ?

-Non.

-Tokusa ?

-Non.

-David ?

-Non.

-Jasdero ?

-Non.

-Néah ?

-Bien qu'il ne soit vraiment pas mal, non, ce n'est pas lui mais tu n'y es pas loin. »

Lavi avait dit cette phrase tout en songeant que Tyki et Néah se ressemblait beaucoup, au niveau du physique en tous cas.

Mais, dès qu'il revint un peu à la réalité, il eu la surprise de voir Kanda tendu et une expression blessé dans les yeux.

« C'est...enfin... »

Lavi regarda son ami, essayant de l'encourager du regard. Le japonais blêmit et se racla la gorge.

« Tu es...amoureux...d'Allen ? »

À cette question, le rouquin éclata de rire sous le regard perdu de son ami.

« Non ! Non ! Je sais que toi et lui vous ne vous entendez pas mais...non. Ce n'est pas lui.

-Alors qui ? J'ai dis tous le nom de tous les nouveaux là ! dit Kanda en faisant comme s'il s'énervait, en espérant cacher ses rougeurs.

-Non. Tu n'as pas dit tous le monde. Puisque tu es mon meilleur ami, tu vas avoir l'honneur de savoir en avant première qui j'ai embrassé juste avant de venir chez toi : Tyki Mikk. »

Kanda, qui était un peu déconnecté de la conversation depuis qu'il avait apprit que Lavi n'était pas amoureux d'Allen, se ré intéressa à nouveau à la conversation.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage.

« Alors là...je n'y aurai jamais pensé...et tu l'as embrassé en plus...mon dieu...

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? S'étonna Lavi. Il est super beau et...

-Oui, je te l'accorde qu'il est pas mal. Mais... »

Lavi écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que Kanda lui disait qu'il trouvait quelqu'un pas mal. Kanda serait-il gay lui aussi... ? Soudain, Lavi remarqua que son ami avait réagit bizarrement en demandant s'il était amoureux d'Allen. Trop bizarrement...

« Mais ?

-Eh bien...tu disais vouloir un mec beau mais con comme Chao Jî. Or, Tyki n'a pas l'air si idiot que ça... »

Lavi rougit et marmonna un « rho ça va ». Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se rapprocha du brun avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il allait prendre sa revanche.

Enfin !

« Et toi, dis-moi, Yu...tu ne serai pas amoureux toi aussi ? »

Kanda écarquilla les yeux et ses joues devinrent rouges en moins d'une seconde, faisant comprendre à Lavi qu'il avait vu juste.

« P-pas du t-tout ! Balbutia le brun.

-C'est...Allen ?

-NON ! »

Kanda mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Lavi ne pu s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais était aussi adorable. Kanda ressemblait vraiment à un enfant...

C'était...choux.

« T'es trop mignon Yu...Allez ! Dis-moi ! Depuis quand ? »

Kanda soupira.

Après tout, Lavi avait raison. Et Lenalee avait eu aussi raison. Il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps.

Il aimait Allen.

Bon. C'était clair qu'ils s'insultaient tous le temps mais il ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments.

L'amour ne se commande pas après tout...

« Pour être honnête...je n'en sais rien...je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure...

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

-Oui... »

Lavi réfléchit un instant en sentant la détresse de son ami.

Après tout, c'était la première fois que le kendoka tombait amoureux !

Bon. Lavi se disait que franchement, pour un premier amour, le brun avait fait fort : tomber amoureux d'une personne avec qui on ne fait que se disputer, c'était un peu...stupide...si ce n'est pas suicidaire.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, dans le but de réconforter son ami quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lavi se leva d'un bond et partit vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kanda.

-Viens voir ! Lui intima le rouquin »

L'asiatique se leva et rejoignit son ami pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors.

Tyki était là, devant la porte et attendait que quelqu'un l'ouvre.

« Eh bien...il viens sûrement te dire qu'il t'aime lui aussi...se moqua gentiment le japonais.

-Tais-toi sinon je lui dis que tu es amoureux de son pote. »

Kanda s'arrêta de rire d'un coup sous le regard moqueur de Lavi.

Les deux garçons descendirent ouvrir au brun et, lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Lavi invita Tyki à entrer. Cependant, Tyki refusa, l'air gêné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement Lavi, stressé.

-Je viens pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. »

Lavi se tendit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Vu comment Tyki rougissait, il aurait pensé en temps normal que Tyki l'aimait aussi. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait se prendre un sacré vent.

« Je suis désolé Lavi mais...c'est impossible.

-P-Pourquoi ? Demanda le rouquin. »

Kanda ne savait pas comment se comporter. Il voyait bien que Lavi était en train de flancher mais il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher tant que Tyki n'avait pas finit de parler.

« -Lavi...on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible ! Comment veux-tu procréer comme ça ? Je n'ai pas de vagin ! »

Cours circuit.

Lavi et Kanda écarquillèrent les yeux en se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu.

Le rouquin se tourna un peu pour voir son meilleur ami qui le regardait tout aussi choqué.

Lavi se tourna à nouveau vers le « nouveau ».

« M-Mais...QUOI ? s'écria-t-il.

-Je suis profondément désolé Lavi... ».

Puis, sur cette dernière phrase, Tyki parti laissant Kanda et Lavi seuls et profondément choqués.

Le rouquin resta un temps sans bouger puis, rageur, claqua la porte.

« NAN MAIS C'EST DU FOUTAGE DE GUEULE ! cria-t-il tendit que des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Comment peut-il se moquer comme ça de moi ? Sanglota-t-il ».

L'image de son meilleur ami en train de pleurer fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur de Kanda. Il s'approcha doucement du roux qui était en train de pleurer et le prit dans ses bras.

_« Mais ?_

_-Eh bien...tu disais vouloir un mec beau mais con comme Chao Jî. Or, Tyki n'a pas l'air si idiot que ça... »_

Finalement non.

Kanda avait eu tord.

Tyki était un vrai idiot.

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 19h51.

Voilà bientôt cinq heures qu'Allen, Néah et Lulubell étaient rentrés chez eux.

Allen était dans la salle de bain et regardait son visage dans le miroir.

Il ouvrit le robinet et prit délicatement de l'eau dans ses mains et s'humidifia le visage.

Il poussa un long soupire et regarda à nouveau son reflet.

Il fut à nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux et plaça sa main devant ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, il regarda sa main et grimaça.

Il passa sa main sous l'eau glaciale du robinet tous en regardant le liquide rouge se mêler au liquide transparent puis disparaître dans le siphon du lévier.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Allen ? Ça va ? ».

Le blandin soupira. Il avait reconnu la voix de Néah.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et laissa entrer son frère.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Un seul regard.

Et Allen avait comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Non.

Il n'était pas le seul à remarquer que quelque chose changeait en eux.

Mercredi 1 février 2012, 23h20.

Lenny regarda ses hommes. Certains s'étaient endormis, trop fatigués pour rester encore éveillés. D'autres forçaient leurs paupières à rester ouvertes.

La femme sursauta en sentant son téléphone sonner.

Elle soupira et répondit.

« Lenny Epstein, j'écoute.

-Bonjour Lenny. Ici Luberrier. »

La femme pâlit.

« Que me vaut cette appel ?

-Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que G01 s'est réveillé. Le scientifique _Apocryphos l'a prit en charge. On vous l'envoi dès qu'il sera...éduqué. »_

_La femme sentit le goût désagréable de la nausée envahir sa bouche mais retint son envie de vomir._

_Elle haïssait Apocryphos._

_L'enfant serai un vrai monstre._

_Elle le sentait._

_« Comprit. »_

_Puis, elle raccrocha._

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre.**_

_**Suite au chapitre huit !**_

_**Aussi, savez vous que je suis reviewvore ? Si si, je vous assure, je mange des reviews ! Alors n'oubliez pas ma bonne nourriture, ça me fera plaisir !**_

_**Misaki.**_

*Non, nos chers protagonistes ne connaissent pas l'amour. En même temps, ils étaient enfermés comme des animaux donc bon...xD Bref ! Donc, bien que Link soit amoureux de Lenalee (vous l'aurez compris je pense), il n'arrive pas encore à comprendre ce sentiment...tous comme Allen et Tyki...

**On se demande bien ce qu'elle peut regarder ou lire comme films et mangas...x)

Petit sondage : à chaque fois que je parle de Lulubell, j'hésite à dire « la brune » ou « la blonde »...vous la préférez comment vous ? U.U J'aimerai avoir votre avis s'il vous plaît !


	8. Chapitre Huit

**Voici le chapitre huit de Numéro A97 !**

**Note :**** J'ai inventé des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.**

**Et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes...j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes :/**

**Note 1 :**** Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais je participais à un concours de jeunes auteurs donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour mes fics...Toutes mes excuses !**

**Note 2 :**** Je viens d'aller voir les statistiques et je suis surprise d'avoir si peu d'avis par rapport au nombres de visites...est-ce si nul que ça ce que j'écris...? Je sent que si ça ne bouge pas, je vais vraiment péter mon câble.**

_**Note 3 :**__** à tous ceux qui me rajoute dans leur « Favorite Stories list ». Si vous me rajoutez dans cette liste, c'est obligatoirement que vous aimez beaucoup mon histoire...je me trompe ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai aucune reviews de ces personnes là ? Hum...mystère mystère !**_

**Rating : M**

**[Je fais de nombreux efforts pour améliorer mon style d'écriture donc j'espère que ça sera mieux que tous ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ^ŵ^]**

**Résultat du sondage :Lulubell est blonde !**

**Note : romance dans ce chapitre (eh oui, ça commence enfin à devenir sérieux)**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

Chapitre Huit.

Jeudi 1 mars 2012, 18h25.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce fameux mercredi 1 février.

Un mois durant lequel Lavi ignorait Tyki.

Un mois durant lequel Lavi souffrait encore de la « moquerie » de celui qu'il aimait. Ou plutôt de ce qui pensait être une moquerie de la part de l'étrange brun.

Un mois que Tyki ne comprenait pas le comportement du roux. Après tout, il avait été honnête, non ? Alors pourquoi le rouquin l'ignorait-il de cette manière ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Comme quoi, on a beau avoir une superbe intelligence...et en matière de sentiments, on pouvait vraiment être nul.

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que Tyki et Lavi qui avaient « évolués » durant ce long mois de février, ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange lorsque l'on sait que le mois de février est le plus court de l'année...

Kanda, lui, essayait de se rapprocher d'Allen, en vain. Le japonais s'était bien rendu compte des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour le blandin mais il était plus que certain que ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire*. Mais, ayant remarqué l'air détaché et à la limite méprisant d'Allen, Kanda avait finit par l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, tentant de se persuader qu'il ne l'aimait pas et rendant la vie mouvementée à leurs camarades et amis.

Le blandin, quand à lui, avait remarqué que les battements de son cœur allaient beaucoup plus vite quand il était proche du kendoka et même quand il posait son regard sur lui. À certain moment, il avait l'envie inexplicable de se jeter sur le japonais. Dans le seul but de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Il était fasciné par la peau légèrement halé du brun et il voulait vérifier si elle était aussi douce que ce qu'il imaginait. Et, malgré le temps qu'il passait à penser au japonais, il ne se douta pas un instant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en réalité pour l'adolescent, pensant que ce n'était qu'un intérêt de point de vue scientifique.

Howard, de son côté, continuait à parler à Lenalee Lee. Il avait bien évidemment remarqué qu'elle avait un grand frère sur-protecteur mais rien n'empêchait le blond d'approcher la chinoise. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais, à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, des rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Tyki mais ce dernier, bien trop occupé avec ses problèmes avec Lavi, ne lui avait pas vraiment adressé un réel signe d'attention.

Un mois s'était écoulé et Lulubell avait toujours peur des casseroles.

Comment les humains avaient-ils pu créer une chose pareil ? Une chose aussi abjecte ? C'était une question à laquelle elle méditait souvent. Et, croyez le ou non, Allen, Néah et Sheryl, vivants tous sous le même toit que la blonde, s'étaient aussi penchés sur la question. Ils faisaient de profondes et minutieuses recherches sur cet objet, sous l'œil vaguement inquiet de Mana Walker.

Ce dernier, en effet, s'inquiétait de la santé mentale de ces adolescents. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin.

Après tout, tant qu'ils ne faisaient rien de grave, ils pouvaient faire des recherches sur ce qu'ils leurs plaisaient. De plus, c'était plutôt comique de voir ses quatre enfants adoptifs se livrer à d'aussi étranges passe temps. Alors, parfois, il allait les voir, essayant de rentrer dans leur « jeu » mais rien ne durait longtemps. Bien qu'au début ils l'acceptait, Allen avait vite décidé qu'il ne pouvait être avec eux pour ces recherches oh combien scientifiques et primordiales, jugeant Mana pas assez sérieux. Cependant, croyez moi, il y avait de quoi rire de voir ces quatre drôles de personnages penchés sur une casseroles à faire diverses expériences dessus.

Ensuite, Road, David et Jasdero traînaient toujours ensembles. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans le monde des humains, ils s'amusaient comme des fous, profitant de leurs pouvoirs pour jouer des tours à leurs camarades. Road, de son véritable nom D8, pouvant voler comme tous les catégories D, s'amusaient à passer au dessus des gens la nuit en faisant des bruit de fantômes, tout en étant déguisée. C'était assez drôle quand, le lendemain, au lycée, les camarades qu'elle avait effrayés allaient la voir pour lui raconter l'histoire « extraordinaire » qui leur était arrivée.

Jasdero et David, eux, étant des catégories E, pouvaient manier le feu et l'eau. Alors, ils s'amusaient à faire des blagues de mauvais goûts à de pauvres âmes tourmentées, à savoir de pauvres adolescents qui faisaient généralement le mur la nuit pour aller en boîte. Quelques uns, les plus chanceux, se retrouvaient avec quelques cheveux cramés ou bien trempés de la tête aux pieds. D'autres, ceux sur lesquels les deux garçons se défoulaient le plus...eh bien...disons que lorsque leurs vêtements prenaient subitement feu, ils se déshabillaient très vite...jusqu'à se rendre compte que le feu avait mystérieusement disparu et qu'ils étaient complètement nus dans la rue.

Oui, vous l'aurez comprit, E257 et E258 s'amusaient comme des fous.

Malheureusement pour eux et heureusement pour les pauvres lycéens normaux, Allen, qui étaient incontestablement le chef de la bande, avait ordonné que rien de trop grave ne devait arriver aux humains. Et, tous le monde le respectait et lui obéissait. Après tout, il était un catégorie A.

Le seul A qui restait à ce jour...

Ensuite, il y avait Madarao et Tokusa. Eux, contrairement aux deux E, ils s'entendaient à merveille avec les humains.

Oui.

« Humains ».

Bien qu'entres eux ils n'employaient pas ces termes, chacun se doutait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces êtres qu'ils côtoyaient chaque jour.

Après tout, c'était parfaitement visible qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Et pas seulement du fait qu'ils avaient des capacités en plus d'eux.

Non.

C'était quelque chose qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en compagnie d'un...humain...l'atmosphère était différente que lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas normaux.

Ils le savaient déjà avant mais là, le fossé qu'il y avait entre eux et l'espèce humaine était d'autant plus grand.

Alors, ils en étaient tous venus à la conclusion suivante : ils n'étaient pas humains, ne l'avaient jamais été.

Mais alors, qu'étaient-ils ?

Ils en avaient rarement parlés entres eux et lorsqu'ils en parlaient, ils finissaient par détourner le sujet, signe qu'ils avaient tous la même crainte.

Ils avaient peur.

Ils étaient effrayés de connaître la raison de leur existence ainsi que leur véritable nature.

À chaque fois qu'ils y pensaient, l'image d'Alma s'imposait à leurs esprit.

Alors, ils chassaient leurs pensées, ne se préoccupant que de ce qui se passait à l'instant présent.

Mais voilà.

Ils avaient un autre problème.

Allen regarda ses compagnons, ses frères et sœurs assis autour de lui dans sa chambre.

Certains étaient assis à même le sol mais ils étaient tout de même onze dans la pièce.

Heureusement que sa chambre étaient relativement grande...

Tous le fixait sans rien dire, sérieux, presque dans un calme religieux.

Même Jasdero, David, Road et Sheryl, d'habitude si bruyants, se taisaient, attendant ce qu'avait découvert A97, ce qu'ils redoutaient tous.

Ils s'étaient tous rendu compte d'une chose qu'ils avaient tous en commun depuis quelques temps.

Depuis qu'ils étaient chez les humains, quelque chose avait changé dans leur métabolisme.

Ils avaient tous de plus en plus de quinte de toux. Plus ou moins graves selon les individus.

Les catégories D, E et F n'avaient pas trop de problèmes de ce côté là. Ils avaient crachés du sang environs deux fois en un mois. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas des B et encore moins d'Allen. Ou du moins, ce n'était rien comparé à ces derniers.

En effet, Howard, Madarao et Tokusa toussaient souvent et avaient une vive douleur dans la poitrine, comme si on leur perforaient les poumons. Allen avait le même problème et de grosses migraines en prime.

Ils avaient donc décidés d'en parler tous ensemble et l'évidence s'imposa à l'esprit d'Allen, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Road bougea un peu, montrant sans le vouloir le stress qui la submergeait.

Allen décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à la nervosité de ses camarades et déclara d'une voix d'où perçait son inquiétude :

-Nous ne supportons pas l'atmosphère comme les autres humains. Nous sommes en train de développer une sorte de maladie.

Voyant qu'il s'arrêtait et qu'il ne comptait pas continuer, Néah se racla la gorge, faisant tourner la tête de tous les autres vers lui.

-Et... ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Tu comptes nous faire retourner...là-bas ? Si c'est le cas, ce sera sans moi. Je préfère être honnête.

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de A97.

-Non. Dit-il. Il est évident que nous allons chercher un antidote. J'aimerai que chacun d'entre nous s'y mette...

-Ok ! S'exclamèrent tous à l'unisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, à part évidemment les quatre jeunes Walker qui ignoraient le regard intrigué et inquiet de Mana.

Vendredi 2 mars 2012, 09h07.

Allen pressa le pas.  
>Il était en retard. De, certes, sept pauvres minutes mais c'était déjà bien trop à son goût.<p>

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs presque désert en maudissant silencieusement son professeur de géographie qui l'avait retenu. Pas qu'Allen soit nul en histoire, loin de là ! Juste qu'il avait fait une remarque assez mauvaise en plein cours comme quoi qu'il était inutile d'étudier la géographie étant donné que tous changeait au fil du temps.

Et, comme pour souligner le fait que cette journée avait déjà très mal commencé, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet en courant dans un virage.

Sous le choc de la collision, disons les choses telles qu'elles sont, ils se retrouva étalé par terre sur l'élève malchanceux dans lequel il était entré.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il remarqua qu'il...

-Putain ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe où tu vas, Moyashi ?

...avait percuté Yû Kanda.

Non.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Il releva le visage et tomba nez à nez face au japonais, leurs visage à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Les joues de Kanda prirent une teinte rosée et Allen fut surprit de le trouver aussi adorable.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver et de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec le japonais.

Mais, au lieu de le calmer, il sentit soudain sa tête tourner légèrement.

Discrètement, il huma une nouvelle fois l'odeur de Kanda, rapprochant son nez du cou du japonais. Ce dernier, trop surprit, ne bougea pas, totalement figé.

Il aurait voulu se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas mais dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était difficile de se pincer l'autre bras. Il le pouvait mais il avait trop peur de bouger, trop peur que le blandin ne se relève soudain et parte, le laissant seul. Il profita donc du moment qu'il lui était offert tandis qu'Allen s'imprégnait de son odeur. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, le blandin releva soudain sa tête, le visage rouge de honte. Il se mordilla la lèvre, balbutiant des excuses mais, alors qu'il allait se lever et partir en courant, Kanda l'attrapa par le bras et le colla contre lui. Allen n'eut ni le loisir ni le temps de protester que deux lèvres se posèrent doucement contre les siennes. Tous d'abord surprit par la tournure que prenait les choses, il finit par fermer les yeux et par répondre doucement au baiser du kendoka en bougeant doucement ses lèvres. C'était évidemment son premier baiser. Sur le coup, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Kanda lécha doucement les lèvres du blandin, demandant silencieusement l'accès à la bouche de l'adolescent. Ce dernier entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, acceptant timidement. Sa langue trouva bientôt celle de Kanda et ils commencèrent un doux et tendre ballet. Allen sentait ses joues le brûler et son cœur battre la chamade. Que lui arrivait-il ? Brusquement, une discussion lui revint à la mémoire. Tyki lui avait raconté que Lavi l'avait embrassé et que c'était, vraisemblablement dans le but d'un accouplement. Soudain vexé que Kanda le prenne pour une femelle, il se détacha de l'étreinte du brun, légèrement paniqué. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Je...Je ne p-

-Si c'est pour parler d'accouplement ou de je ne sais quoi comme Tyki, sache que c'est pas vraiment ce dont je pense comme étant la signification d'un baiser. Coupa Kanda, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix chaude.

Allen rougit.

Reprenant conscience qu'ils étaient dans le couloir du lycée, il se releva. Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'y avait toujours personne.

Oubliant complètement qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours, les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un l'autre, bien décidés à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer.

Kanda se releva, aidé timidement par Allen et fit face au blandin en lui prenant la main.

-J'aimerai t'expliquer ce que signifie un baiser car je pense que tu dois en avoir la même opinion que Tyki...je me trompe ?

Allen secoua doucement la tête. Non. Il ne se trompait pas.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se donna une gifle mentalement, tentant du mieux qu'il pu de se débarrasser de ses rougeurs.

-Tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin, ok ?

Allen hocha la tête, reprenant son sérieux.

Kanda soupira et se mordit le coin de la lèvre en regardant fixement le mur d'à côté, gêné.

-Écoute...je ne sais vraiment pas d'où vous venez toi et Tyki mais vous avez une drôle d'opinion de l'amour. On a vraiment l'impression que pour vous c'est baiser et basta. D'ailleurs, vous parlez même d'accouplement ! Mais, Lavi a embrassé Tyki par amour, parce qu'il l'aime ! Tout comme moi je viens de t'embrasser...Je suis amoureux de toi, Allen...Qu'importe que tu soit un garçon, je t'aime et c'est comme ça.

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent en grand.

Alors c'était ça l'amour ?

-L'amour...c'est quand son cœur bat étrangement avec une personne ? Si mon cœur bat vite en ta présence et que je ne pense qu'à toi...ça veut dire que je...t'aime ?

Le japonais fut surprit et déstabilisé par la question de l'adolescent. Il se rendait compte qu'effectivement, Allen ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Il songeait que c'était bizarre tout de même quand soudain une information arriva dans son cerveau.

Allen l'aimait.

Tous ce que venait de dire le blandin en était la confirmation.

Son amour était réciproque.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, les joues de Kanda devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, rivalisant avec celles d'Allen.

-Eh bien...oui...

Face à ce visage adorable du japonais, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son homologue. Ce dernier sursauta, étonné d'un tel geste du blandin.

-Écoute Kanda...annonça Allen, ayant prit sa décision. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors je t'aime...Dis, est-ce que tu accepterai de...de m'apprendre à aimer ? Je ne pense pas être particulièrement doué pour ça...

Face au visage gêné d'Allen, Kanda émit un petit rire, touché par l'amour que lui démontrait l'autre adolescent.

-Oui...

Puis, Kanda rapprocha doucement son visage de celui d'Allen, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois avec tendresse, le blandin lui répondant doucement.

Vendredi 2 mars 2012, 09h16.

Lavi courait dans le couloir. Comme lui et Yû étaient en retard, ils s'étaient tous deux mit en route pour leur salle de cours, espérant que leur professeur les accepteraient. Mais, il avait perdu son meilleur ami de vu. Il se maudit de courir aussi lentement ces derniers temps. Il chercha de longue minutes son ami mais ne le trouvait pas.

Il passa un virage et ce qu'il vit le fit subitement reculer.

Kanda et Allen étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Se sentant soudain de trop, il fit demi tour et parti en cours seul.

Évidemment, le professeur ne l'accepta pas.

Il se rendit dehors et sorti une cigarette qu'il alluma dans la seconde qui suivit.

Il savait que son ami était amoureux d'Allen. Ils en avaient même souvent parlés ! Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le bladin serai lui aussi amoureux du brun !

Le visage de Tyki lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça.

Après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance.

Il soupira.

Malgré tout, il était heureux pour son ami.

Il espérait que tous se passerait bien.

Il sourit d'amusement en imaginant le visage que ferai le japonais lorsqu'il lui annoncerait qu'ils les avaient vu.

Après tout, Allen était plutôt sympa.

_« -Dis, Lavi, pourquoi tu as un cache œil à ton œil droit ? »_

Lavi grimaça et tira une longue bouffée sur son indus**.

Oui, bon, il était certes un peu trop fouineur et intelligent mais il était sympa.

Il passa doucement ses doigts sur son cache œil en se remémorant le visage d'Allen.

Étrange tous ça.

Vraiment étrange...

Après un long soupire, il laissa retomber lourdement sa main et chercha un miroir dans son sac.

Il s'adossa au mur du lycée derrière lui en poussant un long soupire et jeta de brefs coups d'oeil de tous côtés, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages.

D'un doigt fin et agile, il décrocha son cache œil et passa sa main pour relever ses cheveux roux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il regarda son visage dans le miroir et soupira à nouveau.

La marque était toujours là, le narguant, lui montrant qu'elle était là depuis toujours et le serait pour l'éternité. L'étoile inversée au dessus de son œil droit et la marque sous l'œil était identique que celle d'Allen, bien que moins grande et plus facile à camoufler.

Lui qui pensait être seul à avoir cette étrange marque...Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Il n'en savait rien mais il avait la ferme intention d'en savoir plus. Et, pour commencer, il irait demander à son grand père.

Suite au chapitre neuf !

*Allen n'en a rien à faire, il est dans le même cas que Tyki et Link. Bon, je crois que vous l'aurez tout de même compris xD

**Oui bon, « indus », « industrielle » quoi (ça désigne la cigarette au cas où quelqu'un ne comprend pas...on ne sait jamais!).

N'oubliez pas les reviews, car, et je le répète, à la suite des statistiques que j'ai vu, si ça ne change pas eh bien...je risque bien de mettre un terme à cette histoire bien vite. Pourquoi ? Tous simplement parce qu'il y en a marre, mettez vous un peu à la place des auteurs quoi ! Parce que bon, 351 visites pour 171 visiteurs...voilà quoi ! C'est pas rien à ce que je sache.

La balle est dans votre camp, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Bref. Sur ce, à bientôt !

Misaki.


	9. Chapitre Neuf

**Voici le chapitre neuf de Numéro A97 !**

Note 1 : J'ai inventé des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.

**Et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes...j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes :/**

**Note 2 :** MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS !

**Rating : M**

**[Je fais de nombreux efforts pour améliorer mon style d'écriture donc j'espère que ça sera mieux que tous ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ^ŵ^]**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Note 3 : **Attention, ce chapitre est capital pour la suite des événements x)

**Note 4 : **Début de lemon ! Mais vraiment début...

**Genre : Romance, Humour et Science Fiction.**

**Chapitre Neuf.**

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 18h34.

« En quoi le nouvel ordre mondial s'oppose-t-il à la guerre froide ?

-Au pire, on peut faire cette compo' plus tard...soupira Lenalee.

-Mais le prof a dit qu'il fallait la rendre lundi ! Autant la faire maintenant !

-Ton sérieux te tuera, Howard. »

Link écarquilla les yeux et sonda la chinoise du regard.

« Vraiment ? »

La brune étouffa un ricanement.

« C'est une expression Howard ! Une expression ! »

Le blond rougit fortement et se tourna très vite, cherchant à masquer sa gêne.

Mais franchement ! Quelle idée aussi ! Les humains avaient vraiment des expressions bizarres ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait un nombre incalculable : « mourir de rire », « avoir du sang-froid », « avoir un cœur de pierre », « bête comme ses pieds », « les doigts dans le nez », « chaud comme un lapin », « tremper son biscuit » et pleins d'autres.

B57 ignorait la signification de certaines expressions et il ne souhaitai vraiment pas le savoir.

Il tenta de mettre de côté ses pensées et se concentra sur le sujet d'histoire.

« On pourrai parler des conflits directs, d'une super puissance, d'un monde éclaté, du monde bipolaire...

-Howard...

-Aussi de l'affrontement Nord/Sud, du nationalisme, des idéologies de la guerre froide, du fondamentalisme, de l'intégrisme...

-Howard ! »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Lena'...si on continu comme ça, on n'y arrivera jamais ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la chinoise était déjà en train de l'embrasser.

D'abord surprit, le blond commença à répondre au baiser fiévreux de la jeune femme.

« Mon frère n'est pas là...il rentre plus tard...pourquoi à ton avis je t'ai invité chez moi ? »

Link déglutit difficilement.

Il se sentait terriblement idiot de ne pas avoir comprit ce que souhaitait sa petite amie.

Lenalee l'enlaça tendrement et posa sa tête dans le creux du coup du jeune homme.

« Dis...quand est-ce que tu annoncera aux autres qu'on sort ensembles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Je ne sais pas...c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'on nous colle tous les deux.

-Comment ça ? »

Link grimaça.

« T'as pas remarqué comment tous le monde colle Kanda et A97 depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

-Oui, c'est vrai...ça fais deux semaines et tous les deux sont toujours collés par les au... »

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler. Avait-elle bien entendu... ?

« Howard...qui est A97 ? »

Se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire, le blond tourna précipitamment la tête. Il se maudissait en silence. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareil ? Si ça continuai, il allait carrément les dénoncer ! Heureusement qu'A97 avait insisté pour que personne ne se comporte bizarrement ! Enfin, plus bizarrement qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ! Et lui, il faisait une gaffe aussi débile ! Franchement, c'était débile ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tenta alors l'innocence :

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Tu as parlé de Kanda et au lieu de dire Allen...tu as dis A97...

-Tu as dû mal entendre Lena'. »

La brune plissa les paupières et essaya tant bien que mal de plonger ses yeux dans le regard de son petit ami.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Lenalee soupira et se détacha du blond. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qui était à deux pas du bureau devant lequel ils étaient.

« Howard...soupira-t-elle. Si il y avait quoi que ce soit, tu me le dirai, hein ?

-Évidemment.

-Alors dis-moi...et ne me ment pas. »

B57 se mordit la lèvre inférieure, enfonçant ses dents dans sa chair. Quelques gouttes de sang coula mais en moins d'une seconde, la blessure disparue.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa petite amie. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça ! Mais, il refusait de trahir les siens...

« Désolé...je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. »

L'atmosphère changea immédiatement. C'était comme si l'aura de Link avait subitement changé, entrant dans la confidence.

Lenalee écarquilla les yeux, remarquant aisément le changement chez son petit ami. Elle le trouvait vraiment superbe.

« Tu me le dira un jour ?

-Oui.

-Promis ?

-Lena'...Je te le promet... »

Après cette promesse, il la rejoignit sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement.

oOo

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 19h42.

« Et si ils ne m'aiment pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Bien sûr qu'ils t'aimeront bien ! »

Le blandin soupira. Cependant, il prit confiance en voyant le regard confiant de Kanda, posé sur lui.

Allen finit par acquiescer et il embrassa son petit ami du bout des lèvres. Après s'être embrassés brièvement, Kanda ouvrit la porte de chez lui.

Presque immédiatement, une petite fille d'environs six ans se jeta sur le japonais.

« Nii-san ! Tu es de retour !

-'lut Sakura ! Je te présente un ami, il s'appelle Allen. »

La petite fille asiatique se rompit l'étreinte qu'elle avait avec son grand frère et jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur au blandin. Elle s'arrêta sur la chevelure blanche puis sur la marque sur le visage. Puis, un sourire vint illuminer ses traits. Sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Allen qui, surprit et ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, sursauta violemment.

Kanda ria quelques minutes en voyant le visage gêné du blandin.

« Yû ? Tu es rentré ? Où est l'ami dont tu m'avais parlé ? »

Une femme apparu dans le salon. Elle était vraiment très belle. Mince et grande, ses cheveux étaient longs, bruns et ondulés. Elle les avaient ramenés en un chignons d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles. Ses yeux bleu scrutèrent son fils, sa fille puis, elle s'arrêta sur le visage du nouveau venu.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. Dans ses yeux, seule la crainte se lisait.

Yû n'avait pas encore remarqué le visage horrifié de sa mère.

« Maman, je te présente Allen. »

Dès que les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la femme, celle-ci arborait un grand sourire chaleureux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la terreur qui avait illuminée ses traits.

Elle s'avança vers Allen.

« Bonjour Allen ! Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis la mère de Yû, Madame Kanda. Mais appelle moi par mon prénom : Nori ! »

Le blandin était soulagé que la femme l'ai accepté aussi rapidement.

« Tu reste manger ce soir ?

-Non, désolé, j'ai promis à mes frères et sœurs de manger avec eux...

-Oh ! C'est dommage...répondit Nori d'un visage triste. Mais bon, tu reviendras, hein ? Et la prochaine fois, reste manger !

-O-Oui ! »

Décidément, Allen ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Je vais chercher Senji. » Dit-elle en disparaissant.

Allen se tourna vers Kanda, le regard interrogateur.

« Ton père ?

-Oui. » sourit l'asiatique.

Nori avançait dans les couloirs et entra dans le bureau de son époux.

« Senji...tu n'imagines même pas qui est là.

-Comment ça ?

-Yû est revenu avec son ami.

-Et ? Où est le problème ? »

Nori avait le visage grave. Le faux sourire qu'elle avait offert à Allen quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparu, laissant place à un visage contrarié et glacial. Senji sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui était arrivé. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu mettre son épouse dans un état pareil ?

Il insista du regard, attendant que Nori lui explique ce qui se passait.

« S'en est un. » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Le corps de l'homme se tendit soudain et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. La bouche ouverte, il semblait en train de chercher ses mots mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se reprit. Sa femme continua :

« Tu devrais lui dire bonjour avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'attardes pas sur son apparence. »

Il hocha de la tête et se leva. Il suivit sa femme jusqu'au salon.

Immédiatement, il remarqua la mine enjouée de son fils. Jamais il n'avait vu Yû l'air aussi heureux.

Puis, il _le_ vit.

_Il_ était là.

_Il_ était près de sa fille et de son fils.

_Il_ était près de ses enfants.

Mais pire : _Lui_ et son fils n'étaient sûrement pas que de simples amis.

À cette pensées, ses poings se serrèrent. Il était sur le point de bondir sur le nouveau venu pour lui faire la peau.

_Il_ n'avait pas le droit d'approcher son fils.

_Il_ n'avait pas le droit d'approcher sa fille.

_Il _n'avait pas le droit d'approcher sa femme.

Non.

_Il _n'avait pas le droit d'approcher sa famille.

_Il _n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Mais surtout..._Il_ n'avait pas le droit de vivre.

Nori posa sa main contre son poings contracté et lui lança un regard en disant long sur la manière dont il devait se comporter.

Avec une rapidité incroyable, toute la rage déserta ses traits.

« Hey ! Moi, c'est Senji ! Et toi, tu t'appelle comment ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Allen.

« A-Allen... »

L'homme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, amicale. Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'un sourire sadique étira ses traits. Ils croyaient qu'il n'avait pas remarqué leur manège ?

Néanmoins, son sourire malveillant disparu rapidement. Il était chez son petit ami alors il préférait se comporter de la meilleure manière possible. Les deux parents annoncèrent qu'ils partaient faire les courses, bien qu'ils y étaient allés durant cette journée. Kanda ne se posa pas plus de question, après tout, ses parents faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. De plus, ça l'arrangeait qu'ils partent...

Les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent dans la chambre de Kanda.

Une fois dans la pièce, Allen s'assit sur le lit de son petit ami.

Kanda le rejoignit et s'allongea doucement. Le blandin se releva un peu et alla s'allonger aux côtés de son amoureux, déposant sa tête sur le torse du brun. Yû commença à caresser doucement les cheveux blancs de l'adolescent.

Ils avaient déjà évoquer la question du sexe. Néanmoins, Kanda n'avait pas oser encore lever la main sur son petit ami, chose qu'Allen avait du mal à comprendre. Oui. Car Allen mourrait d'envie que Kanda lui fasse l'amour. Mais le brun semblait mal à l'aise à cette idée. Pourquoi n'essayait-il rien ?

Allen se redressa sur ses coudes et observa tendrement le visage du japonais.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Kanda.

Le brun plaça sa main sur la nuque d'Allen, l'approchant encore plus, approfondissant le baiser. Les lèvres se dévoraient entre elles. Leurs langues se mêlait. Leurs souffles était saccadé. Excités, les deux garçons frottaient leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Le japonais était étonné de constaté que le blandin faisait le premier pas. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais osé quoi que ce soit, ayant le sentiment qu'Allen le repousserai. Il avait pensé Allen plus prude que ça. Mais, le voir agir de cette manière ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire ! Il adorait ça.

Kanda plaça ses mains sous le tee shirt d'Allen et commença à caresser le torse du garçon au dessus de lui. Allen commença à mordiller la peau du cou de Kanda et ce dernier émit un grognement.

Dans la position qu'ils se trouvaient, le japonais comprit les intentions du blandin. Or, il était or de question qu'il fasse le rôle du soumit ! Ça, non !

Il prit Allen par les hanches et, d'un coup de mouvement, il inversa les positions, surplombant le blandin.

Lorsqu'Allen fut plaqué sur le matelas, il laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant...

Kanda l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne pensa plus à ses problèmes, à lui, aux autres de son espèce. Non. Il n'y avait plus tout ça. Il n'y avait que Kanda, au dessus de lui, l'embrassant avec passion.

Le japonais sorti le tee shirt du blandin et s'attaqua directement au torse de ce dernier.

Allen poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir quand Kanda commença à mordiller un de ses mamelons. Le japonais laissa échapper un gémissement d'excitation en sentant son partenaire tout aussi excité sous lui. Allen passa ses bras sur le dos de l'asiatique. Il colla son torse contre le sien et enroula ses jambes autour des reins du japonais.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson en sentant leurs érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre.

Kanda passa sa langue sur le cou du blandin et entreprit de suçoter la peau blanche du jeune homme, lui laissant un beau suçon.

Allen émit un petit cri. Il arqua son corps, le collant encore plus à celui du plus âgé.

Il passa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Kanda et commença à le relever. Le japonais n'arrêtant pas ses caresses, le blandin souhaitait lui prodiguer les mêmes caresses.

Il débarrassa le haut de son petit ami quand soudain, il étouffa un cri de stupeur.

Remarquant le changement soudain de comportement de l'adolescent, Yû arrêta tout mouvement et lança un regard inquiet au blandin.

Ce dernier avait le visage stupéfait et fixait le torse de Kanda.

« Cette...Cette marque... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Ah...ça ? Demanda Kanda en montrant l'étrange marque qu'il avait sur sa poitrine. Je l'ai depuis toujours...dis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Allen ? »

Le blandin était vraiment sonné. Son cerveau marchait à une vitesse surhumaine.

Cette marque.

Il l'avait déjà vu.

C'était la même que...

Il repoussa violemment Kanda et partit tout aussi rapidement, laissant le japonais complètement perdu.

Que se passait-il ?

oOo

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 19h42.

Lavi réprima un élan de nausée.

Il était dans la merde. Et le pire, c'était que c'était lui qui s'était mit dans cette situation. Tout seul. Il ne pouvait donc que s'en vouloir à lui même.

Il sentait les lèvres bouger contre les siennes mais il ne faisait rien pour casser cet échange plus qu'immonde à ses yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il invité Chao Jî au cinéma déjà ?

Ah oui, il avait failli oublier. C'était pour oublier Tyki !

Comme il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Tyki, Lavi s'était dit qu'il pouvait répondre aux attentes du chinois, bien que ça le dégoûtait.

Mais le rouquin n'eut pas à se questionner et à se morfondre plus longtemps. Quelqu'un les sépara avec violence, faisant lâché Chao Jî les lèvres du rouquin. Lavi ne pu retenir un petit soupir de soulagement, heureux de s'être séparé de ce baiser immonde. Il se tourna, voulant remercier du regard l'inconnu quand il se rendit compte que l'inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand tendit que l'inconnu en personne lui saisit le bras et l'emmena avec lui hors de la salle de cinéma.

« NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT D'EMBRASSER CE...CE...CETTE CHOSE ! » hurla l'homme, en colère.

Lavi regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Il rêvait, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça.

« Lavi...soupira l'homme. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça...il n'y a que moi que tu as le droit d'embrasser...

-Tyki ? »

Tyki sursauta. Pourquoi le roux posait-il cette question ? Évidemment que c'était lui !

« P-Pourquoi... ? Je...Je ne com-comprend pas... » balbutia le roux.

À vrai dire, Tyki ignorait aussi pourquoi il disait tout ça.

Bon.

Certes.

En voyant Kanda et Allen ensembles, il avait comprit quels genres de sentiments il ressentait pour Lavi mais jamais il n'aurai penser lui hurler dessus de cette manière. Surtout qu'il lui avait dit des choses assez embarrassantes...

Le roux n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il analysait doucement chaque paroles qu'avait prononcé celui qu'il aimait.

_« il n'y a que moi que tu as le droit d'embrasser... »_

Cela voulait-il dire...que Tyki...l'aimait aussi ?

« Tyki...tu...tu m'aimes ?

-Oui... »

Lavi cru qu'il allait faire un malaise tant son cœur battait vite et fort. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il nageait en plein rêve. Il était si heureux. Il se sentait si...

« Lavi...commença le brun. J'ai réfléchis et j'ai décider de répondre à tes sentiments. Je t'aime vraiment et j'accepte de m'accoupler avec toi, même si je ne pense pas que ça marche... »

Là, le cerveau de Lavi eu comme un beug.

Avait-il des problèmes d'ouïe ? Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications...

Le brun lui disait qu'il l'aimait, puis, il lui disait ça... ?

Le roux sentit la colère l'envahir et il ne pu s'empêcher de gifler Tyki.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas de tout ce qu'il se passait.

« NON MAIS TU TE FOU DE MA GUEULE ? C'EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS GAY QUE TU TU MOQUES DE MOI? TYKI, TU N'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN SALAUD ! »

Sur ces mots, Lavi s'enfuit à toute vitesse, les yeux remplit de larmes.

Tyki était stupéfait. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux humains et encore moins en ce qui concernait Lavi.

Dans une grimace, il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

oOo

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 19h51.

Le portable de la femme vibra.

En soupirant, elle décrocha.

« Lenny, j'écoute.

-Je passe cet appel pour vous avertir que G01 est maintenant prêt. Il se comporte à merveille. Nous allons vous l'envoyer en renfort.

-Bien, Luberrier-sama. »

Elle raccrocha et regarda ses hommes qui s'affairaient à travailler. Bien qu'ils savaient où se trouvaient les évadés, ils ne pouvaient agir à cet instant. Il fallait attendre le moment propice. Et, Lenny espérait que cet instant ne vienne jamais.

Jamais elle n'avait vu A97 aussi souriant. Jamais elle n'avait vu A97, B57, B10, B92, D45, D8, E257, E258, F12, F90 et F67 aussi heureux_._

Les arracher à cette nouvelle vie était synonyme de commettre le plus affreux des crimes.

Malheureusement, avait-elle une autre solution ?

« Il y a toujours une autre solution, Lenny...il y en a toujours une autre... » pensa-t-elle.

Mais, à part retarder le moment où tout basculerai, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

oOo

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 19h51.

« Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>I travel the world  
>And the seven seas,<br>Everybody's looking for something. »

Komui Lee chantait à tu tête en même temps que la chanteuse du groupe qu'il écoutait dans sa voiture.

« Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused.<p>

Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>I travel the world  
>And the seven seas,<br>Everybody's looking for something. »

Il prit un virage tout en tapant le rythme de la paume de sa main sur sa cuisse.

Heureusement que Lenalee n'était pas là, elle se fouttrait de lui. En même temps, qui l'avait-il déjà vu comme ça ? Qui imaginerai Komui écouter de la musique à fond dans la voiture ? Personne, probablement.

« Hold your head up  
>Keep your head up, movin' on<br>Hold your head up, movin' on  
>Keep your head up, movin' on »<p>

Komui essaya de suivre la voix dans les aiguë.

Il se fit une nouvelle fois la remarque que personne n'était là.

Non.

Personne n'était là pour voir à quel point il chantait faux.

« Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>I travel the world  
>And the seven seas,<br>Everybody's looking for something. »

Il arriva à un feu rouge. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une personne étrange qui traversait sur le trottoir piéton.

Des cheveux blancs, l'air paniqué, ce gamin était vraiment bizarre.

L'adolescent tourna son visage vers les voiture et Komui s'arrêta de respirer à la vue de la marque sur le côté gauche du visage de l'adolescent.

Il commença à paniquer.

Il éteignit la musique et se concentra pour se calmer.

Après tout, c'était peut-être un hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était sûrement du maquillage...

Komui se rappelait d'Ulquiorra, un personnage d'un manga qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de sa sœur. Ce personnage avait des marques tout aussi étranges sur le visage alors, il était possible que ce gosse fasse un cosplay de Bleach ? Ou encore d'un autre manga tout aussi bizarre !

Après tout, tout était possible...

Et c'était justement ça qui l'effrayait.

Tout était possible.

Le feu passa au vert et il roula doucement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il tourna à un virage et vit cinq personnes tout aussi étrange.

Il y avait une petite fille à la peau brune, deux adolescents à la peau tout aussi halée que celle de la gamine. Ils avaient tous les trois des marques étranges sur le front, comme plusieurs croix. Un autre garçon avait les cheveux bleu avec une mèche rouge. Le dernier était blond. Les deux autres garçons, eux, avait deux point sur le front.

Komui commença, comme on dit, à flipper.

Mais alors vraiment.

Un hasard, ok.

Deux hasards, ça pouvait encore passer.

Mais six...ça ne pouvait plus aller.

Il rentra chez lui le plus rapidement possible.

Il gara très vite sa voiture et s'expulsa du véhicule, ce après quoi, il se rua dans sa maison.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il reprit sa respiration, la main sur son cœur en espérant calmer ses battements le plus rapide possible. Il ne voulait pas que Lenalee remarque ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ? C'est impossible ! » souffla-t-il.

Il s'avança à grand pas dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de Whisky.

Il le but très vite, ne souhaitant pas que sa sœur le voit boire de l'alcool.

« Nii-san ? Tu es rentré ? Cria la voix de Lenalee.

-Oui ! »

Komui entendit des pas dans les escaliers et fut forcé de constater que sa sœur n'était pas seule.

Il entendait clairement une personne courir derrière elle.

Lenalee et le garçon arrivèrent et Komui lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Le verre alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit désagréable.

« Nii-san...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente en ramassant les morceaux de verres par terre.

Link alla aider sa petite amie mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la main de Komui qui venait de le repousser.

« Nii-san... ? » demanda Lenalee, de plus en plus inquiète.

Le regard de Komui restait fixé sur les deux marques sur le front du blond.

Link ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation, il essayait de l'analyser mais la peur et l'inquiétude de sa petite amie l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« C'est un cauchemar... » gémit Komui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvres, le corps tremblant.

Suite au chapitre dix !

La chanson qu'écoute et chante Komui est « Sweet Dream » du groupe « Eurythmics ».

N'oubliez pas les reviews !

à bientôt !

Misaki.


	10. Message

Bonjour bonjour !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

En fait, c'est juste un petit mot pour dire que je m'accorde une toute petite minuscule riquiqui pause en ce qui concerne « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » et « Numéro A97 ».

Pourquoi ?

Eh bien tout simplement car je n'ai pas, mais alors vraiment pas, le moral d'écrire des trucs romantiques en ce moment suite à un événement personnel (non ! Sans blague -_-').

J'ai plutôt le moral de faire crever tous les personnages qui croisent ma route.

Alors voilà, je m'accorde cette petite pause pour me consacrer entièrement à une nouvelle fiction que j'écris qui porte le doux titre de « Devil » (notez l'ironie).

Au moins, de cette manière, je torture les persos de -Man autre part que sur cette fic.

Parce que, franchement, si je continue sur ma lancée, pour « Le Prix de l'Immortalité » et « Numéro A97 », je vais faire mourir tous le monde et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plaît !

Au pire, si vraiment ça vous fais, excusez-moi du terme, chier, eh bien tant pis, vous cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite (ou alors si vous avez linux comme moi vous cliquez sur celle en haut à gauche) et voilà.

Bon.

Sinon, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà presque écris « Devil » en entier et dès que cette douce et belle histoire gore sera finit, je me remet à fond sur mes deux autres fics en attente !

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.

À plus et à bientôt (sauf si vous ne revenez pas!).

Bisoux !

Misaki Hoshi.


	11. Chapitre Dix

**Voici le chapitre 10 de Numéro A97 !**

**Note 1 :** J'ai inventé des personnages pour les familles d'accueils de nos héros mais, de toutes manières, ils ne seront pas vraiment important dans l'histoire : Marcius, Anastasia, Edward, Senji, Nori, Sakura et Hélène.

Et je m'excuse si vous trouvez des fautes...j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois pas toutes :/

**Note 2 :** MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS !

**Note 3 :** Oula, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'ai un mal fou à écrire ! À chaque fois que je m'assois devant l'ordi et que j'ouvre une page word...je pars presque directement tellement j'ai la flemme d'écrire O.O mais en même temps, je crève d'envie d'écrire..allez chercher l'erreur -_-' Bref, j'ai ENFIN réussis à écrire ce chapitre !

**Note 4 :** Je ne sais pas combien il y aura exactement de chapitres pour cette histoire mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est le milieu...

**Rating : M**

**[Je fais de nombreux efforts pour améliorer mon style d'écriture donc j'espère que ça sera mieux que tous ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ^ŵ^]**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Chapitre Dix.**

Vendredi 16 mars 2012, 20h05.

_Lenalee et le garçon arrivèrent et Komui lâcha ce qu'il avait dans la main._

_Le verre alla s'écraser au sol dans un bruit désagréable._

_« Nii-san...Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente en ramassant les morceaux de verres par terre._

_Link alla aider sa petite amie mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la main de Komui qui venait de le repousser._

_« Nii-san... ? » demanda Lenalee, de plus en plus inquiète._

_Le regard de Komui restait fixé sur les deux marques sur le front du blond._

_Link ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation, il essayait de l'analyser mais la peur et l'inquiétude de sa petite amie l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement._

_« C'est un cauchemar... » gémit Komui en se mordant nerveusement la lèvres, le corps tremblant._

-Nii-san...ça va ? » s'inquiéta Lenalee.

Komui ne bougeait pas, son regard fixé sur le jeune blond.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda ce dernier, pas vraiment certain d'apprécier le regard lourd et froid du chinois.

Le regard de l'homme plongea dans les yeux de Link, tandis que Lenalee observait la scène sans savoir si elle devait intervenir ou pas.

L'atmosphère semblait chargée d'ondes négatives et elle ignorait si c'était une bonne idée de les séparer ou même de parler, tout simplement.

-Qui êtes-vous... ? Demanda le grand frère, redoutant le pire.

Howard ouvrit la bouche.

Que devait-il dire ?

Il était certain que cet homme n'était pas normal.

De la manière dont il dévisageait sa marque, il semblait être au courant de ce qu'ils étaient...

Link fronça les sourcils.

Si seulement Allen était présent...il sortirait facilement de ce pétrin !

Mais il ne savait pas aussi bien mentir que le blandin.

-Je...

Une quinte de toux le prit soudainement sans qu'il n'ai pu la sentir arriver.

Il se plia en deux et plaqua sa main devant ses lèvres.

Tout en toussant, il plissait ses yeux et tentait de rester debout le mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Tout était flou.

Tout.

Que ce soit les sons, les images...

Pourtant, une phrase lui parvint : « Lenalee ! Laisses moi seul avec lui ! Sors de cette pièce ! ».

Link n'entendit rien de plus mais senti deux bras enrouler son torse et il lui sembla qu'on le portait puis qu'on le couchait sur une surface molle.

Que se passait-il ?

Qu'est-ce que ce mec lui voulait ?

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allai rien lui arriver de mal.

Mais, il n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps sur ce qui allait lui arriver.

Il sentit sa gorge lui brûler, le faisant énormément souffrir tandis qu'une chaleur quasi insupportable se répandait dans ses veines.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, il sombra dans le coma.

Samedi 17 mars 2012, 01h15.

-Chef Lenny ! Il est arrivé.

La femme tourna son visage pour voir Johnny, l'air mal à l'aise, avancer vers elle.

Elle soupira.

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune scientifique entrer dans sa tente.

Elle ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête doucement durant une petite minute.

Puis, elle posa ses mains sur la surface du matelas sur lequel elle s'était assise et se leva.

-Où est G01 ?

-Il est dehors, Lenny-sama. Répondit le jeune homme qui n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas l'air dans son assiette.

La femme regarda un instant son jeune subordonné, hésitant à demander la cause de ce malaise.

Pourtant, après avoir réfléchit un instant, elle y renonça.

Après tous, chacun avait sa part de secret.

Peut-être elle plus que tous le monde, d'ailleurs.

D'ailleurs, elle regrettait le départ de Reever.

Pourtant, elle avait échafaudé un plan et personne que Reever ne pouvait le mener à bien.

Elle, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-D'accord. Invitez le à rentrer. Ordonna-t-elle.

Le scientifique se pencha en avant afin de montrer son respect et alla chercher le nouveau prototype.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Lenny dû retenir sa respiration.

Qu'avait Luberrier en tête ?

Pourquoi fabriquer de telles créatures ?

C'était tout simplement immonde.

G01 avait l'apparence d'un jeune garçon de neuf ans.

Sur son front, il y avait une sorte de cercle, signe de cette nouvelle catégorie : les G.

Il avait les cheveux bleus clair et plutôt longs, rassemblés en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

Il était étonnement petit, même pour un garçon de neuf ans mais les traits de son visage ne faisaient pas penser qu'il était plus jeune, ni plus âgé.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu profond ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

Cet être ne faisait que penser à...une carcasse vide.

Ses traits, détendus mais pourtant si froid en même temps, il était clair qu'il n'était pas humain. Rien ne pouvait permettre de le prendre pour un individu normal.

Il était habillé d'un tee shirt unit à manche courte noir, d'un jean qui semblait usé par le temps et de baskets turquoise qui, elles, étaient flambant neuves, contrastant étrangement avec ses autres habits.

-Tu es...

-G01. Coupa le jeune garçon.

Lenny ne su comment prendre cette réponse.

Un affront ?

Non.

Après tous, il ne semblait pas ressentir de sentiments.

Alors, il ne serai pas capable de faire exprès de manquer de respect à quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas...

-Et...que sais-tu faire de plus que tes précédents ?

-Je suis aussi rapide qu'un A, ma régénération est identique que la leur, mes sens sont aiguisés, je ne ressent ni émotions ni douleur et je peux devenir transparent.

Lenny hocha pensivement la tête.

Alors, c'était ça qu'avait Luberrier en tête ? Créer une nouvelle espèce pour sa guerre ?

Ça commençait vraiment à devenir n'importe quoi toute cette histoire.

Quand tous ça s'arrêterait ?

Jusqu'où Luberrier irait-il... ?

Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que Lenny redoutait cette guerre.

Si ça empirai, le monde allait certainement sombrer dans le chaos le plus total.

Il n'y aurai plus rien mis à part la désolation.

L'obscurité.

-Très bien, G01. Johnny va t'indiquer ta chambre, nous commencerons demain. N'est-ce pas, Johnny ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune homme à lunettes tendu comme un pic.

-Bien...répondit ce dernier.

Puis, il sorti, laissant sa supérieure, seule, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle poussa un long soupir puis, elle se rassit sur son matelas comme quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle devait dormir.

La journée qu'ils allaient vivre serai sans nul le doute le début d'une période éprouvante.

La femme saisit son téléphone portable.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, pensive, et remarqua que ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi court qu'auparavant.

Depuis quand était-elle en train d'attendre le soit disant « moment propice » pour arracher les « enfants » de leurs nouvelles vies ?

Tout en remettant des mèches rebelles blondes derrière son oreille, elle composa en silence le numéro de la personne avec qui elle devait parler.

À la deuxième tonalité, son correspondant décrocha.

-Oui ?

-Reever ! Je suis si soulagée de t'entendre ! Alors, dis-moi, as-tu des nouvelles ?

Elle voulait tant que l'australien lui dise, enfin, qu'il avait retrouvé l'ancien jeune scientifique qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Et, s'ils le pouvait également, retrouver le plus vieux.

De cette manière, ils pourraient effacer tous ce qui se tramait.

Rien de plus malheureux n'arriverai.

Il n'y aurai aucun mort parmi les humains normaux.

Et, quand à eux, ils mettraient en marche la révolution.

Elle était même prête à demander de l'aide à la Russie et aux États-Unis !

Si ça permettait de mettre fin à tout ça, elle serai capable du meilleur comme du pire.

-J'ai des nouvelle, en effet.

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Elle attendit un instant que le blond remette de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Apparemment, l'homme était très fatigué par toutes ses recherches et il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

-Tout d'abord, Bookman, qui s'est enfui avec A05 il y a dix-sept ans, a adopté B10, B92, E257 et E258. Aussi, ils ont à présent des prénoms. A05 s'appelle à présent Lavi, B10 est Madarao, B92 est Tokusa, E257 est David et E258 est Jasdero.

-Je vois. Ils se sont complètement construit une identité.

Au fond d'elle, elle se traita d'idiote.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient à présent un nom comme chaque humain !

Ça ne le faisait pas si on vous disait qu'on s'appelait « B10 » ou encore autre chose du genre.

-Alors, dit-elle, A05 a donc réussit à survivre ? Depuis dix-sept ans... Et les autres ?

Il y eut un court silence.

-A97, F67, F90 et F12 ont été adoptés par un homme de cirque du nom de Mana Walker. Leurs nouveaux noms sont Allen, Néah, Sheryl et Lulubell. Pour B57, son nouveau nom est Howard et il a été adopté par Marcius Link. D8, à présent Tyki, a été adopté par la famille Mikk. Et, D45, Road, a été adoptée par Hélène Kamelot.

-En somme, ils ont tous trouvés une famille d'accueil auxquelles ils se sont intégrés. Ça, je l'avais relativement compris.

Non.

Tout ça, elle le savait déjà.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était savoir si...si Reever _l'avait_ retrouvé.

Cependant, l'australien ne semblait pas enclin à dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

De plus, il y avait ce silence lourd de sous entendus depuis qu'ils discutaient.

Même si ils parlaient par l'intermédiaire d'appareils, elle était capable de deviner ce que ressentait son subordonné.

Elle voulait savoir.

Mais, en même temps, elle ne voulait pas poser la question.

Elle voulait que ça vienne de lui, qu'il l'annonce de lui-même.

-C'est fini ? Demanda-t-elle, dans l'espoir qu'il déclare ce qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire.

Il soupira.

Puis, il entreprit d'exaucer le souhait de sa chef.

-Je l'ai retrouvé. Apparemment, il est entré en relation avec B57 il y a maintenant quatre heures. Par la suite, ils seraient entré en contact également avec tous les autres.

-Comment ça... ? Et qu'a-t-il fait de C27 ? Demanda la femme, stupéfaite.

Reever lâcha un soupir mais, cette fois-ci, ce soupir n'était pas ennuyé ni triste mais plutôt en colère.

-Reever ?

-Savez-vous que Luberrier est un salaud fini ?

Elle prit sa tête dans sa main libre et pressa doucement le haut de son crâne, pressentant une folle migraine.

Il fallait toujours que Luberrier en face trop.

Oui.

C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une fois las.

-C'est très simple. Dit le blond.

Puis, bien qu'il était très tard -ou plutôt très tôt-, Reever expliqua tous ce qu'il avait apprit du pourquoi et du comment son ancien ami aidait les évadés.

Samedi 17 mars 2012, 08h35.

Link ouvrit doucement ses yeux.

La lumière l'aveuglant, il est referma immédiatement.

Où était-il ?

Était-il rentrer chez lui ? Chez son père adoptif ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration mais l'odeur de cet endroit ne lui disait rien.

Ou du moins, elle ne reconnaissait pas cette odeur comme étant celle qu'il sentait chez lui.

Cette odeur...

L'endroit où il était empestait les antiseptiques, lui rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs.

Il se rappelait encore les laboratoires quand ils étaient encore...enfermés.

Plusieurs fois par mois, ils allaient faire des examens avec des médecins.

Ce qu'ils leur faisaient était... « pour leur bien ».

Le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils.

Tout en gémissant, il se coucha sur le côté.

Une vive douleur au torse le prit soudain.

-Ne bouche pas, lui ordonna une voix.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme à ses côtés.

Komui Lee, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, était assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé.

Il posa ses deux mains à plats sur les draps et tenta de se relever.

-Reste allongé, ordonna à nouveau le chinois en posant une main doucement sur les bras du jeune homme.

Link lui lança un mauvais regard.

Il ne comprenait rien.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, lui faisant vraiment mal.

Il se rappelait qu'il était chez Lenalee, sa petite amie.

Ensuite, il avait vu ce mec, son grand frère, et ce même mec l'avait vraiment mal regardé.

Ensuite, il s'était mit à tousser et il avait souffert comme jamais.

Et après...

Le trou noir.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Et où était Lenalee ?

-Elle est en bas. Là, tu es dans un laboratoire emménagé chez moi, à l'étage. On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance que je sois là, vous tous...dit-il en faisant un signe de tête.

Link, sceptique, regarda dans la direction que l'homme lui avait indiquée du menton.

Il retint un petit cri de stupéfaction.

Tous étaient là.

Allen, Néah, Sheryl, Lulubell, Tyki, Madarao, Tokusa, David, Jasdero, Road...personne ne manquait à l'appel.

Ils étaient tous profondément endormis et portaient les mêmes bandages que lui sur le torse.

Seul Allen était réveillé comme Link.

-Allen ? Demanda le blond, surpris.

Le blandin était tout aussi surpris. Vraisemblablement, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qui leurs arrivaient.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-On vous a mit des puces sous la peau, au niveau du plexus solaire, dit-il en désignant un point particulier de son torse.

Link fronça les sourcils.

-Qui ?

-À ton avis ?

-...Vous ?

Komui poussa un soupir agacé.

Il aurait voulu laisser tomber ces deux jeunes hommes et aller boire le fabuleux café de sa petite Lenalee mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il fallait qu'il explique tout à cet idiot.

-T'es bête ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il. Je parle de ceux qui vous ont crées.

Les yeux de Link et d'Allen s'écarquillèrent.

Comment cet homme était-il au courant ?

-Comment... ? Demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, abasourdis.

Komui ignora royalement la question et préféra plutôt expliquer ce qu'était la puce qu'il avait extrait du corps de chacun.

Il saisit une plaque en métal et la montra aux deux garçons.

Sur cette plaque reposaient plusieurs petites capsules mesurant la moitié de l'ongle du petit doigts.

C'était vraiment petit.

Et pourtant, on remarquait sans aucune difficulté que la technologie dont on s'était servi pour les fabriquer était très avancée.

-Quand vous étaient encore...là-bas...on vous a mis ça.

-Pourquoi ? Pour nous suivre ? Je ne comprend pas...soupira Allen. Ils nous avaient déjà mis des boucles d'oreilles pour nous suivre dont on s'est débarrassé ! À moins que...

-Parfaitement ! Sourit l'homme en constatant que l'adolescent à la chevelure blanche comprenait bien vite. Ces boucles d'oreilles dont tu parles étaient en effet des puces pour vous retrouver lors d'une évasion comme celle que vous avez fait. Mais, ce n'est pas la seule puce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont mis celles-ci, au cas où ils n'arrivaient pas à vous retrouver.

-Et... ? À quoi ça sert ?

-Eh bien, c'est simple. Si ils ne vous retrouvent pas, ce n'est pas grave car vous ne pourrez pas causer de gros problèmes dans le monde extérieur. Cette capsule, depuis votre sortie, laissait échapper du fluide dans votre corps. Et, ce liquide était du poison. Vous en receviez en permanence donc il était impossible pour vous de vous régénérer. Et ça aurait été comme ça jusqu'à votre mort, c'est à dire dans pas longtemps si je n'était pas intervenu. Expliqua-t-il.

Link et Allen se regardèrent un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Puis, ils se tournèrent vers le scientifique et ils dirent en chœur :

-Merci... !

Komui sourit, heureux d'avoir pu les sauver même si, rappelons le, il n'aimait pas travailler et qu'il voulait son café !

-Mais...

Komui se tourna vers Allen qui avait commencé à parler.

-Qui êtes vous ? Je veux dire, qui êtes vous pour nous connaître ?

Le chinois eut un petit sourire.

-Je suis Komui Lee, j'ai trente-quatre ans et, il y a dix-sept ans, quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais le scientifique le plus jeune de l'endroit d'où vous venez. Mais ne vous en faite pas, vous pouvez me faire entièrement confiance.

Les deux amis acquiescèrent.  
>Après tout, Komui venait de les sauver d'une mort plus que certaine.<p>

-Mais, que faite vous ici alors ?

-Eh bien, je me suis enfuit de la bas quand j'avais cet âge...en emmenant avec moi l'un d'entre vous.

Allen et Link froncèrent encore pus leurs sourcils.

-Qui... ?

Komui sourit, gêné, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est une personne dont je me suis assuré qu'elle grandisse correctement et...je me suis attaché à cette personne comme si c'était mon enfant, vous voyez... ?

Les deux amis secouèrent négativement la tête, ne comprenant vraiment pas où le scientifique voulait en venir.

-Dites nous juste qui c'est ! Insista Allen.

Komui grimaça.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur une Lenalee en tablier portant sur un jolie plateau d'argent plusieurs tasses fumantes de café.

Link sentit une boule se former dans son estomac.

-Non, ce ne serai quand même pas... ?

**Suite au chapitre 11 !**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

**Réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Link Howard :** Je pense que je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, tu sais très bien que je te reconnais comme je l'ai déjà dis précédemment (était-ce dans « Devil » ? Aucune idée...). Bref, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu trouve que c'est la meilleure que j'ai faite (je sais, je sais 8D). Désolée pour le Lavi/Chaoji ! Mais, moi aussi ça avait du mal à passer ! Mais bon, je me suis prise un gros fou rire en imaginant la scène...et tu sais pas quoi ? Hier, je me suis tapée un délire en imaginant Chaoji en minijupe violette...aucun commentaire, s'il vous plaît (rhum rhum). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite ! =)

**Tyllen :** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as trouvé cette suite tout aussi intéressante =)

**Hikari Chan :** Jou' aussi Je vais être franche, ça me fais super plaisir ce que tu m'as dis x) merci pour ta review et j'espère de tout cœur que t'as tout autant aimé ce chapitre-ci !

**Shishi-sama :** Ta review m'a donné du punch ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! J'étais en train de broyer du noir (pour changer) et quand j'ai vu ta review, allez savoir pourquoi mais je me suis mise à sautiller toute seule sur place...oula, c'est la vieillesse on va dire hein, mes dix-huit ans arrivent bientôt O.O Bref, je te remercie ô grande porte parole de mes fans et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! Merci pour ta reviews !

_Et à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés, je vous remercie du fond du cœur._

_Merci !_


	12. Chapitre Onze

**Note 1 :** MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR LES REVIEWS !

**Note 2 :** Je me dois de vous prévenir que cette fic contient du _**death characters**_. Alors n'allez pas me frapper si plusieurs personnages que vous aimez meurt...car oui, il y en a pas mal qui meurent (neuf si j'ai bien compté).

**Note 3 :** _**Un petit sondage :**_ Qui souhaite un lemon Yullen ?

Merci de me répondre, j'aviserai par la suite car, pour le prochain chapitre, j'hésite à en écrire un et vu que s'il doit y en avoir un ce ne peut qu'être au chapitre douze... Bref ! Dites-moi !

**Note 4 :** Ayant finis le plan de cette fic, je peux vous dire qu'_**il reste cinq chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue**_. Ça commence à être réellement sérieux donc je doute qu'il y ai encore de l'humour comme précédemment (peut-être une toute petite dose ci et là mais bon...). On peut dire que ce chapitre onze est le dernier à être aussi...calme.

**Note 5 :** Chapitre plus court que les précédents...désolée ! .

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Alma : C30 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Chapitre Onze.**

Samedi 17 mars 2012, 09h52.

Le silence pesait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

La nouvelle venait de plonger chaque personne dans un profond désespoir.

Ils savaient évidemment la plupart des choses qui venaient d'être dites mais, le fait que ça venait de se confirmer...

De plus, ils sentaient que ce n'était pas tout, que le scientifique chinois leur cachait le plus important.

Ils le sentaient.

Ils le savaient.

-Je ne comprend pas...dit Link, rompant le silence, les sourcils froncés. C'est illogique tous ça !

Néah, Road, David et Jasdero se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le blond.

Eux aussi étaient un peu perdus par le discours de Komui. Néanmoins, ils ne voyaient pas ce que Link ne comprenait pas dans tous ce que l'homme venait de dire.

Le chinois s'apprêta à demander à l'adolescent ce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais Allen le devança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce malgré la nouvelle qu'il avait apprit quelques instants plut tôt.

-Eh bien...Nous avons tous été créés avant l'an deux mille. Ça, j'ai compris. Mais...

Le blandin fixa son ami du regard, attendant qu'il continu.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air complètement dépassé par les événements.

-Mais enfin Allen ! Même après la loi de la bioéthique faite le six août deux mille quatre, ils ont toujours continué à créer des êtres comme nous alors que c'est interdis !

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, intervint Komui.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le scientifique.

Le chinois, gêné par cette situation, se racla la gorge à plusieurs reprises, tentant à la fois de se détendre et de faire comprendre aux adolescents qu'il n'appréciait pas être fixé de la sorte.

Cependant, faire comprendre une telle chose à des êtres comme eux qui ne connaissait presque rien du monde réel, c'était comme essayer de sortir Lulubell de sa passion des casseroles : c'était impossible.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Questionna Road, de plus en plus intéressée.

Komui Lee soupira et fit un geste à sa sœur.

Lenalee s'avança et resservit du café sous le regard appuyé de Link.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lenalee ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça avant.

Après tout, à présent, il savait qu'elle avait toujours été au courant...

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait un peu plus d'une heure et se sentit une nouvelle fois soulagé d'avoir apprit que sa petite amie n'était qu'une humaine normale. En revanche, Tyki et Allen semblaient beaucoup moins heureux que lui...

Avoir apprit que leurs petits amis était plus que proches de ce qu'ils étaient...

Le blandin et le brun ne semblaient vraiment pas être en mesure d'avaler une telle nouvelle.

Mais, malgré tous ça, Link éprouvait de la jalousie envers Kanda et Lavi. Au moins, eux, ils n'avaient pas connaissance de ce qu'ils étaient. Ou du moins, cela c'était avant. Car, avec tous les événements qui avaient eu lieux ces derniers temps, Komui avait dit qu'il allait le leur révéler dans la journée.

Ça s'avérait difficile pour les deux couples...

Le chinois but une longue gorgé de café. Son visage s'empourpra et il manqua de s'étouffer tant le liquide était brûlant.

-Tu aurai quand même pu attendre que ça refroidisse un peu ! Le réprimanda sa sœur.

Komui haussa un sourcil puis, voyant que sa sœur était vraiment énervée, il fit une mine apeurée et malheureuse. Lenalee l'ignora, fatiguée de voir ce visage idiot qu'affichait son frère de temps à autre.

Road s'impatienta. Elle détestait qu'on mette du temps à lui répondre.

-Alors ? Dit-elle sur un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais, malgré tout, le brun continuait à l'ignorer.

-Il est un peu plus amer que d'habitude...commenta-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de café, se brûlant à nouveau les lèvres.

À croire qu'il était maso...

Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de la jeune fille qui perdait patience et laissa un long soupir échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Après tout, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se voiler la face. Il ne pouvait en rien échapper à cette discussion.

Plus il attendait, plus il serai dur de le leur révéler.

Allen se rapprocha de l'homme à une vitesse époustouflante.

Le chinois, qui était en train de boire une énième gorgée, sursauta et renversa le liquide brûlant sur ses jambes.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre en colère, Allen fut plus rapide et demanda, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'asiatique :

-Dites-nous tout. Qui sommes-nous réellement. Pourquoi avons-nous été créés et pourquoi vous et le scientifique Bookman êtes-vous resté aussi près de la forêt où est dissimulée le laboratoire.

Komui Lee, l'esprit un peu dans le vague, ajouta un point d'interrogation à la fin de la phrase du blandin dans sa tête.

Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement et détourna les yeux un instant, analysant la situation et les questions des jeunes êtres qui lui faisaient face.

-Ça fait beaucoup trop de question d'un coup pour ma pauvre petite tête...dit-il dans une grimace.

Le regard du blandin planté dans le sien de faiblissait pas, tant que le brun se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce regard qui paraissait empli de...cruauté ?

Il n'en était pas sûr mais c'était bien l'impression qu'il avait.

À l'instar de Lavi et de Kanda, c'est êtres là paraissaient beaucoup plus cruels.

Sûrement parce qu'ils avaient été crées pour la plupart après Yu et le rouquin.

Il y avait de ça. Et aussi le fait qu'il ai vécu beaucoup plus longtemps enfermés.

Mais Komui ne pouvait pas se tromper.

Il savait ce que signifiait un tel regard.

Et il en avait peur.

Peur d'avouer toute la vérité au groupe.

Allen le tuera-t-il ? Saura-t-il se retenir de l'étriper ?

Il n'en était pas sûr du tout...

D'un faible geste de la main, le chinois repoussa faiblement le blandin.

Allen, comprenant qu'il gênait l'homme se laissa faire et recula d'un grand pas.

Néanmoins, il laissa son regard tel quel, transperçant toujours l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Komui déglutit difficilement.

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, Bookman-san et moi sommes restés près de cet endroit dans l'unique but de pouvoir intervenir si d'autres personnes s'enfuit. Et nous avons vus juste. Heureusement qu'on avait prit cette décision. Sinon, nous n'aurions pas pu vous sauver et, à l'heure actuelle, vous seriez...

-Morts, acheva Road, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion.

À part quand le scientifique ou un des adolescents parlaient, le silence était maître à cet instant.

Seules s'entendaient leurs paroles lorsqu'ils parlaient. Mais, après chaque parole s'ensuivait une longue minute de silence durant laquelle presque personne ne faisait de mouvement.

Lenalee bougea nerveusement, mal à l'aise par autant de silence.

Elle abandonna la carafe de café sur la table du salon et vint prendre place à côté de son petit ami.

Elle lui attrapa discrètement la main et la serra dans la sienne.

Link eu un faible sourire, heureux que sa petite amie ne le repoussa pas en sachant qu'il n'était pas un humain normal.

Il sentait les regards envieux d'Allen et de Tyki peser sur lui mais un autre regard également empli de fureur.

Il n'eut pas besoin de relever son visage.

Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que Komui qui le regardait haineusement.

Décidément, cet homme ne laissait jamais tomber son sister complex. Quelle que soit la situation...

-Exactement, répondit enfin Komui à Road. Vous seriez morts à l'heure actuelle... Ensuite, en ce qui concerne la loi de la bioéthique, elle n'est apparu qu'en 2004. Donc, il n'y avait aucun problème à leurs yeux de vous créer.

-Mais après, ils ont continués !

-C'est là où je voulais en venir tout à l'heure...soupira l'homme.

Il se tourna gravement vers Link.

-Dis-moi, que sais-tu sur cette loi ?

Le blond fut déconcerté un instant, ne sachant pas vraiment où l'homme voulait en venir. Mais, il se décida tout de même à répondre.

-Eh bien...en gros, il est interdit de cloner un être humain et...

-Et ?

Le blond et Allen se regardèrent un instant, fronçant tous les deux leurs sourcils, pressentant que ce qu'allait leur dire Komui ne leur plairai vraiment pas.

-Et qu'il est tout aussi interdit de faire de la recherche sur les embryons humains.

-Bien, répondit Komui.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en un geste faussement décontracté, noua ses doigts ensembles et posa sa tête sur ses deux mains entrelacées.

-Et donc, pour ce qui n'est pas humain, nous avons tous les droits de manipulation et de recherches, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais, sa question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il attendait juste que Link et les autres acquiescent.

Les adolescents hochèrent de la tête.

Komui eut un triste sourire.

Sourire qui disparu très vite en prenant conscience qu'il allait peut-être se faire tuer dans quelques instants.

Il espérait vraiment que ces jeunes créatures sachent se retenir...

-Alors, dit-il, imaginons un être qui a été juste crée avec l'être humain comme modèle. Imaginons qu'il n'en a que la forme et que l'ADN humain qu'il a en lui est inférieur à trois pour cent. Est-ce que cette loi marche et protège cet individu ?

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent entre eux, choqués.

-..Vous voulez dire que...que nous n'avons quasiment rien d'humain ? S'enquit Lulubell qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

Le chinois afficha un visage désolé et secoua la tête lentement.

-Je suis navré. Mais...vous n'avez pas été créés à partir d'être humain.

Allen, Howard, Madarao, Jasdero, David, Road, Tokusa, Tyki, Lulubell, Sheryl, Néah et Lenalee se regardèrent, horrifiés.

-Grand-frère, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'exclama Lenalee, les yeux écarquillés.

L'homme regarda sa sœur un instant, la tristesse se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Je ne comprend plus rien ! S'énerva Allen. Que voulez-vous dire, bon sang ?

-C'est simple. Vous avez été créés à partir d'autre chose...

-Et par quoi ?

-De gènes extraterrestres.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

Comment était-ce possible ?

-C'est impossible ! S'insurgea Sheryl, au bord de la panique. Vous allez dire qu'on a été créés à partir extraterrestres ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-Lavi et Kanda sont dans le même cas ? Questionna Tyki, coupant Sheryl.

Le scientifique regarda du coin de l'œil Sheryl qui semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Allen qui était celui qu'il jugeait le plus dangereux ne semblait pas sur le point de le tuer. En fait, il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Non, pas vraiment. Ce sont de purs métis. Mi humain, mi aliène. Eux, ils ont été plus des prototypes destinés à être utilisé dans votre intérêt voyez vous...

-Dans notre intérêt ? Questionna Allen, la bouche entrouverte. Comment ça ?

L'homme soupira.

-Dans le but de vous entraîner. Bien avant votre naissance, c'était plutôt courant. On créait des êtres comme vous dans un seul et unique but et, afin de tester leurs performances, on créait d'autre être plus humains qui serviraient de pâtures aux créatures qui sont...

-Comme nous, dit sombrement Howard.

L'homme ne répondit rien, se bornant à hocher la tête silencieusement.

-Ils...ils n'ont été crées que dans le but qu'on puisse les tuer... ? Interrogea David, tremblant.

Le chinois hocha de nouveau la tête.

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Rien.

Il en avait dit bien assez.

Allen, serrant ses poings, ne voulait pas que la discussion s'arrête là.

Il voulait savoir impérativement tout.

Absolument tout.

-Et...pour quelles raisons ont nous a conçus ? Pourquoi ils voulaient nous entraîner ? Quelle est la vrai raison de tout ça ?

Komui releva une nouvelle fois son visage.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose de long.

-Depuis que le nucléaire a apparu, les puissances nucléaires ne peuvent se battre que par pays interposés, comme lors de la guerre froide. Si les deux puissances de ce monde, la Russie et les États-Unis venaient à se déclarer la guerre, il ne fait aucun doute que ce serai la fin des temps. Alors, un groupe de rebelle s'est formé.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Ces rebelles viennent tous de pays différents.

Ils se sont tous rejoint ici dans un seul but. Trouver une arme de guerre qui pourrait réduire à néant le monde entier. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est avoir le pouvoir sur la planète entière. Ils vous on créés dans le but de commencer une guerre contre laquelle personne ne pourrait rien faire. Vous avez forme humaine. On ne peut donc pas vous distinguer facilement parmi les humains. Mais, si en plus vous êtes surentraînés...il est certain que la guerre serai gagné.

Les adolescents étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'homme.

Lenalee observait les évadés et grimaça.

C'était comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même masse. Comme s'ils étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres.

Ce qui était sûrement le cas...

Komui ouvrit la bouche afin de conclure.

-Vous avez vu le jour pour anéantir quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population sur cette terre. Vous existez pour supprimer les humains jugés impurs.

Samedi 17 mars 2012, 16h00.

Lenny observa une nouvelle fois le visage déterminé de G01.

Les cheveux bleus entourait le visage de l'enfant, lui donnant un certain air angélique.

Pourtant, son regard ne reflétait rien d'humain.

Ce n'était qu'une machine prête à tuer.

C'est à cet instant que Lenny prit la décision.

Dans quelques heures, lorsque cet enfant aura le dos tourné, elle mettra fin à ce cauchemar.

**Suite au chapitre douze.**

**Je sais, ce chapitre là était plus court que les précédents... Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis ! Pas taper ! u.u**

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Tyllen : **Ohla, je ne te dis pas ! Déjà que les coups de flemme c'est chiant mais avec les révisions de bac en plus, c'est affreux ! J'étais tellement en manque d'écriture que j'ai stoppé mes petites révisions pour ce chapitre (minuscule, je l'admet..). Merci pour tes encouragements :) J'espère que cette suite t'a plu...

**Link Howard :** Non, tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu m'aimais mais ça me touche énormément ! Moi aussi je t'aime 8D Eh, n'empêche, Chao Jî en minijupe, ça fait vraiment peur. Je te jure. Je pense qu'un jour, quand j'aurai le temps, je le dessinerai xD Je te jure ! Je te montrerai ce fabuleux dessin de Chao Jî en jupette xD (enfin, quand j'aurai le temps...). TOUS AUX ABRIS !

**Hikari Chan :** Déjà que le chapitre dix était court mais celui-ci...c'est la cata ! Ne t'en fais pas, je mettrais tous ce que j'ai pour le prochain chapitre ! Promis promis promis ! Mais, comme ce chapitre était le spécial des révélations de la mort qui tue, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin car...ce qui va suivre ces événements va être...affreux. Je ne sais vraiment pas du coup si je vais faire un lemon Yullen ... Ah~ Sinon, c'est très bien que tu ai rangé ton fouet et avalé la clé ! Quoi que...je t'avais pas déjà dis que j'étais S&M ? Non ? Bon, bah maintenant, t'es au courant xD Donc, je pense que tu t'en doute, comme tu l'as dis, c'est annonciateur d'un événement dévastateur ! Et je ne m'arrêterai pas, même si pendant quelques instants je ne publie plus, c'est parce que je suis très occupée dans ma vie de tous les jours. En tous cas, je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire, j'aime trop ça ! Merci pour tes encouragements 3

**Yuanne :** Merci ! :)


	13. Chapitre Douze

**Note :** Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y a une crêpe sucre citron. Ouais, j'adore ça, pas vous ? /bave/ Oh et tant qu'on parle de bouffe, vous avez déjà mangé des glaces chocolat-orange ? Mon dieu, à la plage la plus proche de chez moi, il y a des glaces artisanales et ce parfum est juste...aaw !

Et sinon euh...à part les réjouissances de ce genre, je vous préviens de prendre des mouchoirs pour quelque chose de...comment dire...cruel ? Triste ? Oui, c'est le mot... Fin bref ! Chapitre écris en écoutant l'intégralité des musiques de Lindsey Stirling. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter une oreille (pas au sens propre hein...) ! Bonne lecture à vous tous ~

[Ah et j'allais oublier (ou pas !) : Un grand merci pour les reviews. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu autant de retour pour une fic. Continuez comme ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Pour les chapitres, je reconnais que je suis vraiment en retard, permettez-moi de vous en expliquer la raison : durant les vacances, j'avais écris l'intégralité de cette fic, à savoir les quatre derniers chapitres. Cependant, j'ai eu un gros problème avec mon ordinateur (notez notamment que la technologie me fuit) et j'ai dû réécrire dans la totalité tous les chapitres que j'avais perdu, me servant des minces notes que j'avais écrites dans mon cahier de brouillon. Je vous prie donc de m'excuser et, de ce fait, j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu plus long qu'il ne l'aurait dû être au départ en guise de remerciement pour votre attente. En espérant que ça vous plaise...]

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Chapitre Douze.**

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 01h15.

Kanda, allongé sur son lit, poussait un profond soupir. Il ne cessait de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et tout ceci lui empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

_Après la discussion que les autres avaient eue, Komui avait proposé à toutes les personnes de rester, appelant les « parents » de ces derniers afin de les prévenir. La seule personne qui était rentré chez « lui » fut Sheryl. Mana avait certainement besoin de son aide... Puis, le chinois l'avait fait venir, lui et le baka usagi._

_Il avait congédié tous les autres et le japonais, sentant l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce, su que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait certainement pas. Il avait vu qu'Allen était là, dans la pièce, s'étant arrêté tandis que tous les autres sortaient. Kanda ne lui adressa pas un regard. Par fierté sans aucun doute._

_Une fois la plupart des personnes présente auparavant dehors, il ne restait plus que Komui, Lavi, Lenalee et lui dans la pièce. Tous étaient plongés dans un silence si pesant qu'il en était presque insupportable._

_-Je dois vous parler, avait annoncé le brun en regardant d'une manière sérieuse les deux adolescents face à lui._

_Puis, il leur avait tout révélé._

_Lenalee refusait de les regarder dans les yeux. Le japonais et le rouquin avaient du mal à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mais, ce qui était certain, c'était que les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement perdus. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, étant partagés entre crainte, dégoût et déception amoureuse. A peine Tyki et Lavi avaient-ils commencé à se rapprocher, à se comprendre que le jeune homme roux apprenait pourquoi lui et Yu avaient été créés. Mais bon, ça permettait aussi à Lavi de comprendre l'origine du comportement pour le moins étrange de l'homme qu'il aimait._

_Les larmes avaient commencée à couler abondamment sur les joues rougies par la tristesse du roux alors que le brun ne s'autorisait pas à pleurer. Pourtant, il n'avait pu contenir deux petites gouttes salées qui avaient échappée à la vigilance légendaire du brun et roulaient maintenant sur sa peau douce pour arriver jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres. Mais, malgré tout cela, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il souffrait._

En repensant à tout ça, les yeux de Kanda se voilèrent. Il savait que Lavi avait rejoint Tyki et s'était excusé de ne pas l'avoir compris. Kanda ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami s'était excusé, après tout, il n'y était pour rien. De toutes manières, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Lavi et Tyki avaient enfin commencé une relation. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour...l'asiatique en était en quelques sortes soulagé.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le blandin. Comment allait Allen ? Mal, à en juger les quelques pleurs qu'il entendait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils devaient être tous deux collés au mur puisque le japonais entendait clairement chaque sanglot du blandin et il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne se montrerait pas aux yeux de tous dans cet état-là.

L'asiatique sentit son cœur se serrer et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Savoir qu'Allen souffrait pour lui, ça lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de le réconforter mais il ne pouvait se lever, aller dans la chambre voisine et voir le blanc comme si de rien n'était !

Kanda serra les dents. Tout ceci le contrariait grandement.

Soudain, il n'entendit plus les pleurs, comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés.

Un froncement de sourcils apparu sur son visage pendant un instant durant lequel il tendit l'oreille. Cependant, il ne percevait rien.

Allen avait-il cessé de pleurer ? Aussi vite ?

Après tout, le brun ne savait pas s'il devait trouver cela étrange venant d'une personne qui n'avait d'humain que l'apparence.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre méchamment, à envoyer bouler le nouveau venu mais, lorsqu'il remarqua de qui il s'agissait, il ne pu s'y résoudre.

-Allen ? murmura-t-il, comme s'il souhaitait être certain de la présence de ce dernier.

Mais, le garçon ne répondit pas et s'avança doucement vers le Kendoka.

Le silence était lourd, comme chargé de secrets et de tristesse.

Le cœur de Kanda battait la chamade. Que pouvait-il faire pour réconforter celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il était tout aussi perdu ?!

Allen s'avança vers lui et arriva bientôt face au brun, l'empêchant de continuer à se poser de si inutiles questions informulées. Elles ne servaient à rien et seul le présent comptait à cet instant. Il fallait qu'ils s'y fassent.

Doucement, le blandin monta sur le lit de son compagnon et, sans dire un mot, s'avança prudemment, sans faire un bruit, vers le kendoka, comme s'il redoutait de se faire rejeter.

Constatant, qu'apparemment, il ne risquait rien Allen se mit face à Kanda et le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Les cheveux détachés de ce dernier lui chatouillait le visage mais il n'en prit pas compte ni s'en amusa, la situation l'en empêchant.

Le brun s'était tendu, s'étant attendu à tous sauf à ça.

-Allen ? murmura-t-il, incertain.

-...

Le brun serra le blandinet dans ses bras. Il ne sentait plus ce dernier pleurer mais il devinait sans peine la tristesse qui l'animait.

« Nan mais c'est quoi ça ? » pensa-t-il soudain. « Moi aussi je devrais chialer ! »

Et il n'avait pas tord. Après tout, leur destin à tous deux avait pris un chemin cruel. Et ce, depuis leur naissance.

-Oh, ça va ? S'énerva soudain le brun, mal à l'aise.

-...ui...so...é.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas bien entendu ce que venait de dire le jeune homme qui était contre lui. Il prit une voix qui se voulait douce tout en questionnant à nouveau son amoureux :

-Quoi ?

Un court silence suivit sa question puis, au bout d'une longue minute...

-Je suis désolé.

Cette voix si douce emplit de tant de tristesse lui était douloureuse.

Le brun repoussa soudainement le blandin, surprenant ce dernier, et le plaça juste en face de lui, plongeant son regard sombre dans les yeux gris de son vis-à-vis.

-Eh, tu dois pas te laisser abattre par tous ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien, Allen. Alors arrête, s'il te plaît.

Le blandin acquiesça mais le brun savait que, quoiqu'il puisse dire, le blanc se sentait coupable et était certain que tous ce qui lui arrivait étaient de sa faute.

Bon, ok, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais quand même !

-Aller, viens...dit-il en attirant le blanc contre lui.

La main sur la nuque de ce dernier, il attira le visage de l'autre vers le sien et embrassa doucement ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

À sa grande surprise, le blandin ne répondit pas timidement mais bien passionnément. Durant de longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus fiévreusement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se place à califourchon sur le bassin du brun. Il se faisait bien plus entreprenant qu'avait pu le penser Kanda mais ce n'était pas non plus pour le lui déplaire.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, leurs langues se rencontrant, se caressant mutuellement avec un mélange de fougue et de tendresse. Les yeux clos, ils se laissaient aller à leurs envies de plus en plus brûlantes mais l'un comme l'autre n'osait pas faire part de ce qu'ils souhaitaient, à l'instant même.

Comme pour indiquer à son compagnon ce qu'il désirait, Allen entreprit de frotter doucement son bassin contre celui de Kanda, amenant leurs virilités à se frotter au travers le tissu de leurs boxers dans une douce caresse. Un petit gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du garçon aux cheveux blancs tandis que le brun se faisait plus brutal, plus envieux et plus excité que jamais.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et se contemplèrent tous les deux.

Il restait des traces de larmes sur les joues d'Allen... Kanda se redressa et embrassa les joues humides de son partenaire.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Al'...Ne te prend pas la tête comme ça...

Le blandin hocha doucement sa tête, n'osant pas croiser le regard du brun. Ce dernier attrapa son menton et força leurs regards à se croiser, à s'attacher.

-Je t'aime Allen, ne l'oubli pas.

Cette déclaration inattendue rendit le blandin fou de joie et il se sentit pousser des ailes. Tendrement, il caressa le torse de son compagnon.

-Moi aussi...répondit-il dans un souffle plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, débutant un tout nouveau ballet enflammé. Les gémissements qu'ils poussaient à tour de rôles enivraient leurs sens et leurs corps devinrent vite brûlants. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps toute cette chaleur, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, révélant à l'autre leurs corps entièrement nus, vierges de tous rapports.

Rêveusement, Allen posa son index sur le tatouage du brun et en redessina les contours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à penser à Alma en voyant cette marque mais repoussa vite ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de casser cet instant magique avec ses souvenirs.

Remarquant que le japonais avait vu son trouble, Allen plongea son regard d'argent dans les prunelles bleues nuits de son futur amant et lui adressa un petit sourire en une excuse silencieuse. Kanda se redressa et embrassa son petit ami, caressant le corps de ce dernier de ses mains avides. Il plongea ses lèvres vers le cou pâle de l'anglais et embrassa amoureusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, suçotant par moment cette peau si fine et si délicate qu'il aurait pu en jouir sur l'instant. Il descendit sa main vers le sexe gonflé et gorgé de désir de son compagnon et l'empoigna sans plus de cérémonie, commençant à le pomper dans de doux va et viens. Jouant sur la lenteur, et sachant que ça rendait son amant fou de désir, il continua sur sa lancée tout en touchant de temps à autres les bourses du blanc et caressant quelquefois son intimité inviolée du bout de son index. Il ne savait si le blandin le laisserait avoir le dessus mais c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Après, si Allen voulait le dominer, ils devraient mener une bataille mêlée de sensualité et de bestialité qui n'encouragerait que plus leurs ardeurs.

Sa main caressait toujours la colonne de chair du blandin alors qu'il sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux et un gémissement plus aigus que les autres s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme contre lui.

Kanda fronça les sourcils. Il était hors de question que son amant jouisse avant qu'il n'ai fait plus de choses que ça ! Et surtout avant qu'ils ne passent à l'essentiel...

-Yu...je vais...

Le brun ne laissa pas son amant finir sa phrase qu'il arrêta ses mouvements sur la verge dressée de ce dernier, s'attirant un gémissement de frustration de la part du blandin. Un grand sourire prit place sur les fines lèvres du japonais pendant qu'il observait le visage rougit de son amant.

Une fois de plus, Kanda perçut un murmure de son blandin et constata que ce dernier susurrait son prénom, les yeux embrumés par le plaisir, telle une douce litanie.

Doucement, Allen colla un peu plus son torse contre celui de son compagnon, comme s'il souhaitait se fondre dans l'autre et prit possession des lèvres de son partenaire. Durant ce ballet-ci, ce fut lui qui domina Kanda, et ce largement, tant que le brun commença à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la suite des évènements, suite qui ne tarda pas à venir. Pourtant, il fut surpris en voyant ce que l'anglais s'apprêtait à faire. Le blandin attrapa la main droite du japonais et la porta à ses lèvres. Tendrement, il embrassa le bout des doigts devant l'air stupéfait du japonais. Puis, tout en lançant un regard emplis de sensualité à son amant, il entrouvrit sa bouche et enroula sa langue autour des doigts fins. À cette vue, Kanda ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Il ne pouvait pas faire un geste tant il était statufié par l'attitude du jeune homme. Allen était-il vraiment puceau ? Si c'était le cas, il était tombé sur un sacré...

Yu secoua doucement la tête, chassant toutes les pensées perverses de son esprit. Mais bon, après tout, à quoi pouvait-il penser à cet instant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait du jardinage.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Où ses pensées s'égaraient-elles bon sang ?

Il stoppa le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua le soudain changement chez le blandin. L'anglais venait de s'immobiliser et regardait, l'air très gêné, son partenaire. Les joues rouges, il ignorait le regard de Kanda et faisait son maximum pour que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas. Dans le but de le rassurer, le kendoka déposa ses lèvres sur celles, rougies, du blandin. Comprenant où ce dernier voulait en venir, Kanda abaissa sa main vers l'intimité du blanc. La main d'Allen suivit le chemin de sa consœur. Il attrapa la main du japonais et l'accompagna dans son chemin. Les doigts du brun se frayèrent un chemin vers l'endroit tant désiré puis, il enfonça une première phalange. Voyant la quasi absence d'expression chez le jeune Walker, il enfonça la totalité de son doigt. Allen grimaça doucement. L'intrusion soudaine du doigt du brun n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir et il se demanda vaguement si ça allait être pareil pour la suite. Il espérait bien que non. Kanda introduisit un second doigt et débuta ses va et viens dans les chairs du blandin. Allen avait les yeux clos et fronçait les sourcils, attendant dans l'espoir qu'un quelconque plaisir arrive. Le japonais ajouta un troisième doigt et, lorsqu'il enfonça un peu plus loin son doigt à la recherche d'un certain endroit, Allen ouvrit soudainement les yeux en grands et poussa un petit cri étouffé de justesse par ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Son visage se colora en rouge pourpre, contrastant avec ses cheveux et sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Si on omettait les divers suçons qui recouvraient son cou, évidemment... Le brun sourit en voyant qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il commença des mouvements de ciseaux, préparant silencieusement l'arrivée de son sexe. Une fois qu'il le jugea fin prêt, il ôta ses doigts. Allen afficha alors un petit sourire coquin qui n'avait rien d'effrayé à ce qui allait arriver. Le brun saisit les hanches du blandin et amena son sexe à l'entrée de son amant. Il pressa son gland à l'entrée puis il le pénétra avec douceur. Allen laissa échapper un long gémissement mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de s'habituer à cette présence imposante car le brun en décida autrement. Il commença ses coups de butoir, pendant qu'Allen, toujours au dessus de lui, serrait les lèvres pour ne pas qu'un autre son honteux à ses yeux s'échappe. Les mains posées sur le torse du kendoka, il commença doucement à bouger les hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur le sexe du japonais pour accompagner ses mouvements. Ils avaient l'impression que c'était la meilleure chose qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu. Et, peut-être que ça l'était si on ne prenait pas en considération l'immense amour qui les unissait déjà.

Les coups de reins de Kanda devinrent de plus en plus violents, tapant à chaque fois sur la prostate du blandin et ce dernier l'accompagnait tout autant. Tous deux étaient haletants, leurs corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et leurs cheveux collaient sur leurs fronts. Le plaisir était là. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux mais de plus en plus courts, manquant d'oxygène. Ils sentirent tous deux que la fin était bientôt proche, qu'ils ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps.

Dans un dernier coup de butoir, Allen se déversa entre eux deux, sur leurs torses en poussant un petit cri au combien excitant. Ce fut le cri de trop pour Kanda qui lui, jouit dans l'antre chaude de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, ne bougeant pas, s'observant mutuellement et reprenant leurs respiration. Lorsque leurs cœurs commencèrent à se calmer, ils se caressèrent doucement la joue et s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Allen se laissa tomber à côté du japonais et ce dernier ramena le corps frêle de son petit ami, le collant contre lui.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 03h22.

-Où est-il ?!

Johnny et Reever se tournèrent pour faire face à leur supérieure qui était très en colère. Ils se dévisagèrent du coin de l'œil et se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'entres eux ne savait ce qui se passait. Lenny était très en colère et ils ne comprenaient pas la source de cette rage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Reever, un sourcil haussé.

-G01 a disparu.

-QUOI ?

Les deux scientifiques affichaient à présent des regards éberlués.

-Comment ça « il a disparu » ? S'enquit le même scientifique que précédemment, sous le choc.

Lenny serrait la mâchoire. Elle se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas hurler de colère et de frustration. Elle avait manqué à son travail en le perdant. Mais, surtout, elle avait manqué à son objectif personnel. Comme pourrait-elle, à présent, mener à bien la mission qu'elle s'était elle-même fixée ? La tâche s'avérait compliquée. Vraiment.

Elle ne répondit pas, jugeant cela inutile de parler à ces personnes.

-Mais alors, où est-il allé ? demanda Johnny en redressant maladroitement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Lenny lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Parce que tu pense que si je le savais je vous l'aurais demandé ?!

Sa voix était glaciale et il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

Le scientifique aux lunettes détourna son visage rouge de honte tandis que Reever, remit de son choc passager, s'était remit à siroter tranquillement son soda au citron sous le regard désabusé de la femme présente.

Elle grogna et détourna les talons. Elle en avait marre de se coltiner des personnes comme eux.

Elle se rendit dans sa tente et se laissa tomber dans son sac de couchage. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que G01 ne fasse rien de grave. Et, malgré la distance inconnue qui les séparait à présent, elle avait l'impression de sentir sur elle le regard turquoise de l'enfant. Elle revoyait encore sa petite taille, la marque sur son front en forme d'œil, ses cheveux bleus-verts et son regard dénué d'émotions.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser loin d'elle. Il était dangereux.

Elle se releva d'un bond et alla chercher ses deux compagnons, les autres étaient certainement en train de dormir. Elle trouva Reever concentré sur des calculs, buvant un énième soda, et Johnny à moitié endormit à ses côtés.

-Debout les gars, on y va, déclara-t-elle.

Stupéfaits, ils la regardèrent.

-Où ?

-Eh bien, chercher G01, évidemment...

Les deux chercheurs déglutirent difficilement.

-Inutile, annonça une voix.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers ladite voix.

Lenny ravala un hurlement en voyant à qui elle faisait face.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'eux, ses vêtements habituellement blancs couverts de sang. Il les regardait d'un air complètement indifférent, comme si de rien n'était.

La femme dû déglutir une bonne pair de fois avant de se donner le courage de questionner l'être à l'apparence d'un enfant de huit ans.

-À qui appartient ce sang ?

Il haussa ses épaules et leva les yeux au ciel comme si la réponse était évidente et que cette discussion l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Néanmoins, la femme continuant à le fixer, G01 décida de lui offrir une réponse.

-J'ai retrouvé leur trace.

Lenny ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il avait retrouvé leur trace ? Donc, ce sang...c'était à... ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle se sentit soudain prise de vertiges. Elle porta sa main à l'arme qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et la sortit. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu tirer, l'enfant lui avait déjà sauté dessus.

Malgré les supplications, les hurlements et les sanglots des deux scientifiques, G01 ne se décida à mettre fin au massacre que lorsqu'il n'en restait que des morceaux.

Cette nuit-là, dans le ciel, la lune était rouge comme gorgée de sang.

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 07h00.

Allen se réveilla doucement ce matin-là. Étrangement, il trouva le lit vide. En baillant doucement, il porta une main à côté de lui mais ne perçut aucune source de chaleur. Kanda était donc parti depuis longtemps.

Le garçon se releva et bénit en silence ses pouvoirs de régénérations. Sinon, il se doutait qu'il souffrirait à cet instant après une telle nuit.

Il sauta sur ses pieds hors du lit. Le sol de la chambre était froid, presque glacial.

Il avait envi de voir son amant tout de suite. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser...

-L'est gonflé de n'être pas resté ! Lâcha-t-il, seul dans la pièce.

Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et s'habilla en vitesse. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entreprit de descendre les marches de l'escalier. Des voix se faisaient entendre mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait.

Lorsqu'il fut en bas, il se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Komui, Kanda, Tyki et Lavi. En voyant la manière dont se tenaient le roux et le portugais, il comprit sans peine qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles. Il aurait pu se réjouir pour eux mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose comme le soudain silence qui avait suivit son arrivée...

Il regarda à tour de rôle chaque personne, se demandant ce qui se passait soudain et regarda, un air interrogatif sur le visage, son amant. Ce dernier était visiblement très mal à l'aise et Allen pu aisément remarquer la tristesse qui étirait les traits des visages des quatre personnes face à lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il, envisageant le pire.

Komui regarda les trois autres garçons, semblant se donner du temps supplémentaire avant d'annoncer ce qui n'allait pas. Puis, il regarda enfin le blandin et dit :

-Allen, c'est au sujet de Mana et de Sheryl...

Il n'eu pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Le blandin avait comprit.

Allen pleurait déjà.

**Suite au chapitre treize (espérons qu'il ne soit pas si maudit que ça...).**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Misschoco :** Eh bah non, ce n'est pas Alma. C'est fou comment tous le monde ont cru ça o.o Et pour le lemon, personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite mais j'espère quand même que ça t'ai plu.

**Link Howard :** Oui, je sais, je suis un esprit tordu et j'assume complètement. Et pour le Chao Jî en jupe, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps :'( Mais je pensais...il ne serait pas mieux en maillot de bain ? Avec toute la graisse qui tombe et tout aaw ! So sex (ou pas).

**Yuanne :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant !

**Felli-fanfic-harrypotter : **Hum...j'ai déjà finis d'écrire la fic donc je sais déjà comment ça se finis (non sans blague) et, je ne sais pas si on peux dire qu'il s'agit de ce dont tu espère (c'est français ça ? o.o) Attention, le morbide arrive (avec moi aussi...). J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite :)

**Haha8D :** Je me suis tapé un gros délire sur ton pseudo xD ça me fait plaisir tous ce que tu me dis :D Mon ego grossit là *o* J'espère que le lemon t'ai plu malgré mon avis plutôt mauvais à ce sujet. Tu te doute que je ne te dirai pas qui va mourir :) Tu verras ~


	14. Chapitre Treize

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !:D**

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Chapitre Treize.**

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 14h20.

La salle était plongée dans le silence. Tous évitaient le regard d'Allen. Le jeune homme avait cessé de pleurer depuis longtemps. Aussi, il avait bien prit soin de ne verser aucune larme en compagnie d'une présence autre que celle de son amant, de Komui, de Lavi et de Tyki. Cependant, ses yeux rouges et son regard triste témoignait de sa souffrance.  
>Jamais il n'aurait cru s'attacher autant et aussi vite à un simple humain –autre que Kanda évidemment...mais bon, lui n'était pas si simple.<p>

Allen ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait aucune justice dans ce qui s'était passé. Mana était mort pour quelles raisons au juste ?! Il était innocent ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal à part de les avoir aidé. Était-ce cela son pêché ?! Mais alors, auraient-ils dû mourir dans leur coin ?! Tous ce qui avait là n'était qu'injustice. Quel était l'intérêt de tuer, de massacrer, de torturer un homme qui n'avait rien à voir avec tous cela si ce n'est qu'il leur avait offert un toit ? C'était cruel. Affreux. Et A97 n'avait qu'une envie : massacrer celui qui avait fait ça. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Lenny. Est-ce que c'était elle qui avait donné l'ordre de le tuer ? Ou bien était-ce elle qui l'avait massacré ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'en était pas responsable. Il en était certain. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle y était liée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ça aussi, il en avait la certitude.

Il regarda doucement Kanda. Son amant évitait encore son regard.

« Quel idiot » pensa Allen...

Il avait besoin de réconfort et le brun l'ignorait. Mais, au fond de lui, le blandin lui en était reconnaissant. Sa rage contre le meurtrier de son père adoptif était si forte qu'il serait capable de blesser le japonais. Et ce dernier avait bien dû le sentir vu la distance qu'il mettait entre eux...

Ses pensées se tournèrent à présent vers la personne à laquelle il voulait le moins penser : Sheryl. C'était un de ses frères. La mort de ce dernier lui faisait mal. Peut-être même plus que celle de Mana. Quoi qu'il en soit, il venait de perdre deux personnes importantes. Non. Ils venaient tous de les perdre. C'était ça le plus terrible dans l'histoire. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Et il le remarquait très bien en voyant les yeux de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Allen avait prit conscience de plusieurs choses depuis le matin-même. Lui et tous les autres n'étaient que bétail. S'ils étaient inutiles aux scientifiques, ce qu'ils étaient depuis leur fuite, il fallait qu'ils soient supprimés. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des êtres humains et il pensait même que les animaux étaient peut-être mieux considérés qu'eux. Et, les personnes qui croisaient leur route pour les aider étaient elles aussi entraînées dans une bien sombre spirale menant irrémédiablement à la mort. Dans ce cas, s'ils restaient près des personnes qui leur étaient chères, ces dernières souffriront. Et, Kanda et Lavi étant des évadés depuis leurs naissances, si on venait à connaître leurs présence ainsi que leurs passés, Allen n'était pas sûr qu'ils vivront encore longtemps. À vrai dire, il pensait même qu'il leur arriverait quelque chose de pire que la mort.

En ce bas monde, tout pouvait arriver.

Les scientifiques n'avaient de considération pour personne. Tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux était d'imiter Dieu en créant des êtres à leurs manières et à effacer leurs traces si leurs contrôles s'échappaient d'entre leurs doigts.

Dans un élan de tristesse, Allen s'avança vers Kanda et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne se collait pas contre lui mais, se sentir près du japonais le tranquillisait plus qu'il ne voudrait bien l'avouer. Le brun, heureux de l'action de son compagnon, lui saisit doucement la main et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent inconsciemment. Ils échangèrent un bref regard durant lequel leurs cœurs à tous deux ratèrent un battement. Aucune personne n'osa émettre un son. La relation des deux jeunes hommes n'échappait à personne et tous s'en serait réjouit s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une telle situation.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit sur une Lenalee qui portait sur un grand plateau de petites tasses et du café.

Allen grimaça. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré le chocolat chaud. Mais, cette boisson lui rappelant trop son père adoptif et son frère que Sheryl était, en quelques sortes, lui était un supplice. Alors, il préféra à cela le goût amer du café.

La jeune chinoise servit tout le monde puis rejoignit Howard sous le regard peu amène de son grand frère. Komui les fixait tant d'un œil meurtrier que le jeune couple consentit à mettre quelques centimètres de précaution entre eux.

Malgré ce qui était arrivé, le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche ne pu empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Décidemment, quoi qu'il advienne, Komui restait Komui. C'était sûr. Mais le sourire d'Allen ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage. Car, quoiqu'il pense, ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers Sheryl et Mana. Et, ces souvenirs...ça le rendait malade.

Il observa un instant sa main et celle de Kanda qui se tenaient puis poussa un long et profond soupir. Il releva son visage et, sentant un changement se produire, toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le garçon. Inconsciemment, Komui, Lenalee et Lavi commençaient à voir en Allen un leader, comme tous les autres. La seule personne qui ne voyait pas le blandin comme un meneur était Kanda. Le charisme de son petit ami ne semblait exercer aucun pouvoir sur lui, au grand dam du blandinet qui aurait bien préféré à certain moment que ça soit plus facile que ça. Mais que le japonais ne lui soit pas soumis n'était pas un si grand mal que ça. Et, même si le brun pensait dominer le blanc, Allen savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Même au lit. Après tout, durant la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, même si Allen avait son rôle de uke, c'était bien lui qui était accroupit sur les hanches du brun, le dominant largement, le chevauchant.

À cette pensée, le jeune homme rougit. Un petit sourire nostalgique éclaira son visage. Malgré tout, il repoussa ces pensées. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment approprié. De plus, il avait une vengeance sur le feu. Mais comme on dit : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Allen avait bien l'intention de faire comme le disait le diction. Il avait décidé de réfléchir calmement avant de partir combattre l'assassin qui avait œuvré quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, tous étaient déjà scotchés à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment qu'il parle.

-Nous allons devoir partir, annonça-t-il d'une voix d'où on ne percevait aucune émotion.

Tous se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Mais...pour aller où ? Questionna Road d'une petite voix en regardant Allen dans les yeux.

Le garçon sonda un instant les prunelles dorées de la fille puis poussa un soupir. Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant ses mots soigneusement. Mais de toutes manières, le résultat serait le même. De ce fait, il décida de dire directement ce qu'il avait en tête sans faire le moindre détour :

-On doit retourner à l'endroit où nous avons été créés.

Tous les regards s'écarquillèrent et quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent, Yu ne faisant pas exception à la règle.

Après une longue minute d'un silence pesant, Road et les autres froncèrent les sourcils et quelques murmures s'élevèrent pour bientôt former un capharnaüm dans la salle. Tous parlaient les uns avec les autres, montrant bien qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec les propos que venait de tenir le blandin. Malgré tout, Road se fâchait avec certains d'entre eux comme si elle cherchait à protéger le jeune homme.

-T'es pas sérieux... ? murmura Kanda, inquiet, à l'oreille de son amant.

Le blandinet releva son visage et ses orbes d'argent rencontrèrent un court instant celles plus sombres de l'adolescent à la longue chevelure brune.

-Si, dit-il avant de se donner la peine de réfléchir car, il savait que s'il le faisait, il serait capable d'abandonner son idée pour son compagnon.

Le regard de Kanda se durcit et le brun détourna le visage. Il lâcha la main d'Allen pour montrer son mécontentement, sans aucun doute.

Tyki se leva soudain, provoquant un silence immédiat qui en surpris plus d'un. Il s'avança vers le blanc et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le regard un peu perdu.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Nous sommes bien ici et on a rencontré des personnes superbes ! Et toi, tu veux retourner là-bas ? Je ne te comprends pas !

-Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ce qui arrive aux personnes superbes qu'on à rencontré comme tu sais si bien le dire ? Rétorqua la voix froide, du blandin.

Le brun sembla méditer quelques instants en silence ce que venait de lui dire le blanc et blêmit.

-Ça veut dire, commença-t-il, que si je reste ici il arrivera quelque chose à mes parents adoptifs ?

Allen acquiesça.

-Et aussi à Lavi ?

Le rouquin sursauta en entendant son prénom prononcé, n'appréciant pas vraiment que son amant croit qu'il ne pouvait pas se protéger seul.

Nouveau hochement de la tête de la part d'Allen.

-Alors je suis avec toi.

Road, Jasdero, David, Lulubell, Howard, Madarao, Tokusa, Néah, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi et Kanda regardèrent, ébahis, Tyki qui se tenait fièrement face à Allen, sa détermination émanant de lui à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Chacun des évadés réfléchirent puis décidèrent de suivre les deux jeunes hommes dans leur plan. Une détermination sans faille dans le regard de chacun, ils annoncèrent tous à haute et intelligible voix leurs vœux de les suivre, sous les yeux subjugués des autres qui ne savaient pas trop où se mettre, se sentant un peu de trop.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! s'exclama Komui alors que Kanda, Lavi et sa sœur chérie s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les autres. C'est du suicide ce que vous faite ! Pourquoi vous voulez aller là-bas ?! Ils vous tueront !

-Non, le coupa Allen. Nous les tuerons d'abord.

Des petits sourires ravis pointèrent le bout de leurs nez chez quelques personnes. Cette euphorie qui les prenaient, mélangée à l'excitation était juste somptueuse.

-Si j'ai bien compris, entreprit Néah de résumer, nous devons quitter nos foyer d'accueil pour aller casser la gueule à ces connards ?!

Les jumeaux sourirent encore plus. Jamais quiconque n'avait vu Néah parler aussi vulgairement et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à David et à Jasdero. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs.

-Oui.

-Et après, on pourra revenir ici ? S'enquit Road, sa petite voix montant dans les aigues tant elle avait hâte.

Allen afficha un sourire triste et douloureux que personne ne comprit à cet instant.

-...oui, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

Road et les jumeaux se regardèrent en souriant, jubilant ensembles en silence, puis sautèrent à l'unisson.

-Génial ! criaient-ils.

Komui les fixaient comme s'il venait d'atterrir dans un asile. Faut le comprendre quoi. Après tous, il se trouvait parmi des futurs meurtriers. Même s'ils allaient tuer pour la bonne cause...

Après plusieurs exclamations, tous décidèrent de les suivre, mis à part Komui qui pleurait dans les bras de sa sœur, la suppliant de ne pas y aller en hurlant à la mort des « Lenalee ! Ne m'abandonneuh paaaasss ! » au grand dam de la jeune chinoise.

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 20h50.

Doucement et silencieusement, ils avançaient dans le noir. Parfois ils se bousculaient et murmuraient des injures ainsi que des excuses. Ou les deux, au choix.

Les anciens évadés se souvenaient parfaitement du chemin à franchir afin d'arriver au laboratoire sous terre. Et, faisant confiance à leurs sens plus développés que la normale, ils ne se trompaient pas de route.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière où des rayons de la lune passaient entre les divers feuillages. L'astre blanc s'était levé depuis peu mais éclairait déjà la Terre de sa douce lumière. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le trou d'où ils étaient sortis avant que tout cela n'arrive.

« Tout doit finir là où ça avait commencé » songea Allen en jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses camarades.

Avant de partir, il s'était entretenu seul avec Komui qui, finalement, avait prit la décision de les suivre. Le blandin se souvenait encore parfaitement comment avait réagit le chinois. Mal. C'était certain. Mais y avait-il une autre solution ? Finalement, l'ancien scientifique et grand frère de Lenalee avait accepté.

Instinctivement, Allen attrapa la main de Kanda et la serra dans sa paume. Le japonais le regarda, surpris puis un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa tendrement le blandin. Ce dernier était tendu, stressé par ce qui allait arriver. Comparé aux autres, il ne semblait pas être atteint du bonheur presque jouissif de combattre, de tuer. Et ça, Kanda l'avait remarqué. Il avait même l'impression d'en être le seul... Tous les autres, très occupés par leur excitation, n'avaient pas fait attention à l'état dans lequel était le garçon à la chevelure immaculée.

Une sonnerie de téléphone troubla le silence et tous les regards se tournèrent vers un rouquin, gêné.

-Heureusement qu'on n'est pas à l'intérieur, fit remarquer Howard. Sinon, vive la discrétion !

Lavi grimaça et s'empressa d'attraper son téléphone portable. Il décrocha et plaqua l'appareil à son oreille devant les yeux curieux de ses camarades.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage, allant de l'étonnement au désespoir, et les évadés n'eurent pas besoin de lui demander ce qui était arrivé. Grâce à leurs ouïes fine, ils parvenaient sans problème à entendre la conversation qui avait lieu entre le rouquin et un certain médecin. Bientôt, les larmes dévalèrent les joues du roux.

Lavi raccrocha et Komui, qui n'avait rien comprit tout comme sa sœur et Kanda, demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-...il y a trois heures qu'ils essayent de me contacter et...

Le jeune homme laissait ses larmes dévaler ses joues pendant que Tyki se rapprochait de lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Lavi mit un certain temps pour prendre son courage en mains puis, il annonça d'une voix incertaine :

-Ils ont tué grand-père...

**Suite au chapitre quatorze.**

**Réponses aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes :**

**Yuanne : **Heureuse que tu ai aimé le lemon:) J'espère que cette suite était à ton goût !

**Haha8D :** Si cette réponse t'a faite plaisir, je n'ose même pas ce que ce sera quant à celle que je ferai pour le prix de l'immortalité (fic où je suis très en retard d'ailleurs ...). Heureuse que tu adores mon lemon:D Moi aussi je vois du Yullen partout *.* ça me touche de savoir que c'est moi qui t'ai fait aimer ce couple O:)


	15. Chapitre Quatorze

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'en reviens pas d'en avoir 99, une de plus et c'est 100 (ouais, logique je sais) xD Je n'ai jamais eu autant de retour et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci à ce qui donne des reviews et à tous les autres qui me lise !**

**Je vous adore !**

**Note :** Attention, attention ! Nouvelle apparition d'un personnage que je déteste mais que j'adore torturer. Ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu dans l'histoire...mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait une grande apparition O:) Et puis, ça apporte un peu d'humour dans cette histoire devenue un tantinet sombre depuis quelques temps...M'enfin, humour à mes yeux en tous cas ^^ Et pour ce qui va suivre ce court instant d'humour...je sais que vous allez avoir une folle envie de m'étriper, m'étrangler, etc. mais évitez de le faire sinon vous ne risquez pas d'avoir la suite :/ (Petit regard de chiot battu).

Ah oui et j'allais oublier ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre (enfin, on peut aussi le considérer comme le dernier chapitre puisque celui d'après sera l'épilogue...) ~

Bonne lecture !

_Rappel sur les Personnages : surnoms et âges :_

_Allen : A97 bientôt seize ans_

_Howard : B57 dix-sept ans_

_Madarao : B10 dix-huit ans_

_Tokusa : B92 dix-huit ans_

_Road : D45 quatorze ans_

_Tyki : D8 dix-sept ans_

_David : E257 dix-sept ans_

_Jasdero : E258 dix-sept ans_

_Lulubell : F12 seize ans_

_Sheryl : F90 vingt-et-un ans_

_Néah : F67 seize ans_

**Chapitre Quatorze.**

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-...il y a trois heures qu'ils essayent de me contacter et..._

_Le jeune homme laissait ses larmes dévaler ses joues pendant que Tyki se rapprochait de lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Lavi mit un certain temps pour prendre son courage en mains puis, il annonça d'une voix incertaine :_

_-Ils ont tué grand-père..._

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 22h30.

Lavi venait de se calmer.

La mort de son grand-père, du dernier membre de sa famille, l'avait profondément attristé et il se sentait soudain dénué de force. Bookman avait beau être le scientifique qui l'avait enlevé, Lavi ne pouvait se résoudre à voir le vieil homme autrement qu'en étant son grand-père. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'on l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer cette funeste nouvelle mais ça faisait encore plus d'heure que le drame avait eue lieu. Ses joues étaient encore humides par ses pleurs et, même si ces derniers avaient cessé depuis peu, tous s'attendaient qu'à un instant ou un autre le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse craque à nouveau.

Dans les bras de Tyki, Lavi se cachait le visage dans la chemise de ce dernier. Après cette deuxième nouvelle, tous avaient mis « en pause » leur plan. Ce troisième assassina les touchait également.

Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ces horreurs de scientifiques et d'autres créatures comme eux tuaient les personnes qui leur étaient chères. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Tous s'était passé tellement vite qu'ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Mais l'essentiel, ils l'avaient bien compris. Cependant, une question persistait dans leurs esprits : Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas agis plus tôt ? Ils avaient réussis à tuer avec une facilité déconcertante un humain, un ancien scientifique et, surtout, Sheryl qui était un F. Le plus âgé n'avait-il pas réussis à les combattre avec ses pouvoirs ? Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme si il était faible !

Allen poussa un nouveau long et profond soupir. Toute cette histoire le mettait sur les nerfs. Lui et les autres avaient juste souhaité voir le véritable monde, connaître la vrai vie, la réalité ! Et voilà comment ils en payaient le prix.

Kanda s'avança doucement vers son ami aux cheveux roux mais sentit bien que ce dernier ne voulait ni le voir et encore moins lui parler. Seule la présence de son petit ami lui suffisait.

De leurs côtés, les Lee avaient aussi du mal à accepter l'affreuse nouvelle. Komui s'était mué dans un profond silence tandis que Lenalee n'arrivait pas à calmer ses tremblements. Komui était si choqué qu'il ne dit rien et ne regarda même pas d'un mauvais œil Howard qui enlaçait sa moitié afin d'essayer de la réconforter.

Ce fut dans cette triste atmosphère qu'un petit cri rompit le silence dans lequel chaque personne semblait s'être murée.

Tous levèrent leurs visages –même Lavi, choqué par le bruit sourd qu'il venait d'entendre- et virent un idiot tomber d'un arbre comme un fruit bien trop mûr.

Première question : Que faisait ce con ici ?!

Aucune réponse.

Seconde question : Comment avait-il réussi à monter dans un arbre ? Après tout, même si son apparence s'apparentait à celle d'un singe, il n'avait certainement pas leurs capacités.

Encore moins de réponse.

Et enfin, dernière question : Depuis quand cet idiot de Chao Jî les suivait ?

L'air complètement égaré, le garçon à l'imposante corpulence jetait des coups d'œil en tous sens, cherchant la maudite branche qui avait osé le trahir. Remarquant qu'il ne trouvait et ne trouverait pas la fautive, il décida enfin de faire face à son macabre destin.

Il lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais à toute la petite assemblée qui se trouvait là et lança d'une voix froide et colérique :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cet'heure ?! Bon sang, l'est presque vingt-trois heures ! Z'êtes débiles ou quoi ?

Tous se turent et regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescent à terre. Il venait de gonfler ses joues. Les traits de son visage, déjà irréguliers, étaient encore plus tirés vers l'arrière, ne jouant pas en sa faveur. Ses joues donnaient la vague impression qu'ils faisaient face à un gros hamster. Ensuite, il était assis au sol, de multiples feuilles et branchage étaient éparpillées à terre et sur lui, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffé et ses vêtement d'une saleté rare. La vue de ce garçon donna une folle envie de fou rire à tous les autres. Même dans sa pseudo colère il était ridicule.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Allen en retenant un ricanement.

Chao Jî lança un regard mauvais au blandin. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié et personne n'en doutait.

Le chinois sembla réfléchir quelques instants et déclara :

-Je chassais.

Tous cessèrent leurs ricanements, regardant, intrigués, le petit être grossier qui se prenait maintenant pour un chasseur. Valeureux et digne en plus...

-Ah ? Questionna Jasdero de sa voix criarde. Et tu chassais quoi ? Le tyrannosaure ?

Le blond partit dans un fou rire. Il tomba à terre et se tint les côtes en riant, David le suivant de près. Tous les autres les regardaient, l'air complètement paumés. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la blague du blond.

D'ailleurs, Road leur en fit part :

-Y a quoi de drôle les gars ?

David s'essuya ses yeux alors que le maquillage coulait allégrement sur sa joue, étalant le noir sur toute la surface du visage, lui donnant l'air d'un esprit comme dans les films d'horreur qu'ils avaient vu. Ne manquait plus que le drap blanc...

-M'enfin Roady, c'est juste trop drôle ! Les dinosaures ça n'existe plus !

La surnommée Roady leva un sourcil bien haut, s'inquiétant durant un court instant de la santé mentale des jumeaux. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas plus outre mesures. Après tous, ils avaient toujours été...légèrement dérangés.

Elle se tourna vers Allen.

-Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il faut trainer plus longt-

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Un hurlement de douleur suivit d'un étrange gargouillement la fit s'immobiliser. Elle se tourna lentement vers la source du bruit.

Tous s'étaient mis à bouger et elle, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger un pouce. Ça été venu si vite qu'elle peinait à rassembler les différentes informations et à comprendre ce qui se passait à cet instant. Elle regarda le corps à terre, à quelques mètres d'elle. Chao Jî, la trachée arrachée avait les yeux ouverts dans le vide. La jeune fille savait qu'il ne voyait rien, qu'il ne verrait plus rien. La quantité de sang qui s'échappait de son corps était beaucoup trop grande pour qu'un humain supporte une telle perte.

La jeune brune jeta de furtifs coups d'œil de tous côtés. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir Allen. Où était-il ?

Ne le trouvant pas, elle commença à chercher activement Tyki du regard mais ne le trouva pas non plus, tout comme les jumeaux. Une vague de panique s'insinua en elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Elle ne pouvait se soustraire à rester immobile à cet endroit sans rien faire ! Elle leva la main, déterminée comme jamais, prête à combattre. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire de la place dans son esprit, à y voir plus clair, mais elle réfléchirait à tout ça après. Au moment où elle allait attaquée, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que tout était devenu entièrement immobile autour d'elle. Road ignorait comment et pourquoi mais elle percevait chaque battement de son cœur. Elle fut prise d'un désagréable frisson alors que tous se passait au ralentit. Elle sentit quelque chose remonter à ses lèvres, comme si elle allait vomir mais ne parvint pas à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps partit vers l'avant sans pour autant qu'elle tombe. Elle semblait être retenue par quelqu'un, par quelque chose.

La tête penchée vers le bas, des cris résonnant à ses tympans, elle remarqua le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Une puissante douleur, presque insoutenable la saisit au ventre et elle aperçu un long métal fin sortir de ses entrailles. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle se rendit compte que, dans sa panique, elle avait mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle s'était faite embrochée.

Du sang coulant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle tourna son visage vers son assassin. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, l'enfant regardait, amusé, la jeune fille qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'arme. Road l'observa en silence, ces yeux bleus clairs, cette chevelure assortit ainsi que cette marque sur le front.

« C'est donc ça ? Ils ont continué ? » Pensa-t-elle avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

G01 la regarda un instant puis, du bout de son doigts, donna un petit coup sur la main de la fille. Le membre bougea lourdement. Un petit rire enfantin sortit de sa bouche et, heureux, il laissa tomber la fille.

Tout était si simple...manipuler jusqu'à ses créateurs n'était qu'un jeu d'enfants.

Qui aurait cru que l'élève dépasserait réellement le maître ? Et sans vraiment fournir beaucoup d'effort ? À force de souhaiter fabriquer un être parfait, ils avaient finis par s'y blesser. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas Lenny, dont le corps gisait, sans vie, un peu plus loin dans la forêt...

Dimanche 18 mars 2012, 23h02.

Consterné, ils regardaient le massacre qui avait lieu.

Allen, déglutissant difficilement, vit le corps de Road tomber à terre, expirant son dernier souffle. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Son cœur était lourd mais aucune larme ne passa la barrière de ses cils.

Le jeune homme jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Kanda, Komui, Lenalee et Lavi à ses côtés. Bien que Kanda et Lavi étaient presque comme eux, ils n'avaient pas autant de force ni d'expérience pour combattre. Mais, bien pire : ils ne savaient certainement pas utiliser le peu de puissance qu'ils avaient. Ils n'arriveraient même pas à se défendre. Alors, si eux se faisaient tuer aussi facilement, qu'en adviendrait-il de ces deux là ? Et quant à Lenalee et Komui, c'était encore bien pire.

Le chinois observait, impuissant, la scène dont il était involontairement spectateur. Lenalee, dans ses bras, cherchait Howard des yeux, son visage humide par ses pleurs. Elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle était complètement perdue elle aussi. Une partie en elle souhaitait partir, l'autre rester et affronter tous ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Mais, en était-elle seulement capable ?

Allen prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha de Komui. Il pensa un instant à lui parler en chuchotant mais le chinois ne possédait pas une ouïe aussi fine que la sienne. Et puis, au point où ils en étaient, il était inutile de cacher ses paroles aux autres qui étaient à côtés. Le seul hic dans tout ça était Kanda. Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir la réaction de ce dernier mais il avait tout de même demandé Komui de faire quelque chose de bien particulier si le japonais tentait quoi que ce soit.

-Docteur Lee...appela-t-il.

À cette parole, l'homme comprit que le temps était venu. Allen n'utilisait plus le « Komui » habituel et le chinois aurait sans aucun doute possible préféré ne jamais entendre ce titre-là. Il serra un peu plus sa jeune sœur dans ses bras et lança un regard interrogateur au blandin. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire, lui demander, tout. Mais une petite part enfouie au fond de lui espérait qu'il en soit autrement. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir ces adolescents, même s'il se trouvait dans l'obligation de faire ce qu'il devait.

Les yeux du blandin était froid, sans aucune émotion ni regret à la grande déception du scientifique qui avait pensé un court instant qu'ils s'enfuient tous de cet endroit immonde.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna la jeune créature aux cheveux blancs sans pour autant attendre réellement de réponse.

L'ancien scientifique hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises en déglutissant difficilement. Sa gorge était sèche et avaler sa salive lui faisait mal.

Le visage d'Allen s'illumina d'un petit sourire triste mais ses yeux ne présageaient rien de bon. Komui détourna le regard, refusant d'affronter ce visage. Il leva la paume de sa main en l'air, demandant quelques instants d'attente de la part du blandinet qui attendit patiemment que le chinois fasse ce qu'il désirait. Le brun chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille de sa sœur qui déglutit difficilement. Il se sépara et regarda la jeune fille qui était crispée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Mais c'était pour le bien de Kanda même si elle ignorait pourquoi elle devait faire ça. De plus, ils ne possédaient pas le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse les questionner.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de la tête sec et serra la mâchoire. Komui attrapa discrètement le poignet de Lavi et rapprocha le roux vers eux. Yu, ayant perçut le geste, fronça les sourcils et regarda dans leurs direction. Ne comprenant pas, il lança un regard inquisiteur à Lenalee qui ne fit que regarder dans une direction différente de celle de son ami.

Allen arriva d'un bond devant le japonais et posa une main sur la joue de ce dernier, le faisait sursauter. Le brun entrouvrit la bouche, cherchant la moindre réponse dans les prunelles grise de son amant mais ne trouva rien. Alors qu'il allait le questionner, le blandin passa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure du japonais. Il s'approcha du visage tant aimé et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'asiatique. D'abord perturbé d'un tel échange en de telles circonstances, Kanda ne répondit tout d'abord pas au baiser, gardant les yeux grands ouverts. La panique s'insinuait en lui comme un serpent venimeux qui lui enserra le cœur et l'adolescent ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Ce baiser avait un goût différent des autres. Une saveur qui l'effrayait. Alors, n'attendant pas plus longtemps, il répondit enfin au baiser au grand bonheur d'un certain blandin. Ils mirent tout leur amour dans cet échange passionné, se léchant goulument les lèvres, les mordillant et leurs langues se rencontrant pour former un ballet d'une passion inébranlable.

Bientôt à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, les joues rougis par le plaisir. Kanda, hypnotisé par les yeux d'argent de son petit ami, avait complètement oublié la bataille, ou plutôt le massacre, qui avait lieu à seulement quelques mètres d'eux. Il ne voyait plus le sang ni la terreur, seulement ces deux prunelles qui le plongeait dans deux grands lacs gris et gelés mais pourtant si chaleureux. Cependant, ces yeux avaient une expression désolée que le nippon ne comprit pas.

Il vit Allen ouvrir ses lèvres puis lâcher dans un souffle :

-Hey Yu, je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, hein ?

Un sourire amusé.

Des yeux tristes.

Une déclaration muette.

Un dernier geste doux du bout des doigts, laissant sur leurs passages des larmes glacées.

Un bond, une disparition.

Kanda écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêta à crier le nom de son amant. Mais il s'effondra au sol, le nom n'étant même pas prononcé.

Lenalee, une lourde pierre dans les mains examina le visage du japonais, espérant ne pas l'avoir trop blessé. Elle lança un coup d'œil à Lavi qui, dans le même état que son ami, ne pouvait plus se débattre. Komui attrapa le japonais et le roux. Sa sœur l'aida à les déplacer un peu plus loin avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Une fois que ce fut fait, la jeune fille observa les deux garçons. Ils allaient souffrir, c'était une certitude. Mais, même s'il y avait beaucoup d'espoir pour Lavi, il n'y en avait presque aucun pour Kanda. Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit soudain tandis qu'un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Désolée...murmura-t-elle avant de chercher à nouveau Link du regard.

**Prochainement : épilogue.**

**Et ne lancez pas de trop grosses pierres s'il vous plait... !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Haha8D :** Oh:D Bravo, bon calcul:D Tu as maintenant les réponses à quelques une de tes question:/ C'est vrai ? Tu souris en voyant mes réponses ? Aaw *.* trop choupinoux :3 Je sais, je suis trop génialissime ! Pour le prix de l'immortalité..eh bien...comment dire...je suis en pleine écriture d'un chapitre d'Apocalypse et je bloque complètement alors pour mes autres fictions, en ce moment, c'est la desh ...mais ça va arriver, promis ! Toi aussi t'as la maladie de voir Kanda partout ? 8D Tu sais, les rues grouilles d'Akuma, surtout dans les grandes villes o.o Il ne faut jamais y aller seul(e)... Bref, ta review m'a fait vraiment trop trop trop trop plaisir, comme d'habitude:D à plush ~

**Raysuka :** Eh bien voilà, t'as eu la suite:D (quoi ? Faut pas sourire ? Maiiissseuh!)


	16. Epilogue

Misaki : Privièt les amis ! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Ensuite, j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée et si vous êtes encore en vacances, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne prochaine rentrée ! Voici le magnifique épilogue de Numéro A97 !

Kanda : Magnifique, tu parles, c'est de la grosse m***e.

M : Voyons Kandy-choux ! Ne parle pas comme ça, cet épilogue est ma fierté, j'y ai mis toute mon âme, tout mon talent tout tout tout !

K : Toute ta connerie aussi. Je sens que tous tes lecteurs vont te détester et te jeter des tomates pourries à la tronche.

Allen : Je suis tout à fait d'accord...

M : Mais mais mais ! Voyons, c'est une fin adorable ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux franchement ! è_é

K & A : ça y est, c'est la fin, elle est devenue folle. Qui est psy ? Faut l'interner !

Lavi (de passage) : N'oubliez pas les mouchoirs ! Je veux bien que vous mettez de la morve sur Yu ou Moyashi mais pas sur moi !

K & A : BAKA USAGI / LAVI !

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Revenons à la modernisation voulez-vous bien. Rheum rheum... Donc comme je disais plutôt, voilà, ceci est l'épilogue (pas vraiment plus court qu'un chapitre normal), ce qui conclu cette histoire. Au chapitre précédent, au départ, Chao Jî ne revenait pas et c'était Tyki qui mourrait à sa place. En fait, lors de la réécriture de mes chapitres dont je vous ai parlé au chapitre douze, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses. Au départ, cette histoire devait finir par une immense death fic avec plein de pleurs et tout le tralala qui allait avec mais finalement j'ai...beaucoup changé l'orientation de mon histoire x)

Pour ce dernier chapitre, j'ai écouté « Here without you » de 3 Doors Down que je vous invite à écouter si l'envie vous en dit (je trouvais que cette chanson allait à merveille avec cet épilogue).

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction et je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie jusque là :) ça a été génial !

Bonne lecture, je vous aime :D

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue.<strong>

_Sept ans plus tard, le Jeudi 6 Juin 2019, 13h30._

La femme marchait à vive allure. Ses talons aiguilles qui tapait au sol durant sa marche produisaient un son qui était loin d'être désagréable. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il était exquis, gracieux. Son rythme régulier faisait vaguement penser à des percussions d'un fond musical, de celles dont on ne percevait que le bruit tant leur présence était étouffée par le tapage des autres instruments. Les talons de ses chaussures vernis étaient très hauts mais elle ne manqua pas une seule fois de tomber. Sa jupe noire et raide lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et moulait parfaitement ses jambes élancées. Sa chemise blanche avait les trois premiers boutons détachés, offrant une vue naissante sur sa poitrine généreuse cachée dans un soutien gorge noir à dentelles. Des lunettes de soleil sur sa tête permettaient, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas devant ses yeux, de retenir les multiples mèches blondes qui tentaient de s'échapper. Elle portait un petit sac à main en cuir sur son épaule gauche et, de sa main droite, avait son portable presque collé à son oreille. Son index tapait à rythme régulier sur la coque de l'appareil pendant qu'elle écoutait la conversation et disait quelques mots de temps à autres. Cette jeune femme devait certainement être l'une de ces femmes d'affaires riches, intelligentes et cultivées. Tous dans son maintien, dans sa façon de s'habiller et de marcher l'indiquait et on ne pouvait s'y tromper. Elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à son poignet gauche où était attachée une montre d'une blancheur immaculée. Seules les aiguilles qui continuaient leur course étaient argentées, reflétant doucement les rayons du soleil.

-Oui Cloud, je n'y manquerais pas. J'espère juste que Monsieur Sokaro a tout prévu...Il ne faut surtout pas faire attendre notre client, dit-elle enfin après avoir longtemps écouté son interlocutrice.

Une voix féminine lui répondit. Elle parla quelques instants pendant lesquelles la femme, plutôt jeune, hochait la tête en avançant presque sans regarder où elle allait, comme si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Enfin, après les quelques banalités utiles afin de mettre fin à une conversation téléphonique, elle raccrocha, poussa un léger soupir et rangea l'appareil dans son sac à main.

Elle marcha encore une petite minute avant d'arriver devant un petit restaurant. Sans marquer une pause, elle entra. La porte l'entrée était déjà ouverte du faite de la grande chaleur qui régnait en ce début de juin. Une chaleur presque caniculaire pour la saison.

L'intérieur du restaurant était propre, chic. Les murs étaient d'un bleu ciel reposant pour les yeux et on voyait bien à la vaisselle qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel endroit.

Elle connaissait bien ce lieu, elle s'y rendait de temps en temps avec des amis ou avec son mari mais surtout en compagnie des collègues ou des clients qui venaient de faire un grand investissement.

D'un grand pas, elle s'avança vers une serveuse qui attendait derrière un comptoir.

-Bonjour, dit-elle. Quelqu'un doit m'attendre ici...

La petite femme attendit que l'élégante femme blonde poursuive mais cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de continuer. La jeune serveuse venait de commencer à travailler. On lui avait pourtant prévenue que quelques habitués venaient ici mais elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne connaissait pas leurs visages...

Timide, ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle regardait la magnifique jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière attendait, patiemment.

-Veuillez me pardonner mais...je suis nouvelle, dit-elle, craignant que cette femme puisse être aussi capricieuse que belle.

Contre toutes attentes, la blonde esquissa un fin sourire qui n'avait lieu que pour rassurer la jeune serveuse.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle. Vous désirez connaître mon nom, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune serveuse hocha doucement la tête, surprise par la douceur dans cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée au tout début.

-Lulubell Walker, dit-elle enfin.

La jeune serveuse observa un instant les deux prunelles dorées de la femme, se demandant comment il était possible d'être aussi belle. Elle s'autorisa à regarder la main gauche de cette dernière et remarqua qu'elle portait une très belle alliance. Enfin, elle regarda le carnet qu'elle avait sous son nez avant de hocher plusieurs fois la tête comme si elle venait de résoudre un problème très dur et éprouvant.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre...dit-elle en indiquant la direction à prendre de la main.

Lulubell suivit doucement la femme, ses talons continuant à taper sur le sol.

Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à une table. La blonde s'y installa, commanda deux verres de vin et la jeune serveuse timide prit congé.

La femme aux cheveux blonds regarda enfin l'homme qui lui faisait face. Une cigarette entre ses doigts, il expira doucement la fumée d'entre ses lèvres.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en sortant son paquet de cigarette à son tour.

Ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant réputé et c'était aussi l'un des derniers où il existait des coins destinés aux fumeurs. Ils restèrent silencieux durant un long instant à seulement s'observer. Décontracté, les deux jeunes gens avaient croisé leurs jambes. Lulubell observa son vis-à-vis et regarda la chemise blanche que portait ce dernier. Une chaîne autour de son cou brillait doucement à la lumière qui filtrait derrière la fenêtre.

La serveuse vint et leurs servit les deux verres de vin.

Lulubelle attrapa sa coupe et la tendis doucement vers le jeune homme, espérant qu'ils trinquent ensembles. Cependant, un regard glacial de ce dernier lui fit renoncer. Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres et, après avoir sentit l'odeur d'un air appréciateur, elle but une petit gorgée. Elle déposa le verre et regarda quelques instants ses propres doigts posés sur le verre froid.

Elle releva le visage et offrit à l'homme un petit sourire amusé.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, dit-elle.

Un peu piqué au vif, l'homme fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, ce qui n'eut comme effet que d'agrandir un peu plus le sourire de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire la fête.

-Tu devrais, c'est ton vingt-cinquième anniversaire après tout...

L'homme haussa les épaules, faisant bouger quelques mèches brunes de sa longue chevelure qui étaient sur son épaule.

-Dis-moi plutôt, ton mari va bien ?

L'homme avait posé cette question après avoir observé une longue minute la bague en or à l'annulaire de la main gauche de la femme. Ça lui permettait aussi d'orienter la conversation vers un autre chemin, même si parler du mariage de la blonde ne le réjouissait pas vraiment...

La blonde haussa un sourcil alors qu'un petit sourire énigmatique prenait place sur ses lèvres. Toujours en souriant, elle regarda doucement l'alliance qu'elle avait. Lorsqu'elle regardait l'objet, un tourbillon de souvenirs prenait place dans son esprit. Elle était encore capable de dire comment étaient habillées chaque personnes et surtout celui qu'elle avait épousé. Elle sourit à nouveau.

L'homme haussa un sourcil. Au plus loin où remontaient les souvenirs, jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire autant. Elle venait sûrement de faire l'affaire du siècle mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Oui, Néah va bien, répondit-elle. Il te passe le bonjour et te souhaite un bon anniversaire d'ailleurs...

Le jeune homme répondit par un vague « Ah... ».

-Tu as des nouvelles de David ? S'enquit soudain Lulubelle, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

L'homme l'imita, goûtant pour la première fois à son verre.

-Toujours dans son groupe de hard rock aux dernières nouvelles. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser...dit-il.

-Heureusement qu'il est avec des gens qui ne l'énervent pas, remarqua la femme.

L'homme ne répondit pas, comprenant parfaitement le sous entendu de la blonde. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on se rende compte de leurs...différences.

-Mais bon, le principal est qu'il en profite, n'est ce pas ?

-Hum, répondit l'homme.

Un court silence s'installa entres eux.

Lulubelle inclina la tête sur son côté droit, faisant se rencontrer l'argent de sa boucle d'oreille avec le tissus de son chemisier qui recouvrait son épaule.

Elle prit une nouvelle petite gorgée et examina ses ongles manucurés.

-Tu sais, j'ai encore dû mentir pour toi, annonça-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Le brun porta la coupe de vin à ses lèvres, but une gorgée et adressa un regard intrigué à son amie.

-Lavi, Lenalee, Tyki et Howard te cherche. Ils voulaient absolument te faire une surprise. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont bien décidés à réussir cette année. Je ne les ai jamais vus aussi excité !

-Tu te moque de moi ? Lavi et Tyki le sont tous le temps !

-Je parlais plutôt de Lenalee et de Link en fait...

L'homme but d'une traite son verre et se leva, l'ombre d'un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-J'y vais, annonça-t-il.

-Je leur dis de laisser tomber ou je les laisse continuer ? Questionna Lulubell, un sourire amusé à l'appuie.

-Laisse les, si ça les amuse...soupira le brun.

L'homme attrapa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

-Yu...

Surpris, il se retourna.

-Hum ?

-T'y retourne encore ?

Le regard du japonais se perdit durant quelques petites secondes, comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion

-Comme tous les ans.

Ils se sourirent doucement et Kanda partit.

Une fois sortit du restaurant, il se dirigea vers un fleuriste qui n'était pas loin. Comme d'habitude, il acheta un bouquet de roses blanches.

Il appela un taxi et indiqua l'endroit où il voulait se rendre au chauffeur. Ils se mirent en route et, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était arrivé.

Il sortit du véhicule et s'avança vers la fenêtre du conducteur. Il ouvrit son portefeuille et, après avoir payé, la voiture s'éloigna.

Le brun resta un moment à observer la route déserte et jura entre ses dents. Il avait oublié de prendre le numéro de l'agence de taxis. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire pour rentrer après... Tant pis. Il appellerait Lulubell. Il pouvait bien demander ça pour son anniversaire... !

D'un geste, il se tourna et fit face à la grande forêt qui lui faisait face. Un sentiment nostalgique l'étreignit comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y rentait.

Un pincement au cœur, il s'avança à grands pas, ses longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute se balançant dans son dos à intervalle régulier.

Il prit le chemin qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et arriva moins de quarante minutes plus tard sur une petite colline entourée d'arbres. De là où il était, il pouvait voir la forêt dans sa totalité. Cette étendu verte qui s'étendait tenta de lui arracher une larme mais, contrairement aux années précédentes, il ne pleura pas. Il avait enfin réussit à dépasser tout ça.

Il songea encore à cette nuit-là qui avait eu lieu sept ans auparavant.

Ils avaient tous perdus des personnes. Jasdero et Tokusa avaient perdus la vie en se battant contre les créatures diverses qui étaient sortis de la terre. Madarao lui, avait succombé à ses blessures, entouré par ses amis.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'ils auraient pu être aussi impuissants face à ces choses ? Ces choses qui avaient même tuées tous les scientifiques...

Jasdero, Tokusa, Chao Jî, Road, Mana, Bookman et enfin Allen...

À dire vrai, seul le corps de A97 n'avait pas été retrouvé. Voilà pourquoi Kanda espérait.

Il se rappelait encore le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé puis, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du sang, la chaleur des flammes qui consumaient tout sur leurs passages...

Mais il ne restait plus rien de cet immense incendie. La nature avait reprit ses droits sur cette erreur humaine et toutes les preuves avaient disparus. Le feu avait comme purifié les lieu et c'était comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Allen.

Ce prénom venait souvent hanter l'esprit du kendoka qui ne perdait pas courage. Car, il le savait, le pressentait : son amant était vivant. Il ignorait où il était, pourquoi il n'était toujours pas revenu mais, un jour, il reviendrait. Et, ce jour-là, Kanda sera prêt à le recevoir. Ils pourraient enfin vivre ensembles.

Le japonais s'assit à même le sol, posa le bouquet de roses blanches sur la terre et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier était beau. Bleu clair, peu de nuage flottaient dans cette immensité bleue.

Il sourit.

Avant, pendant ces sept années, ce lieu était l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. Mais, même s'il attendait toujours autant le retour de son amant, il avait à présent aussi envie de changer un peu sa vie. Elle était trop calme.

Cette soirée, quand Lulubell viendrait le chercher, il irait chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis que tout était arrivé, il oserait rentrer chez lui le soir de son anniversaire. Et, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Tous les autres seraient là. Lulubell, Tyki, David, Néah, Howard, Lenalee, Komui et Lavi hurlerait un bruyant « Joyeux anniversaire », trop heureux de voir que pour une fois, ils arrivaient à faire une surprise. Enfin, surprise pas tant que ça puisque Lulubell lui tenait toujours au courant de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit dégénéré de ses amis.

Et pour finir, il passerait une soirée en leur compagnie. Ces idiots de Lavi et de Tyki avaient sans aucun doute préparé des jeux au goût plus que douteux, Lulubell et Lenalee le repas, Link les pâtisseries, David la musique et Néah avaient à tous les coups préparés des choses étranges avec Komui.

Un petit rire lui échappa et, par pure habitude, Kanda scruta tous les côtés afin de vérifier qu'il était seul. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le voir rire. Ça le dérangeait, en quelques sortes.

De toutes manières, qu'il attende son amour ou pas, il se devait de vivre pour ses amis, même si l'idée du suicide lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus humain possible, qu'il reste et soit là pour ces dégénérés qui lui servaient d'amis.

Il baissa le regard vers les roses et, après un instant d'hésitation, sortit de sa poche un ruban rouge. Il saisit le bouquet et attacha le ruban autour des tiges délicates, les couleurs lui rappelant le visage tant aimé. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de gris...

Il reposa le bouquet au sol et se leva.

Il regarda une dernière fois le paysage, le bouquet puis sourit.

Il ne pensait pas pleurer mais, finalement, une larme lui échappa, roulant lentement sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du revers de la manche et, après un dernier regard, partit.

Le soleil tapait fort. La végétation était nombreuse et cette forêt était un véritable paradis pour tous les animaux qui ne parvenaient pas à vivre dans la pollution humaine.

Quoi qu'il advienne, la nature finit toujours par reprendre ses droits, quelque soit le temps qu'il faut, quelque soit le sacrifice qu'elle doit faire.

Les nuages passaient doucement. L'un passa partiellement devant le soleil, privant la Terre pendant un temps de la luminosité de ce dernier. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que les roses blanches parfument l'endroit. Une légère brise fit son apparition, faisant doucement bouger le ruban rouge. Une petite forme voleta jusqu'à la source de cette odeur et un magnifique papillon se posa sur une rose immaculée.

Ses grandes ailes étaient argentées.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Encore merci à vous tous !<strong>_

_**À bientôt peut-être.**_

_**M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel.**_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews à Haha 8D (eh oui, tu es la seule review anonyme cette fois :D) :<em>

Tu es sadique quand même ! Rigoler pour la mort de Chao Jî...le pauvre (en même temps, je n'en mène pas large non plus ...). Sinon, tu as eu la suite du prix de l'immortalité il n'y a pas longtemps hé hé mais pour le lemon, il va falloir vraiment attendre avec les caractères de Kanda et d'Allen et surtout dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent...J'aime faire attendre les lecteurs :D /zbaff/ Oh, tu penses à moi à chaque fois que tu vas en ville ?:3 Par contre fais gaffe, de méchants akumas vont t'attaquer ! (n'empêche que maintenant que tu me dis ça, j'ai envie de faire la même chose avec Bleach comme ça tu verras des hollows partout, tu ne saura plus quoi faire ! Mouhahahahaha ! /rire psychotique/). Les 105 (attention, j'ai bien dis 105 héhé) reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir tellement que ça me donne une pèche d'enfer pour mes autres fics ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de fic, je me sens complètement débordée en ce moment...Donc, dans un certain sens, je suis contente d'avoir finis celle-ci è_é J'espère que cet épilogue t'as plu et que tu ne vas pas me balancer des tomates sur ma pauvre petite tête ! Des œufs, ok mais pas des tomates (ironie, hein!).


End file.
